The Only Frozen Heart
by Seishirou Shu
Summary: As he lay dying atop the frozen fjords, the Prince of Southern Isles remembers the love of his life. [Hans x Elsa]
1. Prologue: Prince Meets Princess

**A/N: Frozen, alternate timeline. Before they died, the King and Queen of Arendelle had arranged for Elsa to marry. And just one year after their deaths, the Princess' would-be fiancée decided to seal the engagement. The story is mainly taken from Hans' POV, who is, as of now, about to die for reasons yet to be known.**

_Hey… Elsa…? Do you remember that day? The day when we first met? Ahh yes, of course I do… It was a bright, sunny day…_

* * *

"Prince Hans! Look! It's Arendelle!"

The young prince blinked and peered through the horizon, eyeing the gleaming city that seems to sparkle through the sun and sea air.

"We arrived faster than I thought!" Hans nodded.

"By no small thanks to us, Your Highness!" the sailor replied, grinning a buck tooth. Hans said nothing, but simply smiled and shrugged.

And the sailor was right; the sea routes to Arendelle was infamous for its treacherous weather. Countless ships has been lost due to the often unexpected storms and waves. While it takes only a couple days of travel at most, only the most skilled crew, combined with luck, could navigate through these dangerous waters unscathed, let alone arrive earlier than the estimated time. They made port in the Royal Dock, and as soon as the Prince planted his boots on the land, he was greeted by an envoy.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Prince Hans!"

From the middle of the party, a middle aged man approached him.

"A pleasure to be here. I do not believe we have met, Master…?" Hans saluted and extended his hand.

"Please, call me Kai. I am the butler to the royal family," the man beamed, grasping the Prince's extended hand. "The Princesses are waiting. Shall we?"

"After you," Hans smiled.

The Prince and his guards then joined the envoy, and together they walked through the port. The sun was blazing in its full glory, yet a hint of coolness still hung upon the air. The sweet smell of flowers and fruits only served to enhance the peaceful atmosphere.

"Had a smooth trip then, Sire?" Kai asked.

"Oh yes, we had a little bit of luck traversing the waters. Not even wind or rain came our way," said Hans

"I'm glad to hear that," Kai grinned again.

_Are the people of Arendelle always this friendly? This might be easier than I thought…_

He felt his lips forming a smirk, which he immediately suppressed into a thin smile.

_Not yet, Hans. Conceal. Put on a mask._

"I have to apologize in advance, though, Your Highness," Kai's said, "we had no idea that you will be arriving early, so the staffs were still preoccupied with your welcoming banquet; we couldn't even come and greet you properly."

"Have no concern, Master Kai. 'Tis only…"

_A formality, after all. A prelude to something even more pretentious than royal greeting; a political engagement._

Yes, t'was the day of his meet and greet to the elder princess of Arendelle, Elsa. And also the day of his engagement to her. A political marriage. A marriage of convenience, most would say, devoid of love and free will. Not that he minded, though – it meant a door to a new life for him, an escape from the suffocating darkness which was his brothers' shadows. A door to freedom that was just about to be opened. All he wished in his heart was that the Princess had no debilitating ailment… or exceptionally unattractive, like the rumors often said. After all, what parent would shut their daughters inside a castle for eleven years?

"… Only?" Kai's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Me. It's partially my fault we arrived here early, my men and I, though I do hope I would be spared the full blame," Hans joked, and Kai laughed. Soon after, they arrived at the castle.

Castle Arendelle was a magnificent sight. While not as grand as his own, it radiated majesty. The feeling of coziness even added to the experience; it was very well kept, despite…

"Are there only a few staffs here?" Hans blurted out, cursing his own moment of impulsiveness.

"Alas, yes," Kai said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "by the late King's order, we are only keeping a fixed number of staffs here. And it's been so long since we have had visitors."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"Fret not, Your Highness. At least your company now will somewhat compensate for it," the butler beamed again.

"I sincerely hope so," Hans offered a smile of apology.

They stopped in front of the castle gates. Kai bellowed for the guards, announcing their arrival.

"Prince Hans of The Southern Isles has arrived!"

The gate swung open, revealing a courtyard with two fountains in its center adorning it.

"Please wait here, Sire. I will notify the Princesses," the butler said.

"Thank you."

_So this is Arendelle. Not a bad place to start a new life. At least, better than that accursed…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Prince Hans, if you would please follow me. Their Highnesses are waiting inside," Kai returned.

"Of course."

They walked inside the inner gates and arrived at the halls. As soon as he saw two figures of women, he immediately lowered his gaze.

_Am I… afraid? What if the rumors are true? Will I still be able to continue…? _

"Your Highness, may I introduce to you, Princesses Elsa and Anna," the butler beamed.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highnesses, I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Hans bowed. He then slowly looked up… and it took all his willpower to keep his jaw in place.

Not only did he not detect any signs of disabilities, both princesses were incredibly lovely, far more than any other ladies he had seen his entire life. He was so taken in by their beauty that all the warm speech, all the flatteries that he had at the tip of his tongue disappeared. Vanished, as if washed down by water. He was about to open his mouth, but knew that no coherent sentence would come out of it, so he stopped and made a polite smile instead.

"Oh wow, you're gorgeous!" the Princess with the strawberry blonde hair squealed. She had a shorter stature, yet very vibrant and lively. Her very being seemed to radiate energy; spring seemed to gush from her every step. "I'm Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

_So this is Anna. As perky as they say._

"See Elsa, I told you he'd be good looking!" Anna exclaimed.

"You flatter me, my lady, thank you." Lacing his voice with subtle, phony sweetness, Hans reached Anna's hand and kissed it. The younger princess turned pink at this gesture.

_Young and vibrant. Talkative type. Seems inexperienced with men._

He then turned on to the elder sister.

"Well met, Princess Elsa," this time too, he reached for the elder princess's gloved hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Hans," Elsa said, smiling.

It was then something inside him clicked. If Anna was the embodiment of spring, Elsa would be… winter. That much was obvious. Her pale skin, icy blue eyes, smooth features platinum blonde hair that was tied in a bun… all radiated coolness. This was further emphasized by her teal dress and bright blue gloves. But those were not what caught Hans' attention. It was…

_That face. That expression. Could it be…_

There was no mistaking it. It was the exact same expression that he wore every day. A rehearsed smile, forced onto the face to hide what lied within. And for the first time in forever, he was at complete loss for words.

* * *

_Little did I know then, just how much you would change my life._

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Wavering Heart

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! This chapter is longer than I expected, so grab your popcorn and enjoy the ride. :)**

_Our story may not have the best of beginnings..._

* * *

"Caesar had then been preparing to invade the Parthian Empire, and planned to leave for the East in the latter half of March. This forced a timetable for the conspirators…"

_I don't understand._

"… the conspirators staged a game of gladiatorial sport at Pompey's theatre, in which Decimus Brutus provided the gladiators…"

_This is ridiculous._

"… went to head Caesar off at the steps of the forum. However, the group of senators intercepted Caesar just as he was passing the Theatre of Pompey… Your Highness?"

_What did I do wrong?_

"Your Highness? Prince Hans?" called Professor Lebrant, this time a little louder.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Were you paying attention?"

"Yes I am." Of course not.

"Do you mind telling me then, when did the conspirators of Caesar's murder stage the event?"

"Ides of March, or 15th, 44 BCE."

That was the correct answer. The elderly tutor, however, knew better and raised a kindly smile.

"If something is bothering your mind, Sire, we can stop here for today."

"No, no, no, Sir, please continue," Hans pleaded. History was one of his favorite subjects. It was enlightening how one can learn from past triumphs and losses.

"I think," the Professor shook his head and patted Hans' shoulder, "we should, Hans. It'll be better if you clear that doubt plaguing your mind now." He took a deep breath. "A mind works best…"

"… when it is free of discord. I'm sorry, Professor."

"We will continue tomorrow, then."

Picking his stack of books and scrolls, Hans saluted his tutor and reached for the door. There was still three hours until the next appointment, so he decided to kill some time in the Library.

* * *

Castle Camalry's Library was a vast arcanum, house to more than fifteen million volumes of books and tomes gathered from the corners of the world. Within its doors, inside its solemn protection, Hans often find peace from the outside world. But it seemed that today, not even the infinite amount of knowledge it offered could abate the mist of turmoil within his heart. Restlessly, the young prince rummaged over one book and another, letting out sounds of frustration in between.

"Damn it…"

"…"

"Ugh…"

"…"

"What the hell… was going on?"

"I would like to ask you to leave. It seems this little romance problem of yours is disrupting the peace I so desire," a bored voice came from behind a stack of books.

"What!? What romance problem?" Hans blurted.

"Your freckles are becoming more and more horrid, a sign of hormonal imbalance. Bags under your eyes, despite your being extra conscious to maintain your appearance, means you are not getting enough sleep. These, in addition to your increasing absent-mindedness – yes, you are still wearing the same gloves you wore three days ago – and the fact that you just made an utter mess of the Romance section, are all I need to confirm your… romantic dilemma," Fredrik finished, his eyes still shut behind the curtains of his long, black hair.

_What the… damn him and his 'observations'! _

The second and smartest of the thirteen brothers, Prince Fredrik was an unparalleled genius in the Southern Isles. Possessing neither official title nor occupation, he acted as an advisor to all matters of governing the country. His brothers might be specializing in one or two fields as their talents guided them, but his specialty was omniscience – to the point where he was essentially the Southern Isles Government.

As if on cue, Hans opened his mouth to speak and Fredrik held up a hand.

"If it's a matter concerning the irrational behavior called 'love', which I cannot find in other species than one as erratic and alien as ours, I'm afraid my expertise would not be of any help to you."

"I'm telling you, it's NOT love!" Hans said, half-shouting. All of his brothers knew how to push his buttons, but Fredrik was terrifyingly efficient at it.

"Ah. Well then I suppose you would not mind leaving then? You are making so much disturbance already without even summoning the librarian here with your antics."

"Whatever! I would…" his sentence was cut off as another figure rose from behind the book shelves.

"Fredrik, I need your help," the tall, blond man said.

"Tch. Karl. What is it now?" Fredrik snapped at his elder brother. "If it's about Lady Asmund's missing husband, you can find him at his villa in Broceliande, probably enjoying some 'quality time' with the head maid."

"It's not about Lady Asmund."

"Then what? The Nordgardian troops amassing right outside our southern borders? King Albrecht is going hunting."

"Not that either."

"Tell me then."

"People have gone missing in the Dagr town near the eastern borders. Witnesses said that they have been abducted by beings of light, believing this happening is some sort of divine act called the Ascension."

A grin slowly crept up on Fredrik's thin lips, forming an expression not unlike that of a child who had just been told play time was on.

"There is something about that," he muttered, removing himself from the library chair with blinding speed. "The mystery unravels… now!" came his voice from beyond the bookshelves.

Karl shook his head and turned to Hans.

"Everything okay now?"

"Yeah…" Hans murmured, adding an inaudible 'thanks'.

Karl was one of the few brothers he was close to. Well, 'close' would be stretching it, since as the firstborn of the King, Karl was burdened and preoccuppied with all sorts of regal duties expected of a crown prince. His slicked back, blonde hair now had grey streaks here and there even though he was barely forty (being Hans' elder by nineteen years). But on the rare occasions he did get to spend time with his brothers, he acted his best as both a father figure and a caring elder sibling.

"So… how is it going with the Princess of Arendelle?"

"Which one?"

"Elsa, of course."

"Horrible."

It had been six months. Six months, since they first met, and he had not made any significant progress even though he was her fiancée. When it came to the ladies, Hans was no slouch. There are few females who could withstand his charming smile, and even fewer who could avoid falling into his arms once he showed off his gentlemanliness. But not Elsa. He had dealt with the 'Ice Queen' type several times before, and with one or two pushes they would usually melt in the end. However, no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried to get past her icy guards, this particular princess wouldn't show a single crack. And worse, deep down, he knew that they were both birds of a feather, despite as of now he wasn't consciously aware of it.

"I just don't understand," Hans scraped his hair in frustration, "what on earth is she?"

"Love is not something you can force," Karl assured, "it takes time to develop, and even more to show."

"It's –NOT- love," Hans wheezed, "I just want to get her to LIKE me, and then I can get it done with _this_ engagement."

_And getting myself a kingdom while at it._

Of course Karl saw otherwise – the figure of a youth confused and tortured by his own feelings and growing affection. But deciding that Hans needed to grow out of this phase himself, the elder prince offered no advice on the matter.

"Take it easy, you have all the time in the world," he reached for his pocket watch, "or maybe not. Isn't it time for your fencing lessons?"

"What? What time is it now?" Hans cried in shock.

"Eight minutes to three. You'd better hurry if you don't want Edvar to catch you late."

* * *

"Hah!"

"Yeaaa!"

"Ugh! … RAAAH!"

"Take this!"

Grunts and kiais were be heard across the plains of the training ground, where young soldiers were dueling each other. Among them, stood a tall figure in officer's uniform, his eyes peering restlessly over the castle sanctums. As soon as he spotted an auburn hair moving quickly towards his direction, he became still like a bloodhound smelling its prey.

"Well well, look who it is. My dear baby brother, late for the first practice in six months."

"Sorry *pant* I'm late *pant* *pant*," Hans groaned, trying to catch his breath. As soon as he did, he straightened himself up. "Sir."

"You know how I hate tardiness, don't you, Lieutenant-Prince Hans?"

"Yes Sir."

With Edvar, Hans knew there was no way he could worm his way out of his imminent punishment. He was determined to look at his brother's eyes and face it with dignity. Now then, what would it be? Fifty laps around the yard? Ten thousand sword strokes? Polishing all the training weapons after practice?

"You are in luck today, Lieutenant. I have decided, as a welcome-home gift, to overlook your mistake this time."

… What? Did he hear himself right? Edvar waiving a penalty for him? Just as he was about to open his mouth, the Colonel continued.

"… If you can defeat me in a duel."

The glimmer of hope he had until now was extinguished, replaced by despair. Edvar, the Sixth Prince, was by far the strongest warrior of the kingdom. What hope did he have against the one called The One Man Army?

"Understood. What are the rules?" the young prince asked in an almost whimper, "Sir." he added. _Always making me into your plaything, eh? _

"You score one clean blow against me, you win," Edvar said, "I will give you five moves. I will not be on the offensive until then. Now," he pointed to the weapon rack, "choose your weapon."

Five blows. If he exploit an opening within the next five blows, he _could _win. But forget anything beyond that, because once the One Man Army made his move, it would be over in an instant. Taking these into account, Hans picked up a zweihander and got into his stance.

"My, eager aren't we?" Edvar snickered, and reached for a… rapier.

_What? Is he for real? He's planning to defend against a heavy two-handed sword with a rapier?_

_No matter_, Hans thought. He wasn't about to let slip of this chance – he would batter Edvar's defenses with heavy blows from the get go.

"At thy ready."

Both combatants raised their arms.

"En garde!"

With blinding speed, Hans leapt up at his still-standing brother and swung his sword with all his might.

*CLANG* the sound of metal hitting metal echoed, and Hans' eyes dilated in disbelief. Edvar just blocked his blow with one hand.

"That was a good slash. I thought my sword would break right there," said Edvar.

_I get it. He killed the momentum of my slash by aiming his block at the base of my sword._

Blades still locking, Hans quickly followed through with an elbow aimed at his brother's temple. However, this time too, Edvar managed to stop it.

"Oh good, you remember my lesson about using your entire body."

Still relentless, Hans pushed back his brother's sword and followed with a horizontal slash aimed at the waist.

*CLANG* Once again, blocked. But Hans could feel his brother's defenses slipping. Two more blows to go. He ducked and swept at Edvar's leg, but the elder prince jumped out of the way.

_Now!_

Hans brought up a vertical slash, pouring all his strength into the blade.

*CLANG!*

The tremendous force knocked Edvar's rapier upwards; he'd lost his balance and were now stumbling backwards.

"Take… this!" Hans shouted, bringing his sword into a thrust. It was a blunted blade, sure, but it would hurt badly if you get hit by a thrust of this caliber. Victory was certain. However, Hans saw a glint of smirk from the side of his eyes. When he should feel his blade connecting with skin, it only hit empty air; Edvar had jumped sideways and had his hand on the back of Hans' head. With a quick playful tilt, he pushed the younger prince's head, sending him tumbling into the ground.

"Heh heh," the elder prince stood straight once again, grinning. "Not bad, eh? I call it the Fallen Prince Maneuver," he shrugged. "Ah, five moves are up. Then, my turn."

_This is it._

Hans knew it would turn to this, one way or the other. Still, he could stand. He would not admit defeat just yet. He regained his stance and faced his brother once more. But before he could plan his next step, Edvar already closed in to him, bringing his rapier towards his side.

*CLANG!* Hans barely blocked it, but Edvar already withdrew and readied his sword into another stance. This time, he sent a thrust aimed at Hans' shoulder.

"Ugh!" Hans gritted his teeth; the thrust barely scraped his arm. He noticed that their heads are now leveled beside each other, and…

"Elsa," Edvar whispered.

That was Hans' last thought, before another blow connected onto his temple, sending him down below a pitch black pit…

* * *

Hans woke up in the darkness, a familiar smell greeted him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"This is… my room? Ow!"

A swarm of angry bees seemed to have made a nest inside his head. This made the prospect of falling back into the cold oblivion most attractive at the moment, but… The recollection of the event this afternoon came back to him. As soon as he heard that name, he lost his concentration, and paid the price as a result.

_I can't keep going on like this._

He felt ashamed and miserable; how could he let the mere mention of a name steal his focus?

"Feeling better?" a soft, familiar voice greeted him.

"Awful," Hans said, closing his eyes. Even without looking he knew who it was; Erik, the Fourth Prince of the Southern Isles, Head Physician of the Royal Family. And also his elder brother.

"It isn't as bad as you think," Erik reassured him, "Edvar stopped his blow short, just the precise amount."

"If this looks good to you, I don't know what could be bad," the younger prince snarked. Erik only smiled at this.

"Well if you can speak like that, I suppose there won't be a problem," the Prince-Doctor rose from his chair, "try to get some sleep tonight. You'll have another long day tomorrow."

Hans heard the door closing and clicking. He decided to take his brother's advice and tucked himself up, but after fifteen minutes of restlessly turning over and over, he realized the futility of it. Ignoring the violent buzzing in his head, he forced himself up and stumbled out of his bedroom.

_I need a bloody drink._

As he dragged his feet across the dark corridors, the miserable feeling only grew. Not only it affected his abilities to think rationally, but it also started to creep into other aspects of his life. How was he going to carry on like that?

It seemed like an eternity until he reached the cellar. He wasted no time pulling out a bottle of wine, uncorked it, and drank it straight up. The warm and numbing sensation seemed to diminish the pain inside. He lifted his bottle once more to take another big gulp, when…

"My, my, drinking at late night, are we?" a gravelly voice sent a sudden shivers to his spine.

He turned around and saw the figure dressed in all black walking towards him.

"Linus," he breathed, his voice trembling with fear and anxiety.

"Hello, little brother," Linus said, his slicked black hair and eyes seemed to absorb all the light surrounding him. "It's been a while."

"It… has," Hans replied, trying his best to maintain an aloof façade.

"I'm sad we didn't get a chance to catch up sooner," Linus said. Hans could feel his mask gradually slipping, dread filling him. By the time they stood face to face, Hans had a positively troubled look. "But I guess it can't be helped, eh? Matters;_ –duties-_ always stand in our way."

"Y-yes…" Hans gulped.

The Eighth Prince of the Southern Isles, Linus. Those who knew him could not speak his name without feeling the slightest unease. Minister of Security and Public Administration was his official title, but only God knows what he did beyond his so-called "official job description".

"Speaking of matters," Linus said, sending another jolt up Hans's feet, "how did you enjoy the trip to Arendelle? Was she… _pretty_?"

At this mention, Hans felt anger replacing his terror.

"I don't want to talk about it," he hissed.

"Oh, but I think we should," Linus continued, now circling around the younger prince, "You do know that you are currently the only bachelor in this family, don't you? Every one of us has found a soul mate. My heart aches whenever I see my little brother, young and handsome, **_alone_**. In every event, every party, _every _gathering that we have."

Linus stopped in front of Hans, black eyes peering into green. Horror once more filled the younger prince.

"Well at least she is of highborn," said Linus, and Hans cringed at the usage of the word 'highborn', "Remember what happened to our brother Stefan? When he insisted on marrying that _peasant _girl?"

Hans didn't answer.

"Imagine the _disappointment _Father must have felt. How his respectable son turned out to be a _failure_."

Hans felt his defenses crumbling. He could not even stop the words coming out of his mouth anymore.

"… How?" he breathed, "What must I do? What do I have to do to make her like me? To… love me?"

"Silly boy, love is an illusion," Linus laughed, "It is but a chemical reaction, created by hormonal imbalances to imbibe our abilities to think rationally."

"Chemical… reaction."

"Yes. And if I were you, I would rather get straight to the point now. Catch my drift?"

Then it dawned to him.

"Josef," Hans muttered.

"Our beloved Mad Scientist," Linus nodded.

"Hold this please," Hans thrust the bottle of wine to his brother and dashed out of the cellar. Taking a sip from the bottle, Linus smirked.

"Good luck, little brother."

* * *

Drakan Laboratory was a good one mile from the castle. Ignoring the piercing night wind and confused guards, Hans rushed through and through, until he reached the uppermost sanctum in the tower.

"Josef! I need your help!" Hans panted, barging in to the room. It was a shipwreck; scrolls and tomes, flasks and chemical compounds, and cryptic writings across blackboards and notes littered the tables and floor. Amidst this chaos stood a man with disheveled, uneven ash-brown hair wearing a (mostly) white long overcoat. It's unnerving how dissonant the serenity around him as he wrote across a blackboard when one looked at the utter disarray around him. He appeared to be oblivious that he had a visitor.

"Josef!" Hans repeated, trying to wobble his way through the mess. It was doubly hard with alcohol imbibing his motor control. "I need… your help!" he cursed under his breath as he stepped on a bizarre-looking contraption.

"What do you need?" Josef turned around slowly, peering over his younger brother through a thick pair of glasses.

"I need…" Hans hesitated for a split second, "a love potion."

Josef's face was impassive. He looked at Hans as if studying a particularly interesting specimen.

"And who would the subject be?"

"None of your business."

"I see," the third-eldest of the King's sons turned his back and continued writing what looked like to be an overly complicated formula, "I may, or may not, have it."

"Josef, please, I have no time for games!" Hans pleaded.

"What makes you think I'm playing games with you?"

"Fine, it's Elsa! Princess Elsa of Arendelle!" Hans blurted out, his cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink. _Must be the alcohol_, he brushed it off as he felt his body heat rising from within. Josef appeared not to have heard this, still writing on the board.

"Do you not have it? Fine, just give me the formula and I'll gather the materials myself!"

All of a sudden, Josef stopped writing. With an agility that belied his frail posture, he moved towards one of the walls. He rapped the wall rhythmically with his knuckles. There was a click, followed by a loud rumbling when the wall split apart, revealing a hidden compartment. From there, Josef grabbed a flask of clear liquid and quickly rapped the open walls again, this time rumbling to shut itself. He walked towards Hans and shoved the bottle to him.

"Here."

Hans eyed Josef and the bottle suspiciously before taking it.

"Name your price."

"It's yours. Now quickly get out of here before I change my mind."

Still confused, but content nonetheless, Hans turned and walked towards the exit.

"Hans," Josef's voice came from behind him, stopping him on his track

"Yes?"

"I can provide you with those so long as you ask, but the heart is… different."

"What do you mean?"

Josef sighed, and for the first time Hans caught a glimpse of emotion behind the usually stiff face of his brother.

"Do you really want her to fall for you using that? Can you live with yourself knowing that your relationship is something built on the foundation of lies?"

"I don't care," Hans said, his anger rising, "I don't even love her. She is but a tool for me. Besides, what do you know about love? All you ever did in life is just to shut yourself in this tiny…" the young prince caught himself, lamenting on the words that came out in the heat of enmity. "Sorry. I didn't mean to… I have to go."

With that, he slammed the door behind him. Josef reached for his pocket and pulled out a locket with a golden chain. He clicked the locket open, revealing a picture of a smiling, beautiful woman with long blonde hair and doe eyes.

"I do know, little brother… I do."

* * *

Josef's word kept ringing on his ears as he hurried back to the castle. He grabbed the glass bottle tightly, the clear liquid within shook ever so slightly as he walked.

_"The heart is… different."_

"I don't love her. I don't even love her. I don't…" he sighed, "I don't even know what love is."

_"Do you really want her to fall for you using that? Can you live with yourself knowing that your relationship is something built on the foundation of lies?"_

He remembered Elsa, so beautiful, yet… sad. They were both forced to wear the same mask to hide the hollowness within. It was the first time he met someone so similar to him, and he wanted to know her better. Yet…

_"Imagine the _**disappointment**_ Father must have felt. How his respectable son turned out to be a _**failure**_."_

Yes. This was no time to hesitate. It was his first and only chance to get himself out of this miserable excuse of a family, to be a man of his own. Hans clenched his fists and gazed into the horizon.

"For far too long have my deeds gone unrewarded."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Elsa didn't appear in this chapter because I'd like to focus on Hans' personal conflicts at the moment. And also give a little bit of background on his (hopefully) interesting family. ;)**

**As always, if you like this story, please leave a review and favorites. It'll give me the most needed strength to go on. :) **


	3. Chapter 2: Shattered Bonds

**A/N: This keeps getting longer and longer. Seems like we'll need even more popcorns than before, yay! ^^**

**The story continues three days after the last chapter. **

* * *

_Because I was a fool. A fool with blinding ambition, unable to see anything, unable to feel anything._

* * *

"JOSEF!"

Loud steps echoed from the staircase, getting closer by the minute. Edvar looked visibly irate – three guards appeared to be holding him back, trying futilely to keep him further from advancing.

"My Lord, please, calm down!" A fourth guard was attempting to abate the prince's fury. They steadily moved closer and closer to the top floor of the Drakan Tower, where Josef's private laboratory was.

"JOSEF!" Edvar shouted once more, and with a burst of herculean strength, he shook off the three guards hanging on to him and smashed his way in. Inside, he spotted the man he was looking for standing still in the middle of the room.

Without warning, he grabbed Josef's collar and drove him up against the wall.

"You mad bastard!" he bellowed, "Have you any idea what you've done!?"

Edvar continued to yank on his brother's collar, shaking him violently.

"Get off me!" Josef pushed him off suddenly, surprising him and the others watching around. Still, this only served to fuel Edvar's indignation.

"WHY!? Why did you give it to Hans!? Have you no idea what would happen if matters were to escalate out of hand!?"

"Of course I do," Josef replied with icy sharpness, "Unlike a musclebound imbecile like you, I know precisely what is at stake here."

"What!? Say that once more you arse-"

"ENOUGH!"

A third, commanding voice came from behind them. Karl, the eldest of the thirteen, stepped closer to where his two younger brother stood; his expression stone cold.

"Guards, please give us some privacy," he ordered the men laying on the ground. They hastily stood up, their faces showing great concern over the delicate balance.

"Will it be alright, Sire? I think we should –"

"No. Leave us. Now."

"Y-yes Sire!"

The four guards scurried along, closing the door behind them. Once he was sure nobody else was around, Karl turned to his brothers.

"Josef, did you give the Amatorium to Hans?"

"I did."

Karl kept a stony expression, yet when he spoke, there was a slight quiver in his voice.

"And you know full well what would happen if Hans were to use it on the Princess of Arendelle?"

Josef gave a stiff nod. Karl shook his head.

"If it were to fail and be discovered… diplomatic breakdown with Arendelle would have been the least of our concern. For all we know, Hans would be branded a traitor and sentenced as one would be… to death."

He turned to Josef, glaring at him straight in the eye.

"At least tell me the reason why."

Josef said nothing, merely staring back at his brother.

"So be it. Edvar, take him to the dungeons. Let him cool his head a little," Karl ordered.

Edvar nodded and moved to seize Josef by the arms.

"I can walk," Josef snapped, shaking Edvar's hand off his. Karl watched silently as his two brothers exited the room.

"Curses!" he groaned, pounding his fist onto the wall. "If only I had been there to guide you… I'm sorry Hans…"

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the room. Just as he passed through the doors, a figure clad in all black emerged from the shadows.

"… Well?" Karl addressed the man.

"I have taken necessary precautions. See to its success, or else, a contingency should the… undesirable happens."

"I see. I'm counting on you… Linus."

* * *

"… And just like that, Elsa refused to come out of her room for three days!" Anna quipped.

"Really? Because you threw a snowball at her window?" Hans stared at her in apparent disbelief.

"Yeah! I know she's got an issue with cold… or something like that. But do you know what's funny?"

"Uh-huh?"

"She threw the snowball back at me, nearly hitting me on the face! I thought, like, 'wow, she's got godly reflexes!' You know, catching a snowball and throwing it back?"

Hans nodded, smiling. For the past six months, he had gotten closer to Anna – largely because of Elsa's reclusiveness. Still, he truly enjoyed her company. Unlike Elsa, Anna was a very honest person. She was easy to talk and relate to, not only because of her open personality, but also because of their similar pasts. Today, too, they were chatting over afternoon tea in the castle gardens.

"But that's not the best part. I mean… I could've sworn I heard her laughing as the snowball flew out of her window!"

Hans couldn't help but notice the change in Anna's expression; a beautiful, serene smile, as if she was reliving the best memories of her life. More than once he pondered – wished, even – if Anna could have been the one he was engaged to.

"You really love her, huh?"

"Yeah, of course!"

A very straightforward and sincere answer, without any hidden meanings behind it.

"We were very close when we were little. I _wish_ we can be like that again."

Hans took Anna's hand and covered it in his.

"I know."

Anna's cheeks grew rosy pink, and she suddenly found the cup of tea on the table a very interesting sight.

"Speaking of sisters, I can't wait 'till you and Elsa get married! That way, you can live here and I'll have a brother to talk to!"

"What do you mean? I'm now here almost all the time!"

"Well trueee…" Anna rolled her eyes, "but somehow we're still missing something. Oh, I don't know!"

"Maybe you're missing a…" Hans leaned in, his eyes playful and mischievous.

"A...?"

"Boyfriend?" he teased. Anna quickly turned scarlet at the notion; she slapped Hans's arm, and the two laughed together.

Amidst the amusement, Hans' smile quickly dropped as he glimpsed a figure clad in black through the corner of his eyes. It stood there no more than a fraction of a second before it disappeared; a normal person would have passed it as no more than a trick of the mind.

"Hans…?" Anna called, noticing the shift in the prince.

"Yes?" Hans replied with a casual tone.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh yes, something is," Hans said, taking out his pocket watch, "it's almost half past four now. Isn't it time for your piano lessons?"

"Oh god you're right!" she instantly got up from her chair and scurried along, "Ms. Agathe will be mad at me! See you at dinner!" Hans waved at the frantic princess, smiling.

As she vanished from sight, his face darkened, and he too set off onto his own destination.

* * *

"Is everything in place?"

"Almost."

"What do you mean, almost?"

"The plan is set in motion. I know now all about her behavior, her habits, her favorites."

A silence.

"Speaking of which, you spies sure like to choose a strange place to meet. The harbor, out of all places? Does your boss specifically instructed you to do so?" Hans jeered.

"Lord Linus does not concern himself with such trivialities," the man replied, "I simply chose the place where we can converse without disturbances."

"And I'm sure the throne room, or anywhere inside the castle would do as good," Hans scoffed.

Another silence.

"… And when do you plan to carry it out?"

"Tonight."

Tonight would be it. The time when he would turn a new page on his life, be it for the better… or worse.

"Good. I will keep a lookout for unforeseen contingencies. You make sure you carry it out well. Fail, and you will be just another wasted space in the House of Westerguard."

"Watch how you speak with me, knave!" Hans snapped, enraged, "You may think you are inspecting me, but I am still the Prince! And you will treat me with the proper respect I deserve!"

"Very well then, _Your Highness_," the spy replied mockingly, "I pray for your success tonight. May you attain all which is your due."

With that, he vanished from sight, leaving Hans the only one standing at the spot.

"And attain it I shall," Hans said through gritted teeth, "after tonight, none shall ever dare to cross me again."

* * *

It was now half past ten in the evening. Most of the activities had ceased in the castle, only a few servants and guards left were prowling about the hallways. Elsa sat alone in her room, with only a pot of chamomile tea as her companion. She liked chamomile; it gave her the much needed comfort to the nerves, especially on rough days and sleepless nights (although Anna absolutely abhors it). Sitting on her study, she peered over a stack of official documents and diplomatic letters.

"Military alliance with Iscalius… trade agreements with Ebona… invitation for a royal visit to… Weselton?"

Elsa took a sip from her cup and sighed. Not only most of these demands were ridiculous, but some of these countries even had the audacity to repeatedly pressure her. Of course, a young and inexperienced monarch would make a big target for the power hungry to pressure. Not to mention, this particular monarch had a reputation of being reclusive.

"Mama… Papa…"

The temperature dropped. Frost linings started to creep from the corners of the walls. Elsa hugged herself tightly, as if to suppress the raging storm within.

"Conceal it…! Conceal, don't feel! Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't… feel!" she repeated the mantra her father taught her as if her life depended on it. Then the frost stopped, and the temperature of the room slowly returned to normal. Elsa took a deep breath and a long sigh, releasing the pent-up pressure inside. She pulled the pins holding her bun and let her braid hang loose, ready to turn in for the day. Just as she was about to reach for her wardrobe, a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Elsa called, holding the shudder back in her voice.

"It's Hans. May I come in?"

"Hans," she muttered under her breath. What could he want on this unearthly hour? She straightened her clothes and dimmed the lamp, hoping that he wouldn't notice the frostings on the corners. Then she reached for the door, revealing a handsome face with auburn hair.

"Hi," Hans smiled.

"Hey," Elsa replied, returning his smile.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Was about to," Elsa said, pointing at her loose braid.

"Oh," Hans grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't know. Honestly, I'm a little restless myself. I was wondering if you could use some company." He held up his hands, a dark box on the left hand, and a bottle of wine on the right.

"No, it's fine," Elsa shook her head, "come on in." She motioned for Hans to step inside; a gesture of hospitality that surprised even herself. Previously, she would have turned him down without a second thought.

"Pardon my intrusion, then," Hans said, walking in to the room. "A little cold, isn't it?" he commented off-handedly which sent Elsa a jolt down her feet. Luckily, Hans had his back on her, so this went unnoticed.

"Yes, it somehow is," Elsa tried her best to sound natural, "please, take a seat." She gestured to a couch near a tea table, and settled herself on the opposite side.

"Thanks," Hans said, putting the wine and box on the top of the table before settling himself on the designated chair. "You look beautiful," he said, motioning towards Elsa's braid.

"Thank you," she smiled. Still the same polite, masking smile.

"Maybe you should wear your hair like that from now on, you seriously look good."

Elsa giggled. "Thanks. But I don't think it's a good idea. People will think I'm sloppy."

"Well, if you say so," Hans grinned. He picked up the bottle of wine and uncorked it, pouring two glasses for both of them. "A little alcohol often helps me sleep at night," he said, noticing Elsa's raising brow.

"I see," Elsa nodded. "What is that?" she pointed to the black box lying beside the wine bottle.

"Oh," Hans picked up the box and unwrapped it. "This is… chocolate."

"Oh!" Elsa's eyes widened, "You shouldn't have."

"Not a problem," Hans shrugged, "I happened to come across a really good shop during my trip to Ebona. I figured I'd buy a box or two for you and Anna."

"You mean there are _more_?" Elsa said, her voice brimming with uncharacteristic excitement. "Thank you! I heard Ebonian chocolates are the best!"

"And they go well with wine too," Hans grinned, picking up his glass, "cheers."

"Cheers," Elsa picked up her own, and they made a toast. "So, how was the trip home?"

"Same old, nothing much," Hans said, taking a sip from his glass, "Karl managed to strike a peace treaty between Nordgard and Iscalius, so my father and mother was kind of big about it. They even threw a big banquet."

"That's brilliant!" Elsa said, amazed, "Aren't those two on the verge of all-out war for quite some time? I can't imagine what would happen if two military superpowers go to war with each other."

"That's what I thought as well. We were truly glad Karl could manage a diplomatic solution before it happens."

At that time, Elsa noticed something peculiar. Hans had always been touchy about his brothers; a slight mention of them and she could see his mask slipping every time, revealing the bitterness within. Never had before he spoke about them so openly, let alone with a voice so full of admiration. That reminded her, she often heard about Anna idolizing her about, well, everything. Hans must have truly loved this particular brother of his.

"Is something funny?" Hans asked, noticing the slight smile on Elsa's face.

"No, nothing," she chuckled, "It's just that I have never heard you talking so… openly about one of your brothers before."

"Well, now the secret is out," Hans grimaced, "Promise me not to tell the whole world about it, though."

They laughed and took another sip from their glasses.

* * *

The clock now showed half past eleven. The bottle was nearly half-empty, and the couple was still engaged in a heated conversation.

"… And at that point I just couldn't take Fredrik's rubbishes anymore and said to him, 'you're a damn psychopath!' And you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said, 'I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath!' Can you believe that?"

They laughed until tears started to form, their stomachs hurting. Some said alcohol will reveal who you truly are; it seemed there was a grain of truth in it. Their masks were now gone, replaced by certain boldness and honesty, and there was no doubt they would forget most of what transpired in this kooky evening.

But inebriated as he was, Hans was still a man of exceptionally sharp wits, and he still retained enough prudence to complete what he started. The sight of the unopened dark box reminded him – though Elsa might be drawn to chocolate as bees were to honey, she was still composed enough from accepting gifts that came in the middle of the night. Or at least, she wouldn't be the first one to make the move. Therefore,

"I can't believe I laughed so much to starve myself," he sighed in an exaggerated groan. He then made a show to tear the box open as roughly as possible, revealing the pearly dark candies within. Noticing the longing in Elsa's eyes, he picked up a candy teasingly. "Don't mind if I finish these," he winked. As if on cue, Elsa seized a piece for herself.

"Not so fast, mister," she pouted.

_This is it. ._

Little did Elsa know that Hans' plan was already set in motion; he had laced the chocolates with the potion Josef gave him.

But unbeknownst to him, an alien idea had planted itself inside him and was now hijacking his hand. Instead of fake-eating of the candy as originally planned, he lifted it towards his lips, slowly and surely.

_Stop. What are you doing? Stop it right now! _

His mind screamed, protesting with all its might, but his body would not listen. Was it the alcohol that imbibed his reasoning? Or was it…

_Stop it! Don't touch that! You will never…_

The voice of protests were drowned the strange feeling. It was warm and pleasant, and it yearned to know something that he could never fathom in his life before.

"If this could show me what love is… then so be it," he whispered. The prince opened his mouth and rolled the chocolate inside. Sweetness slowly permeated his mouth as the candy melted.

But it felt like something was missing.

"Oh, this is good," Elsa's voice shook him up. She picked up another piece of chocolate. "Yes, this is seriously good. Hans, you've chosen such a good shop."

_What happened? Didn't it work?_

What happened indeed? Believing it to be a mistake of some sort, Hans took several more pieces of chocolate and stuffed it inside his mouth. Still, he felt not a single sensation that was often associated with _love_. There was no warmth, no joy, no magical feeling. All that was left was the still gaping hole where it should have been filled. A feeling that he yearned so much was denied from him.

_Josef, that bastard… how dare he lied to me!_

His vision turned red. Alcohol and rage numbed his every sense; all he could feel was unbearable thirst. He stood up abruptly, arms shaking, barely able to contain himself.

"Hans? What's wrong?" Elsa asked, concerned.

**Elsa.** Yes, she was the one that started all this madness. She was the one that made him suffer this much. She was, with all her aloofness and indifference, the one who drove him up to this point.

"Hans…?"

That voice, that face. That pale skin that seemed to glow in the dark and that rosy red lips. All that she was drove the last of the voice of reason from him, and a dark voice rose in its place. It urged him to seize her, to make her his. And he could fight no longer. With a sudden movement, Hans grabbed Elsa by the hand.

"Hans!? What are you doing? Let go of me!" Elsa screamed in protest, trying to wiggle her way out of his grip. Yet her feeble resistance served only as fuel to his frenzy; Hans seized Elsa's hips and moved the hand grabbing her hand onto her neck. And with that, he forcefully pressed his lips against hers. It was neither kind nor gentle; a kiss meant only to seek, not to give. A lip contact driven only by primal instincts.

"Mmm…!" Elsa squirmed, trying to break free. But Hans did not stop. The coolness of Elsa's mouth was addicting. Like drops of rain in the middle of a drought, it tamed the raging flame within him. "Mmmm…! Mmmph!" Elsa continued to twist and jerk, but her resistance grew weaker by the second. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath.

Within the next second, the desire came back with a vengeance. He did not even care to look at Elsa, at how ragged her breath was, at how this moment of insanity had devastated her. He only cared to seek that soothing cold once more. And he did find it – the moment their lips met for the second time, another chill went down his spine, sending sparks and jolts through his very nerves. It felt so wonderful that he didn't even notice the temperature dropping.

Suddenly, an unknown force shook him off his feet. At first it felt like a pair of hands pushing him off, but it grew into a blast of wind so strong that it sent him across the room, knocking over several furniture in the process. He felt like seeing stars and fading into a world of light, but a stinging pain in his head had kept consciousness anchored. Forcefully opening his eyelids, all Hans could make out was blinding light. The room wasn't even well lit, yet he could only make the silhouette of a tall figure through the stinging flashes that pierced his eyes.

"Elsa…?" Hans called.

There was no answer.

"Elsa? Is that you?" he tried again, putting all his strength into his legs. He staggered and fell back on the ground but he tried all the same. On the second try, he managed to find his balance, grabbing a desk (or what felt like it) to hang on to. As his pain subsided, he slowly managed to make out his surroundings.

The floor was covered with spikes. A closer inspection revealed them to be formed from ice, what with cold radiating from them. And in the midst of it stood the one he had been looking for: Elsa. Her face was buried in her hands, and her entire body was shaking.

Snow began to fall inside the room.

"Elsa...? What on earth…"

"Don't!" Elsa hissed. "Please… don't…"

Then it all came to him.

"_The princess with debilitating ailment…"_

_ "Nobody ever saw her out of the castle…"_

_ "It has been eleven years since the castle gates were shut…"_

_ "I thought, like, 'wow, she's got godly reflexes!' You know, catching a snowball and throwing it back?"_

**_"A little cold, isn't it?"_**

"Elsa… did you…?" Hans whispered, his mind now working very fast. How could he have not realized it? From how she repelled all approach: she avoided physical contacts with living beings, how she shut herself in as if to avoid _hurting _someone.

_"Now you know…"_ the princess whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Elsa, I…"

"NO!" Elsa shouted so suddenly it threw Hans off balance. "No. Please, just leave."

"No, Elsa, I'm not…"

"Please LEAVE! NOW!"

Hans stood there for a good minute, watching the sobbing princess helplessly. In that instant, there went a great battle inside him; a battle between two feelings. The first was unfamiliar – it was warm and bright, and it urged him to hug her, to hold this shaking girl he found so dear tightly in his arms. The second was more recognizable: fear. It was from his natural responses towards the unknown, awakening his self-preservation instincts to flee from this… monster.

And it was fear that triumphed that night.

Thus with a small composure he had left, Hans straightened himself.

"Very well," he said, turning his back on his fiancée. Just as he was about to remove himself from the room…

"Prince Hans!" Elsa's voice stopped him on his track. He did not turn to face her, merely waiting for her next words.

"Please… do not tell anybody about this," Elsa sobbed, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "Please, I beg of you."

_I'm sorry, Elsa. I was the one who started this. I was the one who made you… like this. I am the one at fault. It's all my fault. I do not deserve your pardon, but I am going to beg for it all the same. Please, forgive me…_

The words went unsaid as the prince gave a mere stiff nod and walked out of the chamber.

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, Hans leaned on the slab of wood, his face buried in his hands. He had made it back into his own room; after he got out of Elsa's room, he ran as if his life depended on it. Fear, sorrow, anxiety – all came together into a foul mixture that made his blood rumble. He grabbed his chest, heaving with agony. Tears started to fall down his own cheeks. But he did not cry nor sob.

No, he _laughed_.

"Hahaha… so that's how it was."

Elsa's secrets were now laid bare before him. The face beneath the mask he so yearned to know, revealed. And what's more, he now held a certain leverage over her. He should be satisfied. But why was his chest so painful?

"Ahahaha… it's absurd. Absurd, all of it! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughter continued to echo. A laughter full of sorrow...

* * *

**A/N: No, Hans didn't go insane. He was just a little neurotic at the moment, what's with the laughing. This chapter is pretty dark, and some of you may not like what happened between our favorite couple right now, but I promise things will get better from now on (hopefully).**

**As always, comments and reviews would be lovely. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: What Lies Beneath the Mask

**A/N: This chapter is mainly taken from Elsa's point of view because I think it's refreshing to have a new perspective to explore the story. I just hope there won't be much OOC moments from now on.**

* * *

Today, too, was raining. The sound of downpour and sporadic rumblings had echoed for the last three days, dampening spirits of most of the castle's occupants. The servants would complain about the wet laundries and the guards would wear soaked boots with somber expressions. Elsa sighed and took a sip from her cup of tea, her mood no better than theirs. She had been locking herself inside her room again ever since that night, only going out for official meetings and occasional dinners.

_That night._

Elsa's body shuddered at the memory from last week. How he held her, how he forced their lips to meet… It was painful and humiliating. She clutched her torso, trying to stop herself from shaking. Tears were on the verge of falling out, and she bit her lips to muffle her voice.

_Why? Why would he do that?_

The novel she was reading fell out of her grasp. She reached for the pot of tea, but her unsteady hand knocked it over; it fell and shattered, making an ear-piercing noise in the process.

"Oh no…"

Elsa bended over and tried to pick up the pieces of the porcelain pot, but was stopped when the door swung open.

"Your Highness! Are you alright!?" in goes the head maid, Gerda. "No, no, no, let me handle those!" she said frantically as she saw the princess with the pieces of teapot in her hand. She helped Elsa up, settled her on a nearby chair, and began picking the shattered pot herself.

"You two! Come in!" She commanded the two maids waiting outside the door. "Maria, wipe that spill on the floor! Hilda, fetch me another pot of tea!" She turned to Elsa. "Would Earl Grey be alright, Highness?"

"Yes, please," Elsa replied, her voice fluttered.

"You heard her! Go pick it up!" said Gerda, and the second maid scurried off the room. The head maid picked up the remaining pieces deftly, making sure there were no single speck left on the floor. Once she had swept the room clean, she put the pieces and dust into a cloth bag for disposal. Hilda the maid had arrived with a new pot of tea, and Gerda took over and poured Elsa a warm cup. She then dismissed the other maids, leaving only her and Elsa in the room.

"Here you go, Your Highness. Please slowly drink it up," she handed the cup to Elsa, holding the princess' hands as she took it. Once she was sure Elsa's grip was firm enough, she let go of her hand to let her drink. Slowly and steadily, Elsa emptied the contents of the cup. The warm liquid coursing through her throat seemed to have a calming effect. The shiver was gone, and she was once again firm and steady.

"Another cup, Your Highness?" Gerda offered.

"Yes please."

Gerda poured another cup, which Elsa promptly emptied as well. The princess let out a sigh of relief and handed the empty cup to the maid.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?"

"I am now, Gerda. Sorry to have worried you," Elsa smiled.

"Is something troubling you, Your Highness?"

"No, no, I was just a little tired, that's all," Elsa tried her best to put up a straight face. But Gerda was not convinced; she had noticed a flash of concern in between Elsa's mask, and it was all the clue she needed to know that the young princess was indeed troubled.

"Your Highness," she said, her face full of concern, "Forgive my audacity, but I have personally taken care of you since you were little. I know when you are trying to sound alright, but hurting inside, like you are now."

She took Elsa's hands and clutched it.

"Please, if you don't mind, would you not share what troubles you with me, so as to ease your mind?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head. Truly, she had been naïve to even think that she could hide the fact that she was not okay from Gerda – someone who was practically a second mother to her.

"I… I wish to cancel my engagement with Prince Hans," she whispered.

Much to her surprise, Gerda kept a serene expression. She had expected her to shriek in shock, or at the very least, panic.

"I see," the maid nodded, "so he indeed has wronged you."

Elsa's face drained of all colours at this.

"What? What did he tell you?" she asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"Nothing specific, I'm afraid," Gerda answered, still keeping a firm grip on Elsa's trembling hands, "it's just that he told me he has done something bad to you, and he wished to make amends."

"Is that… it? Nothing else?"

"What surprised me was what he did after," Gerda went on, "he practically begged and bowed to me, pleading to me to let him see you, or at the very least, pass on his message to you. That he was sorry for what he did to you. When I heard that he had done you wrong, which I still do not know what happened, my first thought was to hit him in the face. Literally."

Gerda took a deep breath.

"But after seeing him like that, I couldn't help but feel pity for him. After all, he, a royalty, had lowered his head to a mere servant like me. Whatever he had done to you, I am certain that he regretted it from the bottom of his heart."

"He… did?"

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. It hardly sounded like the man who forcefully kissed her that night and made her accidentally unleash her powers. True, it seemed like Hans had been trying to meet up with her, or at the very least, get to speak to her. But as she continued to pointedly avoid him, he ceased his attempts after the third day or so.

"Your Highness," Gerda squeezed Elsa's hands, "If I may be so bold, why don't you hear what he has to say? Is it not just to give a man a second chance? Or at the very least, a chance to explain his actions?"

Elsa stared down at her feet, deep in thought. She remembered her Papa, King Agdar. Though stern and unwavering at times, he was a gentle and fair king. He always saw the good in people, and if they deserve it, he would never give up on them.

_Many times have I fallen and almost given up on myself… but not even once has he failed to lift me up again._

But did Hans truly deserve such trust? He did, after all, wear a mask of politeness and benevolence to hide who he truly was. She was not sure if she would like to see what truly lied beneath the veil, having taken glimpses of it that made her shudder every time. And the last time she did have one good look, he robbed something precious from her: her first kiss.

Though her royal upbringing and condition had left her (literally) cold to people's touch, Elsa was still a maiden of pure heart, and she too, often dreamt of romance. Many times she pictured a faceless gentleman holding her tenderly in his arms and sharing a passionate embrace, their lips intertwining. It was far from what truly happened; a forceful meeting of lips, devoid of affection and kindness.

Sensing the turmoil within Elsa, Gerda tenderly stroked the young princess' hand.

"Forgive me again for being presumptuous, Your Highness, but should you require, I will go with you. I will be right there, watching over you. And if that fox decides to show his fangs again," she pounded her fists, "I will bash his face in."

Elsa chuckled at this gesture. Just the prospect of Gerda being near her is elevating enough.

"Okay," she nodded, "I will consider it."

As if to praise the princess for her boldness, Gerda stroked her cheeks, and they smiled at each other. However, that moment of tenderness did not last long.

"Your Highness!"

Kai, the stout butler, had forcefully made his entrance, swinging open the door and jolting the ladies.

"KAI!" Gerda roared at her panting husband. "Where are your manners!? Why, you entered a lady's room without even knocking, you oaf!?"

"I… I'm terribly sorry!" Kai bowed. "Your Highness. But there is an urgent matter. A very urgent matter!"

"What matters would make you even forget the most basic of etiquettes!?"Gerda snapped, but Elsa held up her hand.

"Leave it be, Gerda. Kai, what is this matter?" Elsa said, her air now full of seriousness.

"The… the ambassadors from Iscalius…! They're here!"

* * *

Elsa's mind was racing. The ambassadors from Iscalius? What could it be that they want? She did state very clearly in her last letter that she and Arendelle had no interest in any military alliances, and would remain neutral should a conflict arise. Under no circumstances that stance would change, ever. Thus, there were several possibilities this could mean, but the first and most likely, they would attempt to pressure her into accepting.

In this case, she would have to put up a strong face, never showing any weakness, never showing any opening. She was thankful Anna was not with her; she had specifically instructed the servants not to let her younger sister out of the room while the meeting was ongoing. Having to see her sharing the burden of responsibility would only add to Elsa's pain. Anna should be happy and free.

_Be strong, Elsa. Conceal, don't feel._

She repeated the survival mantra as they walked onto the conference room. A few more steps and they arrived at last. The guards standing at the doors stepped aside, and Kai reached for the handle. The door swung open, revealing a party of men clad in red and gold. They all wore the same uniform: a tabard emblazoned with a lion's head.

"Long live the Princess Elsa, Heir to The Crown of Arendelle!" they stood up and saluted her.

Elsa returned the gesture with a polite nod and made her way inside the room. She stopped before her seat, which was at the innermost extreme of the elliptical table.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Arendelle," she said. "I am ashamed to admit that we were caught off guard by your sudden visit, we could not prepare a proper welcome for you."

_Elsa, you fool! Why did you lower your own position so easily?_

The short, bald man seated closest to her apparently noticed this and did not let go of this chance.

"Not to worry, Your Highness. It is partly our fault to visit unannounced. Let us forget such small mishap and proceed with big hearts," he showed a smile of yellow teeth. Truly, they had capitalized on the advantage of being the gracious guests over the tardy host, ignoring the fact that they were the ones intruding upon another kingdom.

"Oh, forgive my tardiness. I am Lucio, envoy and personal advisor to King Otto of Iscalius. And these gentleman are," he swept across the remainder of his party, "General Alessandro of the 31st legion of the Iscalius Army, Minister of Foreign Relations Bartolomeo, Admiral Giancarlo of the Western Navy, and last but not least, Minister of Defense Bernardo."

"Well met, gentlemen," Elsa said, trying to muster as much aloofness as possible, "allow me to introduce to you, Kai, personal advisor to the Late King Agdar, now personal advisor to me, and Ludvig, Minister of Defense."

"Well met," they both said.

"Please be seated," Elsa gestured, and they all settled themselves. Not wanting to waste any time, Elsa delved straight to the point.

"Now, how can I help you? I remember our last communication was on the topic of military alliance, which I had sent a very clear reply to six days ago."

"My, my," Lucio grinned unsettingly, "straight to the heart of the problem, aren't we, Your Highness? I'm afraid you will quickly lose all enjoyment in life like that, and you are still so… young."

"Her Highness's age is not relevant and it is none of your concern," Kai snapped.

"Kai, please," Elsa reprimanded him.

"Cold and poised, I like that. Well to tell you the truth, Your Highness, you are completely right. This is about the matter of military alliance. We are rather… unsettled, that you would decline our offer to aid each other."

"We will not side with you, but we will not side against you either," Ludvig, the Arendelle Minister, said, "Arendelle will remain a neutral party should a conflict arise."

"Precisely," Elsa nodded, "and if I am not mistaken, did Prince Karl of The Southern Isles not manage to reach a peaceful solution for both Nordgard and Iscalius? In which case we should not even be considering the possibility of rising conflicts."

"Ah, Your Highness, you are so honest and reliable," Lucio jeered, "I have no doubt that Arendelle will prosper under your rule."

Elsa shot Kai a look to ignore the man's rudeness.

"While Your Highness might be an exemplary figure to uphold moral justice, not everyone would share your sentiments."

"What do you mean?" Elsa narrowed her eyes, and the temperature in the started to drop.

"We have detected a movements in the Norgardian army. They are bolstering their forces," said General Alessandro.

"And we have detected increased spy movements within our ranks. They are monitoring our movements more and more closely," Minister Bernardo added.

"Which brings us to a consensus, Your Highness: we do not trust Nordgard to uphold their end of the treaty," Lucio concluded.

"Let's say this assumption of yours hold a grain of truth," Elsa interjected, "why involve us? We had little to do with military strength. We cannot do much to provide direct aid to you."

_Again, Elsa, why can't you think before you blurt things out!?_

She had carelessly admitted that Arendelle had little strength to even defend itself. Like a pack hyenas smelling a prey, the ambassadors now focused their attention on Elsa. The young princess put up a stony face, as if to cover the moment of weakness she showed earlier.

"Ah, that's exactly why, Your Highness, _you_ need to form an alliance with us," Lucio said, "have you ever heard of the saying 'united we stand'? Together, we could achieve more. It is in **your** best interest to accept this alliance."

"And might we reiterate, Your Highness," Alessandro interjected, "Nordgard has eyes not only on us, but also on the other surrounding countries. If we do not stop them before it's too late, they will end up upstaging us."

Elsa contemplated on this. What the emissaries said held some truth. Arendelle could use some additional military strength if Nordgard were to launch a campaign against all. But could she trust these… strangers?

"Assuming… we accept," Elsa said, "what would your terms be?"

"That would be free passage to Arendelle, along with shared military and civilian intelligence."

"But that means you will be able to spy on us inside out!" Kai protested.

"Well, yes, as _allies_, we should be open to each other, no?" Lucio sent out a smirk that made Elsa shudder.

Elsa didn't even need to consider this. After all, what monarch would be desperate enough to freely let other countries invade _(though not literally, but the intent is the same)_ her own?

"My apologies, gentlemen, but this discussion is over. Our answer is no," Elsa said firmly.

"My goodness gracious! Your Highness, I seriously beg you to reconsider!" Lucio said.

"… And might I add, Your Highness, that if you choose not to side with us, then by definition you are against us. We would consider you as a potential threat and take actions accordingly." Alessandro added.

There was a sudden pause. The air on the table was rigid from the beginning, but that last statement multiplied its intensity by tenfold.

"Is that a threat, General?" Elsa shot back, a slight quiver in her voice. The slightest of snow began falling in the room, but nobody even noticed due to the intense heat in the moment.

"If it needs to be," Alessandro nodded curtly.

A peal of thunder flashed, bringing with it a sonorous rumbling. The rain became a deluge, as if to reflect the turmoil inside. The silence brought about an ever increasing tension on the table. Elsa was on the verge of crumbling – she thought of her country, her people, her family. _**Anna**_**.** What should befall them if she antagonize these bloodthirsty savages? However, siding with them meant she would be making an enemy of yet _another_ power-hungry faction.

_What do I do? We are stuck between a rock and a hard place. I can't… I don't know what to do anymore!_

Her gloved hands squeezed her torso tightly, and she tried to gather her strength to speak. Just as she was about to move her lips, however…

"May I ask you to reconsider that statement, General Alessandro?"

Another voice came from the other end of the table. A tall, red-haired man was standing at the door. He slowly walked in, revealing himself for all to see.

_"Hans."_

Elsa couldn't hide her astonishment at his appearance. The recollection of that night came in flooding once more, and she hugged herself to keep from shivering.

"Who… who are you!? Who gave you the permission to interrupt this meeting!?" Lucio spat at him.

Hans ignored the little man of Iscalius and continued to stare at the General.

"Let _me_ reiterate. I would like you to reconsider that last statement, gentlemen. About initiating hostility against Arendelle," the prince said, his stare intensifying.

"… And who are you to demand that of us?" Alessandro countered.

"You may not recognize my face, but you will know my name," Hans boomed; his figure seemed to suddenly grow taller and more imposing, "I am Hans Arcturus Gregers Westerguard, thirteenth son of King Bernhard, Prince of The Southern Isles. Brother to Crown Prince Karl of The Southern Isles, and," he glanced at Elsa, "fiancée to Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

There flickered another flash of lightning, followed by a deafening blast. The Iscalius dignitaries seemed to have been taken aback by this declaration, but quickly composed themselves.

"Heh heh… I see, well…" Lucio grimaced, unsuccessfully trying to hide his agitation, "The esteemed Prince Hans. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Let's spare the pleasantries shall we, Advisor Lucio?" Hans smiled, but his words were laden with cold intimidation. "I am here because I heard Iscalius is considering enacting an act of hostility to Arendelle."

"Ah heh heh heh... about that…" the Iscalius dignitary gulped, wiping sweat off his brow, "Forgive me if I am wrong, Your Highness, but I think our discussion – between us and the Princess of Arendelle - hardly concerns the Southern Isles at the moment."

The Iscalius party nodded in agreement.

"That's where you are mistaken, Advisor," Hans pointed, "you cannot coerce nor initiate hostility against Arendelle without involving The Southern Isles."

"How so?" Lucio gasped.

"It is rather simple," said Hans a-matter-of-factly, "Arendelle is already engaged in military alliance with The Southern Isles. Thus when you threaten one, the other will definitely not sit idly. Besides," he took a step closer to Elsa, "you wish to threaten my fiancée inside her own castle, her own land, and expect me to sit and do nothing about it? No, I do not think so, Advisor."

He took Elsa's gloved hand and held it affectionately. Elsa winced at this unwelcome gesture, but Hans assured her.

_"Please, play along for now. Put on a show," _he whispered.

Elsa straightened herself with a smile and returned Hans's look at her, as if saying _'it's just as he said'_ to all the parties present.

"You're bluffing."

All eyes turned to the General of Iscalius.

"You're just bluffing. I have never heard of Arendelle being in military alliance with The Southern Isles. Besides, what benefit could you possibly gain from protecting such a meager nation from our might?"

Hans now had a positively dangerous look on his face.

"Do you wish to test my mettle, General?" he said with a menacing coldness that would freeze even the most cold-blooded man. "Do you wish to see whether or not I would stand by my words? Let me warn you, before even a single one of your soldier set foot on the coasts of Arendelle, we would launch a counterattack so swift you would have not even the time to wonder what has struck you. We would spare no force to march upon your capital, laying waste and ruin upon those standing in our path as we demand justice."

The words that came out of the prince's mouth shook all inside the room. The Iscalius ambassadors now nervously exchanged glances with one another.

"As for 'what benefit' I could gain from standing against you for Arendelle," he continued, "I believe there are things that hold more value than material or economic gains. Commitments. Bonds."

Hans squeezed Elsa's hands, who were now trying her best to hide her discomfort.

"I would bleed and die for Princess Elsa and her country. Test me, and you will fail."

Silence swept across the room. Then, a sound of clapping came from one of the foreign dignitaries' seats.

"Admirable," Admiral Giancarlo said, looking positively impressed. "Truly admirable, Prince Hans. I am impressed by your devotion."

Kai and Ludvig joined him, clapping their hands enthusiastically. Even the other dignitaries from Iscalius reluctantly showed gestures of their newfound respect for the young prince. Elsa seized this moment and addressed the parties present.

"Gentlemen, dignitaries from the esteemed nation of Iscalius, I meant no disrespect, but it seems we have reached the end of our discussion. Our decision to remain a neutral party still stands. I ask of you to respect it."

Silence fell upon the table all at once. Only the sound of trickling rain was heard for a while. Until...

"… Preposterous."

The Advisor to the King of Iscalius mumbled, barely able to hold his rage.

"This is preposterous! You will rue this day! This won't be the last time you see and hear from us! Mark my words!"

With that, he stormed out of the conference room, followed swiftly by his companions. Only the admiral, Giancarlo, stayed.

"Are you sure you would like to set off in this weather, Admiral? Would you and your companions consider spending the night here while waiting for the storm to die down?" Elsa asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

The admiral laughed a good-natured laugh.

"Thank you for your generous offer. But it seems my fellow ambassadors are hell-bent to set foot out as soon as possible from this lovely country."

Elsa smiled at him. The remaining party then escorted the admiral to the castle gates due to the 'courteous' Iscalian ambassadors making their hasty exit. As they reached the palace doors, the admiral turned and faced them.

"Do not worry about Lucio and the others. I will try my best to convince the King that we would not start an aggression against Arendelle… or Southern Isles," he assured the couple, but his words were mostly directed at Hans. "Besides, we have our hands full with Nordgard at the moment. We would not risk our backs and adding pointless bloodsheds."

Hans and Elsa nodded.

"You have my thanks, Admiral," said Elsa.

"You have to be careful, however," the admiral added, "Iscalius is composed of many factions with powerful influence over the nation. Not even the King can fully suppress their actions. I mean no ill will, but it is best to watch your backs these few days. I can only imagine what could happen if the news of this… fiasco reaches the ears of certain unsavory individuals."

"I understand."

"Well then, I bid you all my leave," he saluted.

The guards opened the door for him, revealing the heavy downpour outside.

"Kai, please take the guards and escort Admiral Giancarlo to the harbor," Elsa instructed.

"Yes, Your Highness!"

The butler and a group of five guards opened their umbrellas (which had been previously prepared) and moved to shelter the admiral from the rain. Together, they stepped outside and quickly disappeared in the monsoon.

Elsa turned to Ludvig.

"Ludvig, I thank you and Kai for being there for me during that… less than pleasant encounter."

"You are too kind, Your Highness," Ludvig bowed, "but it is Prince Hans you should be thanking. Without him, I am not so sure we would leave this room without Arendelle missing something on the discussion table."

"Ah, yes, Prince Hans," Elsa shot Hans a look, "I would like a private word with you. Would you mind leaving us alone?"

"Very well, Your Highness."

The minister excused himself and left, leaving only the couple in the empty hall. Once alone, Elsa' quickly lost her smile.

"I had no idea Arendelle is in a military alliance with Southern Isles," she frowned at Hans.

"We aren't."

"Then?"

"A ruse. A bluff if you will, to hide our weaknesses and capitalize our strengths."

"*Our?*"

"Very well, *your*"

_So it was a sham after all. I knew Hans had always been a terrific actor. There was no way he would, to put it in his own words, bleed and die-_

"But I did mean that last part," Hans said.

"Excuse me?"

"That I would bleed and die for Arendelle. For you."

Elsa was completely caught off guard with this statement.

"… Why?" was all she could manage.

"Atonement."

Elsa stared at Hans straight in the eye. She could detect no deception, but there was something in it she could not fully fathom. Was it sadness or fear that she saw? Or perhaps remorse? The uncharacteristic look on his face heightened her curiosity. Therefore…

"Walk with me, Prince Hans."

She had to ascertain it for herself.

* * *

The deluge had abated somewhat, but occasional thunderclaps still drowned the echoes of their footsteps in the deserted hallways. Elsa walked at a slightly faster pace, leaving Hans to trail behind her. She did not, after all, fully trust the man yet. But something inside his eyes, the determination she witnessed from earlier, had earned her admiration. His figure when he stood up against the bloodthirsty foreigners was simply stunning. She could not fully explain it, but she felt majesty radiating from him.

That feeling alone was enough to attract her curiosity, enough to conquer her fear and utter distrust. Thus when Gerda spotted them walking together, she assured the head maid that she would be fine by herself.

They continued to walk in silence, with Elsa throwing occasional glance at Hans to make sure he was still following without trying anything dubious. The young prince did not seem to particularly mind, throwing polite smiles every time their eyes met (which Elsa promptly ignored). After a long trail through the ups and downs of the castle hallways, they finally came to a stop.

The doors they were standing before looked grander than the rest; it stood about four meters tall and was heavily decorated with paintings and artistic carvings.

One of the two guards standing on the sides produced a key, promptly inserted it into the keyhole, and turned it to produce a 'click' sound. The door then opened with a quiet creak, belying its massive size.

Elsa nodded to the guard and entered the chamber. Hans hesitated for a second, but a quick glance from the guard convinced him to follow after her.

Once inside, the prince let out a sound of admiration escape his lips. There stood a green and plentiful garden, adorned with a wide variety of flowers and herbs. In the center was a fountain not unlike the ones standing on the front courtyard of the castle. It was by no stretch of imagination a grand conservatory, but it only adds to the calming and mysterious feeling.

"It's… beautiful," Hans muttered. He closed his eyes and took a moment to fully savor the sweet smell of the plants. When he opened them again, a smile sat on his lips. The garden was very well-tended despite the apparent lack of manpower in the castle.

"This garden was commissioned by the late Queen Idun," Elsa said, caressing a branch of vine, "my mother. I often go here when I need a moment of peace."

_I don't even know why I'm telling him all this._

"I see," Hans nodded. "It is a magnificent sight indeed. Just one look and I have all the reasons I need to spend my lone time here."

He looked to the princess and smiled, a gesture she did not return. Instead, she stepped closer to him and stared at him straight in the eye, her air full of seriousness.

"Prince Hans," she addressed him. She had been referring to him by his title ever since that night, ever since that incident happened, as a means to distance herself from him. "There is something I would like to ask you."

"And what would that be, Your Highness?" Hans replied, mirroring her stiff formality.

"You mentioned something about atonement. What exactly did you mean by it?"

Hans's smile faded on this. He blew a breath and adopted a look similar to that of a sinner asking for penance.

"I have wronged you, Your Highness. That night."

Elsa twitched at the mention, her mind playing a rapid flashback of the event. She clutched herself, desperately wanting to turn away from his gaze. But she held on. She stared firmly into his eyes as he went on and told his story.

"I have done something grave. Something terrible to you. And I wish to make amends."

"And you think I will be ready to forgive and forget after this?" Elsa blurted.

"Not so soon, no," he sighed. "But someday, perhaps."

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. The man who stood so proud, so regal just a few moments ago, now looked so broken. It's as if she was watching a man struggling with duality.

_What happened, Hans? Are you still the same Hans I know?_

She bit back the words of concern and instead adopted a look of indifference.

"I can hardly believe this. What are you playing at, Prince Hans of The Southern Isles?"

Elsa half-expected him to adopt his fake smile and composure, assuring her that he was being sincere with her. But the actual expression he showed surprised her even further.

"I do not know," he smiled sadly, "but I do not wish for our relationship to continue like this. I… I wish that at the very least, we could go back to how we were before."

Elsa raised her brow.

"If that's the case, then your… actions that night was rather blasphemous, wasn't it? Or would you blame it on the alcohol? I understand completely if that was the case," she scoffed.

Hans shook his head, looking more and more miserable.

"No, no. The responsibility is mine, and mine alone, when I forcefully kissed you."

Elsa fidgeted at the word 'kiss', sending a trail of frost beneath her feet. Hans turned away from her and began talking at a fixed pace, as if going on a monologue.

"That night, I had planned to use a love potion on you."

Elsa gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Something akin to rage boiled inside her. She wanted to unleash it and scream at this despicable man, but his ongoing speech stopped her from doing so... for now.

"I had laced the chocolates I brought for you with what I thought was love potion. But by divine intervention or whatever else, it did not work. A fact that I am thankful for until now."

Hans turned and faced her once more.

"But at that moment, I raged. My plan went awry. The careful steps I took were wasted. So I decided to blame it on the only innocent involved: you. Princess Elsa, I had let out my frustration on you."

*THWACK!*

A jolt of pain and Elsa's palm was now stinging, but the red mark it left on the prince's handsome features was more than worth it. She lifted her other hand and planted her gloved palm hard on his cheek once again, sending him lurching backwards. Breathing heavily, she observed his staggering figure as he tried to straighten himself, his hand rubbing his cheeks.

"What was my motive for doing that in the first place?" Hans continued as if nothing happened. "I was a fool. A vain, greedy, prideful fool. I had sought to conquer not only the throne of Arendelle, but you as well. I wanted everything for myself."

He drew a deep breath and went on.

"As the thirteenth in line to my own kingdom, I knew I stood no chance to succeed the throne. My only option was to marry somewhere. And when I heard I was to be betrothed to a royal heir, a crown princess, no less, I was delighted beyond measure, knowing that my future is secure. That was when I met you."

He looked at Elsa, as if waiting for her to say something; to curse him, to condemn him for ever intruding her life. But she said nothing.

"… At first, I could not care less about love or respect between us. Everything I had done was for the sake of maintaining appearance. But… for reasons I couldn't fully understand, I could not get you out of my mind." He swallowed. "At first I thought it was a trivial attraction; the initial curiosity that often comes when you first meet someone. But I knew something was different; I did not feel about Anna the way I felt about you. And as my attraction grew into obsession, I sought ways to win you over, to make you mine."

_"You're despicable,"_ Elsa thought, but the words did not manage find their way to her lips. Instead, she continued to glare intensely at Hans, who now had the look of utter defeat.

"Am I not despicable, Your Highness?" Hans said as if reading Elsa's mind. "I must be. After all, I am a man who made an innocent woman suffer because of his selfishness."

All sound came into a halt. The trickles of the rain now sounded so far away. The plants had stopped breathing and the air was still. Only the sound of two heartbeats remained, gradually getting louder by each second that passed. Elsa had gotten what she wanted to see: the visage behind **_his_** mask. She did not expect a pretty sight, sure, but this… this was an abomination. To call it ugly didn't even begin to describe it.

On the other hand, there was something she still did not quite grasp.

"… Why? Why are you telling me all this?"

The one and final question. Hans was, after all, a man of a thousand faces and a consummate liar. He could have kept this hideous truth hidden so well nobody would ever be able to shed light on it. So why would he bother showing it now? Why would he risk all that he was by revealing it to her, of all people?

"I have changed," Hans whispered. "I do not know if it's for the better. I can only hope that it is."

Elsa raised her brow, half in confusion, and half in incredulity.

"What changed me, you say?" Twice he had seemingly read Elsa's mind. "You, Your Highness. You changed who I am."

Hans turned away and hid his face; his voice now had a faint quiver in it. He let out a soft, bitter laugh.

"Ahaha… it is unthinkable, is it not? After all, how could such a man as egotistical and twisted as myself feel so strongly about another? I was at first in denial too, until the days keep passing by… and you keep filling my thoughts. As that mishap happened and I ran away from you, I thought everything would be over. But no, it only grew ever stronger. This alien feeling…" He clutched his chest.

"I think… I finally know what it is," he said, now fixating his gaze on Elsa. Green eyes baring into blue, the distance between them shrunk.

"I think… No, I'm sure. I'm in love with you."

_"What…?"_

Elsa's eyes widened, her pulse quickening as the gentleman before her stared at her intensely and uttered once again,

"Princess Elsa… I love you."

* * *

** A/N: So there you have it, folks! The moment where "Elsa and Hans take a nice walk in the park together and reveal so much about themselves". Unfortunately, no hugging no kissing - yet. But don't leave your seats now, because next chapter is going to be even bigger. :)**

**As always, don't forget to review and comment. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Unwavering Devotion

**A/N: The fifth chapter at last! I had most fun writing this chapter, and I hope you'll find it enjoyable to read too. :)**

**Also, some clarifications for the last chapter: I based the nations of Nordgard and Iscalius on real-life Germany and Italy, respectively. I believe Corona should be spain, and Switzerland and Denmark are part of the Southern Isles.**

**Now, let's sit back and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

_Then I know... I love you and I want to protect you..._

* * *

_"Princess Elsa… I love you."_

Elsa was breathless. The words continuously replayed over and over, her mind unable to absorb. At first, she uncharacteristically thought that Hans would burst into a laughter, telling her that it was simply a jest. Or maybe it _was_ a jest on a crueler level, played to shake her mental fortitude. Knowing Hans, it wouldn't be unthinkable that this was a part of yet another diabolical plan.

But something just did not feel right. Supreme actor that he was, if twisted and cunning, could Hans say those words with this degree of sincerity? Elsa was by no means an exceptional mind-reader like Hans, but she was still a reasonably decent judge of character. She could detect neither lie nor malice in his words. Logically, she would know that he was telling the truth. But the human mind is full of bias, and Elsa's was no exception.

"Prince Hans, I don't know if this is another one of your devilish machinations, but I believe it's not the real you who's talking."

"No, Princess Elsa, please believe me. I'm…"

"I believe we are done here," she cut him short and turned to leave.

"Princess Elsa, wait!"

Just as Hans was about to catch her hand to stop her from leaving, the princess shot a strong blast of chill at him.

"Don't TOUCH me!"

The Ice Princess slammed the door behind her, leaving only Hans, alone and heartbroken…

* * *

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence enveloped the dining table where the two sisters of Arendelle eat their breakfast. Anna had twirled her omelette for a few minutes now, unsure whether she intended to eat it or not. Occasionally, she would nervously look up to her elder sister, who was now finishing her cup of tea. She bit her lip, unable to stand the silence any longer, and decided to break the ice.

"Ah…"

"Hey."

They looked up at the same time, exchanging glances. Laughter fell as they realized how awkward the start of their conversation was.

"Yes, Anna? What is it?"

"Aha, no, I was just thinking… it's been a while since we last ate together," Anna chuckled.

"Yes, it has," Elsa nodded. For years, she had been used to restrain herself not to say more than a few words to Anna. It was a painful experience, yes, but if it would help prevent harm from coming into the sister she loved the most, she could endure.

"Has it been like… a week?"

"I suppose so."

"I… I see. What happened, though?"

"I'm busy with a lot of paperwork, sorry."

"Oh…"

Silence fell between them again, but Anna was determined to not let it linger this time.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Anna, thank you."

"I… see."

Elsa had pointedly implied, 'something is bothering me indeed, but you don't have to know about it'. Even Anna could sense that. However, this was a chance in a blue moon to talk with her sister – she was going to make best use of it, one way or the other. But before she could push further, a third presence came into the room.

"Ah… I thought I might find you here."

Hans had entered the room, and Elsa's face suddenly tensed at his appearance.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not! Please sit…"

"No. I am finished. Thank you for the meal."

The elder princess hastily wiped her mouth with the napkin and promptly left the table, leaving no room for further discussions. Hans sighed as he watched Elsa leave the dining room quietly, and settled himself at a seat beside Anna's.

"What's her problem?" Anna asked.

Hans shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Did you and her have a fight?"

"No… not really."

"Hans, don't lie to me please. I know Elsa had been trying to avoid you for the last two weeks."

"What…? How did you…?"

"At first I thought she was just having another one of her reclusive episodes. But after looking back, it's clear that she never wanted to be in the same room as you. Like how she would always excuse herself when she saw you approaching."

Sometimes, Anna's uncharacteristic perceptiveness scared Hans. He couldn't at all determine whether she was naturally air-headed or simply obfuscating stupidity.

"It's become worse since four days ago. The day when I heard the ambassadors from Iscalonus… or Iscalita, was it? Anyway, when the foreigners came. At this point, I think she absolutely doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. Just what did you do to her?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you. She made me promise not to tell," Hans hung his head.

Anna shot Hans a look similar to a mixture of animosity and sympathy. Finally, she drew a breath and sighed.

"Okay, I understand. You know, if you were any other guy, I would punch you in the face for hurting my sister. But now you're like a family to me. I do not wish to see my family torn apart because of a stupid fight."

"Anna… it's my fault things turned sour like this, but believe me, I'm trying my best to fix this. Elsa despises me now, I know, and I don't want you to hate me too. All I ask is, can you please give me a chance to mend the situation?"

He took Anna's hand and gently held it. Anna seemed to have mollified at this gesture.

"… Okay," she nodded, back to her cheerful self, "I'll leave it up to Mister Gentleman to try and soothe the Lady. You better not screw it up though."

Hans chuckled.

"On my honor."

* * *

The moon shone bright, illuminating the face of the young prince. Perched on the edge of the stable window, he gazed at the cloudless sky, his expression solemn and serene.

_"I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow"_

The melody flowed through his lips, slow and steady. Within it echoed conflicting feelings; gladness and melancholy, passion and loneliness. Hans let the waves of sound carry him to bliss. It wasn't until the neighing of Sitron interrupted his humming that he stepped back to earth. He reached out to the stallion, gently stroking its mane.

"You don't like mellow songs, do you old buddy?" He reached for an apple. The horse whinnied pleasantly as it snatched the apple from the prince's hand, greedily devouring it. Hans was glad he brought Sitron along; the horse had been a faithful companion throughout the lonely times he had in this foreign land.

"Hmm, but I don't think I can produce any merrier songs. Especially at times like this. Bear with me will you, old buddy?"

Sitron snorted in understanding, stroking his head against Hans' shoulder as if to encourage him. Hans nodded and started humming once more.

_"If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you..."_

He let a small smile form on his lips as he continued,

_"Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good."_

He breathed in the night air and closed his eyes, as if savoring it.

"Beautiful song," a mellow voice came from behind him.

Hans was so startled that he almost fell off his seating. He turned to see the Steward of Arendelle, Kai, approaching him.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness. I did not mean to scare you," Kai apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'm about to finish anyway," Hans laughed.

"Ah, I see. It was a beautiful song, though. May I ask who taught you that?"

"Nobody… the words and melody just seem to flow into my mind at times," Hans shrugged, drawing an impressed look from Kai.

"You are a very good singer, Your Highness," he beamed, "I guess it must run in the blood of royalties. After all, the Princesses Elsa and Anna are also wonderfully gifted songstresses."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I have only heard Princess Elsa singing exactly once, when she was eight. That was before the accident with Princess Anna happened, before the King and Queen ordered the gates closed. But boy, her voice was marvelous, like a siren! Even though she was but a young toddler back then. As for Princess Anna, she has never failed to enchant us all with her cheerful melodies. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that she is the spirit of this castle."

Hans nodded in acknowledgement. The accident with Anna… he had pondered what it was. But after the kissing incident that night, the answer to most questions that plagued him about Arendelle had been answered. Why Elsa would go on a self-imposed house arrest, why would Arendelle close the gates, and why they would refuse virtually all foreign relations. If there was one positive outcome (for Hans, at least) of the mishap with Elsa, this would be it.

"I see. Speaking of which, Master Kai, what do you know about the accident with the princesses? I have heard about it several times, but nobody seemed to be able to give me a clear answer as to what really happened."

Kai shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but alas, I am also in the dark about this. I was told that Her Highness Elsa had a condition. A condition that is so dangerous that she would have to keep herself locked for most of the time. But I don't believe all that! I mean, look at her, so beautiful, so pure, and so wonderfully smart. I have no doubt that she will grow into a fine Queen in time to come."

_I see. So not even the most trusted advisor to the late King Agdar knows about the truth. About her powers…_

"I'm sorry, Master Kai. I did not mean to bring up such unpleasant memories."

"Not at all, Your Highness! No harm done. And please, call me Kai. You are like a family to us all already. It doesn't feel right, after almost a year, to hear you still calling me 'Master'."

"Very well, Kai," Hans smiled, "let's change the topic, though. Do you sing yourself?"

"Oh no, I don't, Your Highness," Kai blushed, "I have but a humble voice. It can't be compared to yours or the princesses'."

"But you do know some songs, don't you?"

"That I do. I don't know if my hoarse voice could do justice to its beauty, though."

"Try me."

Hans nodded encouragingly at the butler. Kai gulped and cleared his throat.

"Well if you insist… I only know one song well. It has been passed down through generations of ice harvesters. Being one of them before the King recruited me, I know it by heart already."

"Let's hear it, then."

"Very well…

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining…"_

Hans watched as the steward slowly lose himself in the song. He had a firm and steady voice, and it was far from mediocre. At the very least, he could convey the meaning and feeling of the songs through the melodies that flowed through his lips. As for the song itself, something about its lyrics piqued his interest. Especially the words 'frozen heart', which kept popping out through various parts of the song. Hans kept watching until finally the steward finished delivering the last note.

"That was wonderful!"

"Thank you, Your Highness. Coming from you, those words of praise mean so much for me."

The steward bowed lowly.

"I am simply saying the truth, Kai. It was marvelous. I truly enjoyed it."

"If that's so, I'm glad that my song could entertain you."

"It did. However…"

"However…?"

"There's something I do not understand. What is the meaning behind this song?"

The middle-aged butler sported a quizzical look.

"I keep hearing the words 'frozen heart' throughout the song. I'm unsure if I read too deeply into this… but is the song referring to a specific person?"

Kai had a look of dawning comprehension at this mention. He scratched his chin, apparently deep in thought.

"There is… a legend, among the ice harvesters," he muttered, "that there will rise a person with an affinity to cold. To ice. His powers would be so great, and with it would come the burden of responsibility. He would bring either prosperity or calamity with this gift of his. But there is one thing that could properly ensure a positive outcome for all: someone he loves must thaw his frozen heart. It will not be an easy task, and they would meet a lot of obstacles, but… it is worth it."

Hans's pupils dilated in shock. This story seemed so… eerily familiar.

"This… person," he stammered, "does it specifically refer to a man? The person with the… gift?"

The butler looked confused.

"Not that I know of. I simply used the pronoun 'he' as a generalization."

"I… see."

_Could this be referring to Elsa? She has ice powers, and her position as the future Queen fits the description of burden of responsibility. But if so, she would bring… disaster? No, that couldn't be true, could it? Unless, someone thaws her 'frozen heart'… Someone she loves. But who…?_

The prince did not have to look long for an answer. The facts and his current predicament could only point to one.

_It couldn't be… me? But Elsa doesn't love me, even though I love her. Does it mean I must not give up and continue trying?_

As he kept getting immersed deeper and deeper in his thought, the steward noticed became more and more concerned.

"Is something the matter, Your Highness?" Kai's voice snapped Hans back to reality.

"No, not at all," Hans brushed it with a laugh, "I was just overthinking something, apparently."

"I see. Please don't stress yourself over it. It's just a myth anyway."

They both laughed. But Hans promptly felt something amiss. A feeling that wasn't here before now engulfed him. It was _dread_.

"Kai," he whispered, "did you notice it?"

"What is it, Your Highness?"

"The guards… I haven't seen them patrolling about for a while. Where do you think they've gone to?"

"I don't know, drinking somewhere and making a mess, perhaps? I'd be sure to chastise them later, don't you worry about it."

"No. I know the patrol duty tonight was led by Jan. He is by far one of the most devoted soldiers I have ever seen. He would never slack off in his duty."

"Jan? If so… could this mean…?"

"Yes, something is not right. I have a very bad feeling on this. Where did the rest of the soldiers go?"

"We stationed most of them in the city, Your Highness, just as Her Highness Elsa ordered. She was afraid that the wrath of the Iscalius ambassadors would incur unwarranted retribution towards our people."

"… This is bad," Hans breathed, his heart now beating very fast, "Get all of them back in the castle, now! And go to Princess Anna, make sure she's safe. I will go and look after Princess Elsa."

"Y-yes, Your Highness!"

"Now GO!"'

* * *

Hans dashed at maximum speed throughout the hallways. The signs that he'd seen along the way heightened his dread; he did not see a single guard nor servant on his path to Elsa's chamber.

"Please… be alright," he kept muttering to himself as he panted and pushed himself harder and harder, trying to get to Elsa's side as soon as possible. After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, he was finally able to see the outline of the door to Elsa's room. He promptly came to a halt, masking his footsteps and stepped closer to Elsa's room. He stopped to listen through the door, but he could make out no sound. Unable to contain his distress anymore, he burst open into the room.

"PRINCESS ELSA!"

His hunches were right. A lone man, clad in all black, was creeping over Elsa's bed, knife in hand. He was about to lift it over the princess' sleeping figure when the prince's roar of rage startled him. Hans brandished his blade and charged at the assailant.

*CLANG!*

The sound of metal meeting metal echoed loudly. With a burst of strength, Hans pushed the knave away from Elsa's bed. The loud impact and sudden outbursts had awoken the sleeping princess. She quickly stepped out of her bed in bewilderment.

"Prince Hans!? What do you think you are doing here!?" she screeched.

"Princess Elsa! Stay behind me and don't move!" Hans shouted back, not even bothering to explain. The situation should speak for itself. Elsa's eyes found its way to the figure clad in black, sudden realization and horror quickly filling her.

"Who… who are you!?"

"He's an assassin! Sent after you to take your life!"

The assassin said nothing, but reached for his pocket and produced a small pipe. Realizing what was about to happen, Hans rushed at him. But he was too late.

*TWIIIIII*

A high pitched sound echoed far away. Hans quickly brought the hilt of his sword towards the man's stomach. The force promptly knocked him out, but the damage had been done. Hans watched in terror as the assassin crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"This is bad… he's calling in reinforcements!" Hans rushed to Elsa and grabbed her by her wrist. "We have to get out of here! Now!" He did not care how rude he sounded. Elsa's safety came first, and he'd do everything he can to ensure it.

But before they could step out of the room, another figure dressed in black barred their path. And another came in from the door. And yet others, from the window. They quickly found themselves surrounded by no fewer than five. Hans cursed under his breath. Just as he thought he would create a distraction for Elsa to flee, one of the assassins had already barred the door and jammed the handle with his knife. The worse had come to worst. There was no way they could come out of this unscathed.

"Princess Elsa!" he beckoned without turning. He didn't want Elsa to see how full of fear he was. "Whatever you do, always stay behind me. And no matter how bad things get, don't reveal IT!"

_Elsa is exceptionally smart, she will know what I mean. Now… if I'm to get out of this alive, I need an element of surprise…_

His eyes locked at the blanket on the bed. Just as he was about to formulate further plans, one of the assassins rushed at him, lifting his blade high to kill. Hans instantaneously grabbed the bedsheet and hurled it at the incoming assassin. Distracted by the blocking of his field of vision, the assassin halted momentarily. This split-second was all Hans needed; he swiftly brought his sword forward and thrust it at the assassin. The soft crunching sound was the sign that the blade had found its mark. The assassin collapsed and was still, his blood staining the carpet.

Elsa let out a suppressed shriek at the sight of blood, her hands covering her mouth.

"Princess Elsa! Please close your eyes! I don't want you to have to see this!"

Truth be told, Hans was also on the verge of fumbling. The contents of his stomach was urging to gush out. It wasn't the first time he took the life another human being. Back then when he was eighteen, the carriage he was riding on was attacked by ruffians. His brothers Edvar and Karl stood valiantly and fought off the attackers, but there were too many of them. One of the bandits got through and was about to finish Hans off, when the youngest prince brandished his own blade and stabbed the bandit's heart. It was a horrifying experience, one that gave him nightmares for years and he wished to never experience again. But it seemed this time history was about to repeat itself.

No, this was even worse. The bandits were an unorganized group of misfits without much combat experience. These were trained killers.

Kill or be killed, that was how it would be.

He glanced at Elsa. The princess' trembling body reminded him of his own worst fears. He could never let anything bad happen to this woman, not at all costs.

_Even if I become a demon… so be it. I will endure the judgment of my sins. Anything, to protect her!_

This time, the remaining four attacked all at once. Hans ducked from one slash and dodged the other two, but the fourth managed to graze his shoulder.

"Tch!" Hans cursed as stinging pain jolted through his arm. But suddenly, he felt a vortex of cold gathering behind his back. He didn't need to see it to know what was about to happen.

"Your Highness, no! Don't do it!" he bellowed as he rushed at one of the thugs. He nimbly avoided the thrust that was aimed at his head and knocked the knave off balance, and quickly brought his blade to his stomach.

The second one was done for. Three more to go.

As if determined to avenge their fallen comrades, the remaining assassins became enraged.

_Good, they've lost their cool. Now I just need to wait for an opportunity and…_

His thought stopped short as one of the assassins pulled a small projectile and hurled it at him. Hans defended with his arm, but the ball exploded as it made contact with his body. From it burst open a blinding powder, temporarily robbing him of his vision.

"Kuh, damn!"

As his vision recovers, one of the assassins was already next to him, his sword at the ready. Hans put all his strength into his leg muscles and twisted out of the sword's path. The blade grazed his hip, barely missing him where he was a moment ago. Hans quickly connected the move and spun his blade into a reverse grip, and stabbed the assassin at the neck. Three down, two to go.

… Or so he thought. Just as Hans was about to pull the sword off the assassin's body, the dying assassin grabbed his arm. With such strength, especially for a dying man, Hans was unable to move.

"Let go, you!"

Hans twisted the blade even deeper, and finally the man was finished off for real. But…

"GUAH!"

"HANS!"

Hans' vision turned red. Elsa's shout did not reach him; all sounds now seemed distant. The infernal pain on his stomach signaled that the last mistake was indeed grave: one of the two remaining assassins had managed to pierce his stomach. With the last burst of his strength, he pulled his blade from the dead assassin's body and cut the throat of the one stabbing him.

_One… left._

But all his strength had left him, and he collapsed under the crushing weight of two dead bodies. The last assassin now stood before him, his sword at the ready. Hans didn't even have the power left to move.

_Am I… done for? Forgive me, Elsa, I can't protect you. At the very least, please be safe…_

The assassin lifted his blade, ready to deliver the coup de grace.

However, a blast of chill flew past the prince and the assassin was now knocked down, unconscious. Elsa had hurled a block of solid ice square to his face.

"Hans!" Elsa cried, rushing to his side. Hans leaned on a nearby pillar, finally finding the eyes of the woman he loved so much. They were now glistening with tears, and her beautiful face was distorted by pain and sadness.

"Princess Elsa… I'm glad you're safe," he breathed.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Elsa sobbed. "Because of me…"

"It's not your fault. My own carelessness did this to me."

"But why…? Why did you have to do this? I can protect myself just fine!"

"Because I made a promise to you… never to let anyone know about your powers. And I will never ever let any harm befall you."

Elsa continued to weep, her cheeks now wet with tears. Hans lifted his hand and stroked her cheek, wiping a bead of tear from her eye.

"Tears don't suit you, Your Highness," he made an effort to wink.

Elsa chortled at his pathetic attempt to flirt, her lips now forming a small smile. Hans' own lips formed a wider smile at this, and they continued to stare at each other in silence.

But the moment lasted only an instant, for Hans had seen from the side of his eyes: the knocked out assassin was now on his feet. He had brandished another blade and was now walking towards them. Hans tried to stand but his strength failed him. As a last-ditch effort, he grabbed and hugged Elsa tightly, as if to shield her from the incoming harm.

But the blow never came. The assassin was staggering, groaning ever slightly as another blade protruded from his chest. With a loud crash, he crumpled to the floor, never to wake up again. Another figure clad in black now stood over them.

"Linus's lapdog, eh… What impeccable timing you have," Hans tried to jeer, but his weak voice ruined it. Instead, he squeezed Elsa's hand and breathed, _"Calm down, this is an ally."_

"By Lord Linus's order, I am to keep you alive," he said, pulling his blade out of the dead body and wiped it. "But he never said specifically to 'keep you out of any harm'."

"Heh… masters of technicality. No wonder everyone hates you," Hans spat. "You and your Lord."

The man ignored him and crouched over, inspecting his wound.

"They missed your vitals, and the wound isn't quite deep to be life-threatening. You'll survive."

"Mind your own business, knave."

As if acknowledging Hans' words, the spy turned towards the window, instantly disappearing into the darkness.

_Damned spies. Always had to ruin my moments…_

The final light of Hans' consciousness now faded away. He slinked into the bottomless darkness, his last sight was that of Elsa shouting, calling after him.

* * *

The light of consciousness slowly came back to him. The light shining through the windows pierced his eyes like daggers as he forcefully opened them. The familiar smell and warmth of the bed. Hans was back in his room. As he tried to put strength into his body and move it, an excruciating pain shot through his torso.

"Guh…!" he let out a stifled groan.

Now looking down at his body, he found it to be lightly clothed and wrapped with thick bandages. He sighed and threw himself back onto the bed, cursing slightly as the pain jolted him once more. He tried to stare at the ceiling, wondering how dull his day would become in this condition. Just as he was about to make peace with the fact that he'd rot watching the hours tick by, a knock came by the door.

_Elsa?_

Hans's cheeks flushed at how fast his mind flew to her. The door opened with a creak, revealing… a middle-aged man in white robe. His feeling sunk almost immediately. He blew a breath and leaned comfortably on his pillow.

"Hello, Doctor Leiv."

The doctor smiled at the prince.

"Hello, Prince Hans. Awake at last."

"Indeed," Hans chuckled, "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days."

"That long?" Hans tried to hide his surprise.

"Well, considering what happened to you, I'd believe you to be pretty lucky. Even though none of your vital organs were damaged, you lost quite a large amount of blood."

"I… see."

He turned to stare at the window. He did get pretty lucky that night, indeed. Twice had he been saved from almost certain death. By that damned henchman of Linus and by Elsa.

_Elsa._

His heart skipped a beat. Now that he remembered, what happened to her after that? His heart started to race as he turned hastily towards the doctor.

"Princess Elsa!? What about her? Is she alright?"

"Well about that… I think it'll be better if we just show you. Your Highness Elsa, will you not come in?"

Another knock was heard, and the door once again opened. Elsa entered the room, looking less than vivid, but otherwise unhurt.

_Thank God she's alright…_

Hans' cheek turned redder as their eyes met.

"Hi," she smiled.

"… Hi."

There was a certain awkward atmosphere as the two continued to stare at each other, not knowing what to say. Hans, in particular, had so many things to say to her that his tongue was tied. Noticing this, the doctor grinned playfully.

"Her Highness had been worried sick about you. For the first night, she absolutely refused to leave your side, and she has been constantly looking out for you ever since."

"Doctor!" Elsa snapped, a faint shade of pink formed on her flawless porcelain cheeks. She cleared her throat to regain her composure. As for Hans, he felt like there was spring in his heart and (unsuccessfully) tried his best not to let it show.

"Well, don't let me get in your way, then. I'm sure you two have much to _discuss_," the doctor gave a sly smile and stepped back from the bed. Elsa eyed him as he made his exit and shook her head as the door opened and closed once again.

"How are you feeling?"

She still kept an impassive face, but there was a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"I've been worse," Hans grinned. Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Well considering what happened, I guess I'm lucky to be alive."

"I see," she nodded. "Thank you. For saving me."

"The pleasure is all mine," Hans replied, his smile growing even wider. Elsa frowned at this gesture, and suddenly her air was full of tension.

"Prince Hans, you are making light of the situation. You may have luck on your side this time, but there won't be any telling what will happen next time."

Hans simply kept staring at her, which seemed to have heightened her agitation.

"Promise me, never do that again. Never go and put yourself in harm's way because of me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that."

Elsa was taken aback. She now looked positively angry, which somehow seemed to make Hans a little happy.

"Why? Why can't you understand? Don't you know how I feel seeing other people getting hurt because of me?"

"My apologies, Your Highness, but it's you who fail to understand. *I* will not stand by and see _you_ getting hurt, even if it costs my life."

_"Why?"_

"Because I love you."

Elsa's eyes widened. She opened her mouth several times, but no words came out. When she finally found her voice, she could only manage a faint whisper.

_"That's… absurd." _

Hans straightened his back, ignoring the searing pain on his torso. His voice became ever firmer and steadier.

"It's not absurd. Princess Elsa, I am in love with you. And this feeling will never change until the day I die."

"But why? Why would you love someone like me? I'm not interesting or lively. I'm not a person who can bring happiness to another. I'm… I'm… _A monster_."

Elsa looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Frost began to form at her feet and fingertips, and she bit her lip to muffle whatever sound would come next from her mouth. She glanced at Hans, expecting him to look at her in disgust.

"Princess Elsa, you are the most beautiful, fascinating, and unique woman I've ever had the fortune of meeting. And you will continue to be so, until the day one of us leaves this world."

Thus the final barrier crumbled. The mask the princess was wearing shattered once again, revealing the vulnerable young maiden inside.

"But I'm _cursed_. Can't you see? I'm not worthy of love from anybody. I'm burdened to wear this mask until the day I die. Why would you still love someone like _me_? Why can't you just _leave me alone_!?"

She had laced her words with animosity, half-hoping that this stubborn gentleman would finally back down. But what came next was beyond even her wildest imagination. Hans had leaned forward and now pulling her in a hug. The warmness of his body reminded her of her fondest memories. The joy of being enveloped in another human being's warmth. Elsa couldn't stop her tears from flowing out anymore. She did not return Hans' embrace, merely sobbing in his arms.

"There is so much more to you than you know," Hans whispered, "not just pain and loneliness. There is good too, I felt it. That is why I can't leave you alone. I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to see what I see, that there is goodness in Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Hans continued to hold the weeping princess firmly in his arms. What was a mere minutes seemed like an eternity as time stood still and two hearts resonated. The two beings that had endured the pain of pretending now stood bare in front of each other. There were no more lies. No more facades. All that was were a man and a woman. Hans and Elsa. Who they truly were.

Hans finally released his hug and took a good look at Elsa, who had now stopped crying. They did not smile nor speak, merely glancing at each other. However, countless unspoken words were said as green eyes bared into blue. And finally…

"Elsa."

"I beg… your pardon?"

"Hans, call me Elsa."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that. I hope it lived up to your expectations. :)**

**The song Hans was singing is For Good from Wicked. I personally think there are so many feelings from Wicked that crossed over to Frozen, and I just thought this one would fit Hans' longing.**


	6. Chapter 5: Until We Meet Again

**A/N: I'm really sad there was no review to tell me how bad the last chapter was. :( I hope this time I can do better? Mixed POV Elsa-Hans, to give them the last push needed!**

* * *

_"… Thus, with sincerity, we would like to reaffirm our lack of involvement in this incident. We also wish that Her Highness Elsa and His Highness Hans will remain strong in these dark times."_

"… Is that it? They're just going to sweep this under the rug?"

Kai looked visibly angry and flabbergasted. Ludving, who was holding the letter, nodded grimly.

"This is the official letter from King Otto. They all but denied their involvement in the, excuse me for lack of better words, assassination attempt," said Ludvig, brimming with contempt.

"I… see," Elsa said. She had expected nothing more cowardly from that nation of savages, so this came as no surprise to her.

"This is ridiculous! Their Highnesses Elsa and Hans almost lost their lives! And they don't even offer a single apology!?"

"Kai, I didn't 'almost lose' my life," Elsa chastised him, "Although Prince Hans did come pretty close to it," she added, her voice wavering.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but this is just utterly ridiculous! Are there not any evidences that we can use to incriminate them?"

"Unfortunately, no," the minister shook his head, "the last thug that we captured had committed suicide before we can make him talk. He... bit his own tongue and bled himself to death."

Elsa gasped, looking horrified. Was there no limit to just what these maniacs were willing to do?

"Without proof of their involvement, I'm afraid they can twist the facts to whatever pleases them. At least for the moment. I'm sorry, Your Highness."

"If it must be… I'm afraid we have to endure for the moment. Tell the guards to be on alert at all times. I want the castle put under a twenty-four hour surveillance for now."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

"I can't believe this! Those monsters!"

"Anna, calm down."

"Don't tell me to _calm down_! They almost killed you, for God's sake! And now they want to pretend they don't have anything to do, or worse, it never happened!"

Hans sighed. There was little he can do to abate the princess' anger once she was riled up, especially when it's concerning someone close to her. In fact, he himself was burning with rage and disappointment; how could these savages get away with what they did? But this was no time for one to lose his composure, especially if this was just the beginning of another diabolical plan.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment."

"Yes, there is! I'm gonna ask Elsa and declare WAR on these fiends!"

"ANNA!"

Anna gasped, shaken by Hans' abrupt yelling at her. The prince who usually had such a calm and gentle expression around her now looked different. Scary, even. But for the moment, she was still so driven by her anger she shouted back at him.

"But why!? This is a very serious matter, Hans! What they did is beyond forgiveness. In case you don't remember, they tried to kill Elsa. They tried to kill YOU!"

Anna glared at Hans, her silent stare screaming 'They attempted regicide!'

"Anna, declaring war has direr consequences! Let's put aside the fact that Iscalius has a much larger army than Arendelle's and can crush us quite easily," he shook his head, noting the princess's defiant look, "What do you think would happen to the soldiers that would lose their lives in war? They have families too. Can you imagine families torn apart, fathers and sons, never to meet each other again? Can you bear such a burden, knowing that it's your decision that lets such a misfortune to befall those families?"

Anna's cheeks flushed at the realization.

"T-that's…"

"That's why, a monarch shouldn't be so quickly provoked, let alone declare war. I want you to realize this, Anna. You, along with Elsa, will be the ones who lead this country someday."

"Fine, I understand," Anna pouted. Hans smiled at her and once again stroked her hand tenderly.

"Let's do something more fun, shall we? How about we go and see the horses?"

Anna's eyes lighten up at the mention.

"Really? But are you sure you can get up? What about your wounds?"

"They've taken off the stiches on my arm and shoulder, and the one on my stomach doesn't hurt as before. Besides," Hans slid himself off the bed with surprising ease, stretching his muscles as he stood up, "I've been lying in bed for far too long already. My legs are getting stiff."

* * *

The horses sputtered in delight as they saw Hans and Anna approaching the stables, bringing with them a bag of apples and sugar cubes. A particular cream-haired stallion neighed the loudest as his master made his way to him. Hans approached Sitron and handed a big piece of red apple, which the latter swiftly snatched and devoured.

"Princess Anna, meet Sitron. Sitron, say hello to Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Hello there, Sitron," Anna said cheerfully, stroking the horse's crest affectionately, "You're a good boy, aren't you?" she added as Sitron neighed happily and started to rub his muzzle against her lovingly.

"Yes, Sitron's one of the friendliest guy, I mean, horse I've ever met," Hans said proudly. "But I can see you really like her, don't you old buddy?"

Sitron's jaws twitched, showing a toothy grin – well, as close to a grin as a horse could get. Hans winked at him and mouthed 'good boy!'

"Yeah, there's not many horses around here that's as friendly as him," said Anna, now hugging the horse. "I remember Old Gretten here almost bit me when I tried to touch him."

"_'Grumpy'_ eh?" Hans said, eyeing a certain old, black-coloured horse. He tried to hand the horse an apple when his own reflexes made him pull back – the horse had fiercely snatched the apple, almost biting his hand along in the process. "Whoa!"

"See?" Anna giggled.

"I'm glad my hand's still intact," Hans grimaced. They both laughed together and finished handing the rest of the apples to the remaining horses

"So, when did you start horseback riding?"

"When I was eight. Elsa and I began learning at the same age, but I guess she never liked the activity much. I heard she stopped after her third lesson or so."

"I see. So you've been doing it by yourself?"

"Yes, it's so much fun! I would often ride around the castle grounds, or if they could spare some guards, around the river and the hills. I once knocked the laundry poles over and made Gerda really mad."

Hans chuckled and Anna giggled mischievously at his response.

"So, how about you? When did you start?"

"I started later than you, at thirteen. Our family tradition requires that all male in-lines must receive a military training, so horseback riding is one of the requirements."

"Oh, is that so? You do seem to enjoy it much, though."

"Yes, thanks to my teacher and Sitron."

"Who taught you?"

"My eldest brother, Karl."

"Wow that must be so nice!"

"Yes. And Sitron has been my faithful companion since we were but a boy and a pony."

"Sounds like a tale of true friendship right here," Anna teased.

"Sure it does," Hans grinned, "Speaking of which, which one is your horse?"

"Oh! Come here, I'll show you," she said, leading them onto an ash-coloured horse. "This is Bris!"

"'_Gale'_? Not a bad name."

"Of course not! And he can run very fast too! Faster than Sitron, I bet!"

"Is that a challenge, my lady?"

"You're on! I'll take you on anytime! After you've recovered, of course," Anna quipped.

Hans laughed. From the corner of his eyes, something caught his attention: it was a horse of pure white mane. The white was spotless, like fresh snow upon the ground. Its eyes were beads of crystal blue, just like… _her eyes_.

"Whose horse is that?"

"Ah, that's…"

"I thought I might find you here," a third voice came cutting in. They turned around to find the elder princess of Arendelle standing at the stable entrance.

"Elsa's," Anna finished clumsily.

"Prince Hans, didn't the doctor tell you to stay in the bed?"

"Uhh… yes, he did," Hans stammered.

"Weeelll… this is awkward," Anna said, glancing at the ground. But as an idea popped up in her head, her lips twisted into a mischievous smirk. "Elsa, you know what? I have nothing to do with this. Mr. Prince Charming himself is the one who dragged me here."

"What!? Anna, you…"

"So I'll leave it up to you two to sort it out. Don't let me disturb you now, bye bye!"

"Anna, wait!" Hans shouted after her, but the younger princess had already ran away, laughing. He sighed and shook his head, turning to face Elsa.

"It's just as she said," Hans confessed, "I am the one who wanted to go out myself."

To his surprise, Elsa's face now frowned into a look of concern.

"Hans, I wish you'd take care of yourself more seriously," she said, dropping the air of formality. Though Elsa was still poised and collected most of the time, it was when they were truly alone that she could let her true emotions show. "What if the wound opened again? What if something worse happened to you?"

"Well, considering I was almost killed, I don't know what could be worse…" Hans teased, but immediately regretted it after seeing the look on Elsa's face, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you worry."

"Fine," Elsa sighed, "What done is done. Let's just get back to the castle."

"Ah, wait. Before we go back, there's just one question I'd like to ask."

"What is it?"

"Is this horse yours? What's his name?"

"That's actually two questions," Elsa rolled her eyes, "and _her_ name is Diamant."

"Beautiful name," Hans nodded, "Why don't we go and say hello to her?"

Elsa shrugged.

"So beautiful and elegant," Hans said, closely inspecting the horse, "Hello there, Diamant."

The mare neighed quietly, staring into Hans' eyes. Its eyes reflected sadness and loneliness, very much like that of her owner's.

"This girl… you've never ridden out with her for a very long time, have you?"

The princess breathed in deeply and muttered, "I haven't took her for a ride since eleven years ago. The day that I had to hide my powers…"

Elsa had told him that she was forced to hide her powers since that accident. The day when she hit Anna with her magic.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay. Shall we go back then?"

Just as Elsa turned to leave, Hans took her hand and stopped her.

"No, wait!"

"What is it this time?" she wiggled her hand free, shooting an annoyed look at the prince.

"Since you're here, why don't you take her out and ride on her once again?"

"… What? No!"

"Please, just for a little while! You two have an overdue catching-up moment, I see."

"But I haven't ridden on her for… years! Or on any other horse, for that matter."

"Well then all the more reason to do it once again, isn't it? Besides, I'm sure this girl is just as excited as I am about this," Hans said, stroking Diamant's mane.

"But…"

"Please? I promise I'll go back to the castle and rest after this. No, I promise I'll grant you a request. I will do anything you ask of me."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"… Fine, three requests."

"How about two?"

"Three."

"Deal."

Elsa sighed. Every time she got into an argument with Hans, it felt like she had won the battle but lost the war. She watched him as he briskly untied Diamant and opened her stall. He then put on the cross ties and metal ring on the mare's muzzle and led her out.

"Lead the way, Your Highness," he said cheerily, handing over Diamant. Lips curling, Elsa took the horse over and led them out of the stable, Hans stepping lightly behind her. Before them lied a spacious open field, just the perfect size for riding around. Hans helped her putting on the saddle and bridle on Diamant, and soon the mare was ready for a ride.

"Well then, Princess, your humble steed is ready," Hans presented to her in an exaggerated fashion. Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head. Just as she approached the horse, a sudden feeling of dread engulfed her.

"… No, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can!"

"No, what if another 'accident' happens? What if I suddenly lose control of my powers?"

"Calm down, I have already made sure that there's nobody around except us. Besides, Diamant is your steed. Yours. I can feel that she loves you as much as you love her."

As if in agreement, Diamant nodded its beautiful head towards Elsa, encouraging her. Elsa gulped and took a deep breath.

"… Okay, here goes!"

With one determined movement, she swiftly stepped on the saddle and mounted the horse.

"Good!"

"Now, what should I do?"

"Um, take her for a ride?"

"Yes, but how?"

"Oh," Hans scratched his chin, "For a moment there, I forgot you haven't ridden for a long time. Okay, for the start, let's go for a nice, slow walk. Here, hold the bridle carefully. No, not that tight. Firmly, but not too strong. Yes, that's right."

Hans chuckled inside at Elsa's nervousness.

"Are you ready?"

Elsa nodded shakily.

"Okay then, let's go."

Hans put his hand on the side of the bridle and lightly jolted it. The mare then started to walk ever slowly. He was glad for Diamant's calm and collected temperament; she seemed to understand his very intention to keep Elsa as comfortable as possible. They now walked together around the vast greens. Hans helped to guide them as horse and rider familiarize themselves with each other.

"Shall we go a little faster?" Hans suggested, noting Elsa's quick adaptability.

"No. Not yet," Elsa tried to hide her nervousness.

Feeling a sudden urge of deviousness, Hans purposely jolted Diamant as to make the mare walk faster.

"What on… hey!" Elsa screamed frantically. "Hans! Stop it!"

But the prince only laughed as he continued to slap on the horse. Soon after, it was running at a speed he couldn't catch up with.

"Hans, you…! Stop!" Elsa kept screaming. But little did she know that once she got past the initial fear, she was starting to enjoy it herself. As she became more and more used to the speed, time stood still. Soon she was fully immersed, able to feel both the steed's heartbeat in synch with her own. She guided the horse round and round, and five… ten… fifteen minutes passed in a blink.

"Good girl. Now please, stop," she finally whispered to the horse, fatigue getting into her. Diamant gradually slowed down and soon came still. Elsa patted her lovingly, fully reveling in the warmth of the horse's back. Only when Hans' laughter reached her did she look up and lose her smile.

"How very mature of you, Hans," she hissed, sending an icy glare towards him.

"Haha… sorry… couldn't… resist… hahaha!" Hans gasped in between laughter, his eyes starting to tear up. It was fun teasing Elsa, and doubly so provoking the different reactions out of her when she was agitated. He approached her to help her dismount, but the princess brushed him off and briskly got off the steed on her own. She sent him a light jab as her feet touched the ground.

"Honestly, though, I was pretty sure you enjoyed it," Hans said as they walked back towards the stable.

Elsa was about to balk at him, but his charming smile dampened her attempt. "_How very unfair"_, she pouted, _"to show that face after what he did."_

"It wasn't… bad." Elsa hated herself for admitting it.

"That's all?"

This time, Elsa managed to glare at him, but the loving look in his eyes sent her attempt to be angry fumbling backwards once again.

"Fine, I honestly enjoyed it."

"I knew it. You two are meant for each other."

"Yes… I guess so," Elsa murmured, tenderly stroking Diamant's mane. "Now I believe you owe me a favor, though."

"Oh!" A worried look crept upon the prince's face. "Whatever it is that you wish, Your Highness, I pray that it would not take too much of a toll on this frail body of mine."

Elsa gave a devilish grin.

"Whatever I would have you do depends on the behavior you show on your first task. And what I command for your first task is," she smirked menacingly, "to put stop on all strenuous activities as of this moment. And you are required to stay inside your bedroom at all times unless a dire situation otherwise dictates."

Hans looked as if the end of the world had befallen him. "Your wish is my command, Your Highness," he murmured depressingly.

Just as they approached the stables, however, a familiar figure had already stood by the doors.

"Princess Elsa! Prince Hans!" The steward, Kai, approached them, "I'm glad I found you."

"Kai? What is it?"

"There is someone waiting for you both. Prince Hans, your brother is here."

Hans glanced at Elsa.

"Does this count as a 'dire situation'?"

Elsa raised her brow incredulously.

* * *

"Which one of my brother is it?"

"I believe it's Prince Karl, Sire."

"Karl? What is it that he want?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Sire, but he does not wish to disclose any information just yet. He only told me that he needs to see both of you."

Anxiety filled the young prince.

_For Karl to make a personal visit, there had to be something urgent indeed._

He had to keep reassuring himself that maybe by off chance his brother was just there to visit. They haven't seen each other for a long time after all. The princess, however, was thinking of something different.

_"Two royal visits in the span of one month… Perhaps soon Arendelle is going to lose its 'closed gate' reputation,"_ she chuckled inwardly.

"I believe he would like to speak privately to both of you, Highnesses, so I will be excusing myself."

The steward then went on his separate path. The couple stopped before the door to the conference room, nodding and hoping that the worst would not come to pass. The door swung open and revealed a tall man with blond, slicked back hair already seated. He was dressed in full military uniform, complete with medals and the twin lions of Southern Isles emblazoned on his right shoulder.

_Sweet, merciful God, it's really Karl. And he's in full uniform to boot! This won't be good._

Karl got up and walked towards Elsa. It was when he stood straight that Elsa realized how tall he was; Hans was quite a tall gentleman himself, but Karl stood about a head taller than him. Like Hans, he also sported the trademark sideburns, but that's where the family resemblance stopped. While Hans looked youthful and vibrant, Karl looked weathered and seasoned. His sharp, efficient gestures emphasized his military experiences, and wisdom sat in his eyes.

"Well met, Princess Elsa," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I believe it's the first time we have met. I am Karl August Magnus Westerguard, brother of Hans."

"Well met, Prince Karl," Elsa nodded, "Hans has told me so much about you."

"Has he, now?" He glanced at Hans, who now looked positively uncomfortable.

"Only the good words," Elsa assured him. The elder prince smiled.

"Now then, shall we?"

"Yes, please, take a seat."

Hans shot Elsa a glance. _"He's always so businesslike."_

"Now then, Prince Karl, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Pardon my lack of courtesy, Your Highness, but my concern lies less with you as it does more with my brother. Regarding his recent actions."

"Recent actions?"

"More precisely, concerning the mishap with the nation of Iscalius."

The elder prince took out an envelope bearing the royal emblem of the Southern Isles.

"The details are written inside this letter," he pushed the envelope forward for Elsa to read. "But I shall sum it up for you: Hans, you are hereby ordered to return to the Southern Isles."

"… For how long? A week? Two?" he somehow hoped that the pitiful bargaining tone in his voice would alter Karl's mind. But it did not.

"You will not return to Arendelle in the near future."

Whatever optimism Hans had left had now been extinguished. Elsa stared at both brothers with growing concern. There was something missing to her; Hans's reaction was far too severe towards a simple summon for homecoming. This, along with Karl's cold, hard delivery, heightened her fears.

"What – what will happen once he goes back?"

"He will face punishment under the court-martial for abusing his position as a member of the Royal Family."

Elsa looked horrified. "What punishment? And what manner of 'abuse' did he make to deserve that?"

"He has, with or without malicious intent, threatened the dignitaries from the nation of Iscalius with military aggression. By now you should know that there is a signed treaty between the nations of Nordgard and Iscalius, with The Southern Isles acting as an intermediary. As an intermediary, we are required to keep a neutral stance at all times. Thus, the threats he made against the dignitaries of Iscalius may, and will, threaten the brittle peace we are trying so hard to maintain. He will be required to serve in the military for as long as the court sees fit."

"But why, Karl!?" Hans blurted. "I did it for the sake of Arendelle! Those savages marched in here and demanded that Arendelle, for lack of better words, *submit* to them! Am I supposed to just sit around and do nothing?"

"Lieutenant-Prince Hans Westerguard!"

Hans instantly fell silent at the look his brother gave him.

_-In this room, we are no brothers, only a superior and a subordinate. Insubordination will not be tolerated.-_

"I understand… Sir," dejected, the young prince bit his lips. "When do we depart?"

"In two weeks. We will send a ship after your wounds fully recover."

_-You have two weeks to say your goodbyes. After that, you will not be able to see her again for a long, long time.-_

_Do I have a say on this matter?_

_-No.-_

"Understood. Would that… be all, Sir?" Hans growled, seething with rage and disappointment.

"That would be all. You are dismissed, Lieutenant," Karl replied flatly.

Without a word, Hans got up from his chair and roughly swung the door open. Elsa looked with torn feelings as he stormed out of the room. She was about to go after him, when…

"Please wait, Princess Elsa. I would like a word with you," the elder prince compelled her to stay; she promptly returned to her seat and adjusted her posture. Now that they were alone, she could feel the pressure from the man before her. It felt similar to the majesty Hans showed when he was facing the Iscalius dignitaries, but this was even more powerful. She tried not to show it, but her hands and legs were shaking.

"Very well, Prince Karl. What is it you wish to talk about?" She replied detachedly, seemingly bracing against the ever growing pressure. She was not about to show any weaknesses to him. Not to this man, who did not even bat an eyelash as he ordered the cruel judgment to his own brother. But as she looked up, she was astonished to see the unforeseen change in the figure sitting before her. Prince Karl of The Southern Isles was no more, replaced by a simple middle aged man who now looked several years older than he really was. His sharp and rigid features were barely recognizable, only weariness and regret were now left prominent in their place.

"Please, call me Karl," he said. "And forgive me for showing you such an unpleasant… affair."

"Why? Why must you do that to Hans?" she demanded, her eyes shooting daggers to the blond man before her.

"I do not wish this to happen either," he sighed, "but a prince's words carry weights as much as his nation's. Hans had overstepped his boundary when he showed open hostility towards the dignitaries of Iscalius."

"Then should I not bear part of that responsibility as well? After all, he did what he had to do in order to save me from that predicament. To save my people."

"You are a good person, Elsa. May I call you Elsa?" She nodded and Karl smiled weakly, "But politics is not as straightforward as we'd often like to believe. We of the Southern Isles have been striving for peace among all nations across the continent. And this small misstep, or what else you would like to call it, could endanger the fragile truce that is currently keeping war from breaking out." Karl straightened his posture and regained his regal air. "The Parliament wanted someone to blame in case this matter escalates to the point of no return. But you, being the central figure of Arendelle, one of our closest partners in trade… they cannot touch you. So they wanted someone else. Someone of our own, who lives and dies by our law."

"Hans."

"The easiest solution," Karl nodded. "Hans is of age and could be held accountable for his actions."

"But you are the Crown Prince and his brother! Could you not have done anything?"

"I already have" the blond prince rummaged his hair, grey streaks showing over parts of the golden strands. "If the Court Martial had gotten their way, Hans's punishment would have been more severe. The dungeons would have been one of the better options, and he would never be able to see you again. But even the Royal Family must abide by the law. Our influence is limited."

"I see…" Elsa couldn't stop herself from biting her lips, her heart ridden with guilt. Had Hans not suffered enough for her sake?

"Is there something I could do? Anything, to ease his burden?"

"There is," Karl smiled. "And only if you are willing to."

"Anything. What can I do?"

"Wait for him."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Wait… for him?"

"Yes. That boy… he loves you, Elsa. Even if he himself doesn't admit it."

"He… did," Elsa said, her voice quivering. She suddenly hated herself at how she still doubted him, even after all this. "He told me that he loves me. But… I did not, I could not believe it."

"Did he, now?"

"Yes. But after what he did… I'm not sure what to believe anymore. After what he did…" she trailed off, the memory of the kiss haunted her once more.

"I will not ask what happened or what he did to you, and I will not try to defend such actions. He could be arrogant and let his pride get the better of him at times. This I know," Karl closed his eyes, as if reliving his memories, "As the thirteenth male heir in line to the throne, Hans was always so small… and insignificant in the eyes of many. Nobody ever appreciated him for what he was. By the time I realized it, he had already become an empty shell. Like a mirror; never truly expressing himself, never showing who he really was, only reflecting the pain and bitterness the world has inflicted him. I… truly regret that I could not have done something to prevent this" A tear fell off his eye. He opened them again to look at Elsa. "But when I saw him being able to express love with such… honesty, I was overjoyed. His feelings for you, they are genuine."

Elsa kept silent, staring at the floor. Only the sound of her heartbeat was barely audible.

"Elsa?" Karl's voice snapped her back, "Please forgive my tactlessness, but do you… love Hans?"

Elsa shook her head, "I don't know…" She hated herself for her indecisiveness. Did she love him? In the first place, was someone as broken as her capable of giving love? Or receiving it? Was she even _worthy _of love?

"It is fine if you have yet to decide," Karl assured her, "This is no easy matter; there is no clear distinction when it comes to our own feelings. Especially if we take into account your positions"

The Prince rose from his seat and straightened himself. "I suppose I would be excusing myself now. I must get back to the Southern Isles," he bowed, kissing the princess' gloved hand.

"So soon?"

"I do not wish to overstay my welcome, especially when I come as a bearer of unpleasant news this time. Besides, I have to go and arrange another summit with Iscalius. I will find answer if they really are the ones behind the recent attack on Castle Arendelle. Perhaps next time we could meet at a more… festive occasion."

As he nearly stepped out through the doors, Karl took a final glance at Elsa, "Elsa, I ask of this not as the Crown Prince of The Southern Isles, but as Hans's older brother. You may loathe me for imposing and adding to your already considerable burden... but please, bring back the good in him."

"Bring the good… in him?"

"You are irreplaceable to him. And thus you are the only one who can fill the gap in his heart," he said, "Please, save Hans."

* * *

Hans leaned and watched as the crew of the _Quassar _worked about busily, getting ready to set sail. He knew that by taking the fastest ship in the armada, Karl did not intend to stay long. He should be able to cross path with him if he kept waiting. True enough, the unmistakable tall figure with blond hair was soon in his sight.

"Leaving so soon?" Hans said, fully knowing he was asking the obvious.

"Yes. I have other matters to tend to," Karl said without stopping. Hans now paced himself to match his elder brother.

"How very like you, brother. To come and go without care as soon as you finish your _business_," Hans growled, his voice full of contempt. He couldn't stop his rage from flowing even though he knew full well Karl was not the one to blame for his own predicament. For a split second, Hans expected him to turn to face him, returning fire. All the better, he could use a _fight_ to release his frustration. Instead, Karl only stopped to look at him remorsefully.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have been there for you. Then maybe this doesn't need to happen."

Hans stared blankly at him, unable to muster the words to reply. He had not seen this coming at all.

"I knew what you were about to do. Josef told me."

"… It didn't work," Hans blurted. Yes, all his carefully laid plans were now in ruins. And he gained nothing through this ordeal, only pain. Unbearable pain. But why was it that he felt so… relieved?

"You should be glad it didn't," said Karl. Hans looked at him with quizzical eyes. "Had it worked, would you be able to live with yourself?"

"… What do you mean?"

"You love her, don't you?"

"… Yes."

"Then would you be content with living in lies, knowing that **_her_** love for you is but an illusion?"

Hans gritted his teeth. He knew full well his brother was completely right in this matter.

"Treasure it, Hans. Treasure this feeling that you now have. This is my only advice for you."

"... I will."

Karl smiled and pulled his little brother into a hug.

* * *

As time waits for no one, two weeks had flown by. The day of Hans's departure had finally come, and the young prince was now peering over the royal dock, watching the servants loading his goods to the ship. He had had his goodbyes with the staffs and (an especially tearful one) with Anna, but Elsa was nowhere to be seen. Indeed, he didn't even get to see her much for the past fourteen days, which only added to his depression and lingering regret.

"Prince Hans?" an attendant called him. "That was the last package, Sire. We are ready to depart."

"Good. Thank you, Aksel," he nodded. He took a last, long look at the country and the castle, fully coming to terms that he would not be able to set foot in this soil for a long, long time.

"Goodbye, Arendelle," he whispered. "Goodbye… Elsa."

Just as he turned to leave, a familiar voice froze him on his tracks, calling his name. The elder princess of Arendelle came walking towards him, the familiar flutter and tightening in his chest rose once again.

"Are you not going to say goodbye to me?"

"It wasn't me who insisted on being elusive, Your Highness," he replied cockily, barely able to contain himself. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest any moment.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I am quite preoccupied lately, as you can see. Your brother's visit has given me plenty to take care of."

"Such as?"

"Arrangements for the guards from The Southern Isles. Two hundred in total, whose accommodation we now must now tend to."

"Ah, yes. How very thoughtful of him to spare extra manpower in the light of recent crisis."

"Well thanks to a certain someone, Arendelle and The Southern Isles are now truly bound in a military alliance."

"Of course. We of the House Westerguard are men of our words, after all. We have a reputation to keep.

"Even the reputation of coming and going at a whim?"

"Yes, for the better or worse," he finished smugly. "Although, I suppose the old goats at the parliament would rather use this as an excuse to save face."

They kept staring at each other. Hans was glad, yet rather disappointed, that this goodbye was not a tearful one.

_How very like us. To just stand in awkward silence like this. If only we were more honest…_

The prince willed himself to take the princess's gloved hand and kiss it.

"Farewell then, Elsa. Until we meet again."

He turned his back on her, only to be stopped once again.

"Hans!" the amount of prudence in her voice surprised him, "Consider this my second request: take a good care of yourself. And come back to me… please."

He turned to face her, not even bothering to hide the wide and goofy the grin that etched through his face. "By my honor," he bowed, his heart now soaring above the skies. "In return, will you wait for me?"

Karl's words flew through Elsa's mind once more.

_"Do you… love Hans?"_

But this time, her answer was clear. "I will."

_I love you, Hans._

* * *

**A/N: Until they meet again indeed! Please show me some love? Reviews and comments would be lovely! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Prince Meets Queen

**A/N: Thanks for all the love last chapter! This one's a little short, but I promise I will make it up with faster release for the next one.**

* * *

"Prince Hans! We are almost at Arendelle!"

"Yes, I can see that!"

An overwhelming feeling of nostalgia swept through Hans as he peered through the distant sky. Thirteen months. Thirteen months had passed since he left Arendelle, and now there he was again. For a special occasion? Absolutely. Tomorrow would be the Coronation Day. The day of the birth of a new Queen in Arendelle. The day Elsa would finally take the throne. He was truly happy for her, but that was not the main source of his soaring spirit. Because today, he would finally see her again.

When the ship made port in the Royal Dock, he could barely contain his excitement. He walked down the plank with a defined swagger, something that made his brothers (who were just walking behind him) raise their eyebrows incredulously. Only Karl smiled, as he never saw this little brother of his expressing himself so honestly.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Prince Hans!" the rotund steward, Kai, greeted them. "Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back," Hans beamed. "Oh, Kai. Please let me introduce you to my brothers. I'm sure you've already met Prince Karl. This is Prince Erik, fourth in line, Head Physician of the Royal Hospital," he addressed the dashingly handsome prince, if a bit aged, on his right, "And this is Prince Edvar, sixth in line, General of the Army of Southern Isles," he turned to his left, where stood the muscular, broad shouldered prince.

"Well met, Your Highnesses!" Kai saluted. "Are there only… the four of you? Pardon my presumptiveness, Sires, but I remember we extended the invitation to both the King and Queen and all the Thirteen Princes of The Southern Isles."

"Yes, we are terribly sorry about that," Karl said, "But only the four of us could make it. Their Majesties, as well as the rest of the Princes, are otherwise preoccupied."

"And don't even ask about our wives. They would rather stay at home and have tea in that stuck-up little garden."

"Edvar!"

"Oh…" Kai looked dejected, but quickly regained his grin. "We understand then, Sires," the steward said; Edvar shot a quick wink at him. "Please, follow me. We have already prepared a special carriage for you."

Hans shook his head. "Thank you, but I won't be going with you. Since there's still time until dinner, I'd like to take Sitron and explore about in the town for a while."

Edvar shot him an annoyed look, but said nothing while Karl and Erik simply smiled. The butler nodded and bid him farewell, and guided his brothers onto the prepared carriage. Wasting no time, Hans quickly hopped on Sitron's back and paced into the town.

* * *

As expected, the town was bustling with visitors from myriad of countries. Certainly they were raring to see what lied behind the closed doors of Arendelle, and even more so, the rumored reclusive Queen.

"Brandy, Sir? Freshly imported from Ebona, very high quality!" one shopkeeper called.

"Thank you, but maybe next time," Hans declined politely. The festivities were indeed grand, and soon the prince seemed immersed in the bustling districts of the town, carefully inspecting the trade goods. Arendelle had been mostly self-sufficient for a long time, but the influx of new tradable goods had brought open new possibilities.

"Interesting… Even with ice trade as its biggest business, Arendelle is still able to attract these many partners. But is ice trade really sustainable for a main source of income in the long run? Or is there another possibility that we can consider… hmm?"

Hans stopped at a familiar voice, seemingly getting closer and closer. It seemed to be… singing?

_"For the first time in foreveeer, nothing's in my waaaaaayyy~"_

The owner of the voice bumped so abruptly that she was knocked over by Sitron's standing body, straight onto a boat. Then from bad to worse, the boat keeled over and was about to fall off the ridge and onto the water.

"Step, boy!" Hans urged. Sitron promptly stomped one of its forelegs onto the boat, holding it still. Disaster averted.

"Hey!" an angry voice came inside the boat.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Hans apologized profusely. His eyes widened as he recognized who the owner of that voice was.

"Anna?"

"Hans?"

The princess' incredulous look swiftly turned into one of extreme excitement.

"Hans, it's really you!" she jumped out of the boat with surprising nimbleness.

"Anna, you look good," Hans smiled as he dismounted, wanting to greet Anna in person. All of a sudden, the princess threw herself into him. "Ow!"

"Oh Hans, I missed you so much!"

"It's good to be back," he grinned.

"How was your assignment? You're not hurt, are you? Oh, why would you not visit us sooner? Anyway, let's cut the chase. Elsa and the others are waiting for you. Come on!" the princess rapid-fired in one breath, dragging the still stunned prince with her.

* * *

Elsa was sitting alone at her study, accompanied by a cup of tea as usual. It did little to calm her nerves, however, as the day of her coronation kept getting closer and closer. And as of today, it would be _tomorrow_. She was contemplating on how she could uneventfully pass the day. 'Conceal, don't feel' kept flowing over and over through her mind.

She nearly jumped out of her seat as a rhythmical knock came from behind her doors.

"Elsa, it's me, Anna!"

"What is it, Anna?"

"I've brought a special someone! Look who it is!"

Elsa sighed and got up from her seat. It would better not be one of the dignitaries wanting to see her before the coronation; she was nervous enough just as it was. However, her jaw nearly dropped open when she saw the person standing beside her sister.

"Hi," he said. Auburn hair and emerald eyes. The coppery, well groomed sideburn. The face that she dreamt about for so long.

"Hi," she managed. Yet again, the two of them only kept staring at each other in silence until Anna's jovial chirping snapped them back.

"Oh I forgot, your brothers are here as well, aren't they? I'll go and fetch them!" she jumped and dashed off. Elsa stared at her sprightly sister and shook her head.

"Want to come in?"

"If I may."

Elsa pulled the door wider so as to allow him to step into her room. As soon as they were inside and alone, both simultaneously encased themselves in a long awaited embrace.

"I miss you… so, so much," Elsa whispered.

"Me too," Hans replied, his voice quivering. He was truly glad that she was still the same Elsa. The one and only that he loved so much. Well, maybe not. As he looked closer, the would-be Queen now looked more mature. Her hair, still tied in a bun, now looked fuller; she had kept it growing nicely. The light dusting of freckles was now barely recognizable, almost completely hidden by the whiteness of her porcelain skin. Her sapphire eyes was deeper, and he was sure he could sink into them for eternity and still not being able to touch the bottom. Simply put, she was more… beautiful.

On the other hand, Elsa was astonished to see the change in the Prince himself. He now looked more dashing, if a bit worn and torn with a few, faint scars here and there. But it only added to his manly appeal; his features now looked sharper than ever. On his cape and uniform lies the lion emblem of the Southern Isles Royal Navy, and on his chest were numerous medals.

"Admiral at last?" Elsa asked, regaining her detached posture.

"Not quite yet. Vice Admiral."

"Yes, I can see that. I'm just wondering since you always set your sights beyond what lies on the horizon."

"Astute as ever, Your Highness."

Elsa knew that jumping from the mere rank of Lieutenant into Vice Admiral in a span of a year was by no means a small feat, especially in the esteemed Royal Navy of Southern Isles. Only those with the greatest achievements, for example, apprehending the Captain of the Black Pearl Pirates who often terrorized the waters of Corona, could be considered for such promotion. Such were the tall tales that she heard and read about his endeavours (mostly through his letters, of course).

"So, how was life at sea?"

"It was enjoyable. Obviously the men working under me was expecting an obnoxious, pampered, good-for-nothing royal brat. Fortunately I have been able to magnificently overturn their expectations."

Elsa giggled. The way he pronounced 'magnificent' was so full of confidence with a dash of arrogance. It was so _Hans_. "Good for you, then."

They smiled, reveling in the presence of each other. That was, until another rhythmical knock came from beyond the door.

"Elsa, it's me again, Anna! Would you like to join us for tea? Hans's brothers are already in the garden!"

"It's always something," Elsa sighed. "Shall we go? I'd like to meet these brothers of yours as well."

"After you."

* * *

Everything went as expected. They had tea in the garden, followed quickly by dinner afterwards. Elsa seemed to enjoy the company of Hans's brothers, especially Edvar. In fact, the two appeared to enjoy their conversation so much that Hans would have been burning with rage and jealousy if it were not for that: 1. Edvar was his brother, 2. Edvar was married, 3. Elsa was his loving fiancée. Despite all this, he couldn't help to notice that during the moments of silence, Elsa would quietly hug herself with shaking arms. Thus when the day was called and Elsa was nowhere to be found, he quickly resigned himself and headed to the one particular direction.

He stood once again before the heavy laden doors, anticipation building inside him. Nodding to the guards standing beside, he knocked on the door and opened it, revealing the lush and beautiful garden from before.

"There you are," he said, noticing the figure standing at the center of the garden.

"Here I am," Elsa smiled. Her platinum blonde hair and her teal nightgown made her look like shimmering beneath the starlight.

"Trouble sleeping, My Queen?"

The princess raised an eyebrow.

"By tomorrow, I would have to call you that. Might as well start now," Hans shrugged. Elsa giggled.

"You have wonderful brothers."

"Yes, I can see that you enjoy their companies, especially Edvar's."

"Is that jealousy I heard in your voice?" Elsa grinned slyly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hans blushed. Elsa snickered at this unmanly gesture, and soon they joined together in laughter.

"I wish all of them could have come, though."

"No… I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Not all of them are overly fond of me," Hans smiled sadly. "And by extension, you. No offense, though."

"No, sorry. It's I who should apologize for bringing up such unpleasant matter."

Silence once again fell between them.

"Is something bothering you?" Hans decided to not let it linger.

"No, not really…"

"It's about the coronation tomorrow, isn't it?"

Elsa sighed. She knew she could never hide anything from him.

"Don't worry, it will be okay," he assured her. "Anna and I, we are always here for you. You will do just fine."

"Thank you…"

An inexplicable magnetic force drew them closer as their eyes met. Soon after, they were once again locked in a loving embrace. Caressing. _Kissing._ Hans had instinctively sought her lips and brought his to meet. His heart leapt as he felt the familiar, refreshing coolness on his lips once again. But this time, it was different. It was a mere clumsy touching of lips but it felt divine. Kind and gentle. A kiss to give and seek from each other, to fulfill, to love. Time came to a standstill.

Finally, they parted. Looking into each other for the last time, they pulled each other into a brief hug before letting go.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Hans."

* * *

Elsa woke up with a refreshing feeling in the morning. She pulled away from her pillow, brushing her hair off her face. The tender moment that the two shared last night had really helped calm her nerves, and now she even managed to smile.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be,"_ she hummed as she looked into the mirror. It was still the same, beautiful her plus grin. Perfect. She moved to change into the prepared gown. It was a beautiful, smooth black and green silk embroidered with flowery patterns of magenta.

_"Conceal, don't feel; put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

She reached for the teal silk glove lying on the dressing table. It was a new pair of gloves, wrought especially for this Coronation Day.

_"But it's only for today. It's agony to wait."_

This was it. She just had to endure for a day. Then, she could return to her peaceful life. With him…

_Papa, Mama, Anna, give me strength. And Hans… _

She reached for the door, ready to announce her arrival to the world.

_"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"_

* * *

_Verðug dróttning stór _

_Hjarta af gulli skína_

Solemn voices resonate through the air, blending and delivering forth a beautiful melody. Royalties from multitudes of countries now sat inside the tiny chapel. A new queen was about to be born.

_Kronum þik med vánum, ást ok trú. _

_Fagra, grýttur land, heimr Árnadalr._

Hans sat among his brothers, his eyes fixated on the central figure of it all. She looked absolutely stunning in the gown, and the cape emphasized her regal air even more. Besides her stood the younger princess, equally beautiful, her black topped and green skirted gown flowed to match her sister's. Anna shot Hans a look and waved lightly at him, which he returned. At the beckon, he saw Elsa bowing down her head for the cardinal to bestow the crown.

_Fylgið dróttningu ljóssins…_

The song had finally come to a stop. Elsa reached for the scepter and orb, but stopped halfway; the cardinal seemed to whisper unheard words to her. Then she took off her gloves, swiftly grabbed the regalia, and turned to face the audience. Ever growing worry and tension etched on her face.

_They are making her take off the glove? _

Elsa shot Hans an uptight glance which he promptly returned with an assuring nod. The tension at the princess's face seemed to abate momentarily when she caught his smile.

_Stay strong, Elsa. I'm here with you._

The audiences stood in unison as the cardinal started to chant,

_"Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr.."_

Frost began to creep at the shining metal, though it was so faint that nobody seemed to realize it. Except two.

_Not good. Hang in there, Elsa!_

Elsa shot Hans a panicked glance. The prince nodded firmly in encouragement, and thus she endured.

_"… Queen Elsa of Arendelle." _

It was done. Princess Elsa was no more, and in her place now stood Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The newly crowned queen briskly replaced the orb and scepter and put her gloves back on, a gesture that may invite curiosity by many, and one understanding and comforting nod from a certain red-haired prince.

_You did good. Well done, Elsa._

Hans smiled broadly as he joined the other attendees in a standing ovation. The Queen caught his glance and at last, a genuine smile formed on her lips.

_I did it, Hans._

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe how long I have waited to write this. Elsa's coronation is, and always has been, one of the few moments that I truly love. I hope I could do justice to its beauty with my version. **

**As always, please comment and review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Her Sorrow, His Vow

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the lovely reviews! You people are awesome! To Marr Mo: there is no shame in shipping Helsa, because we all know it's an awesome ship! Perhaps we can try to "enlighten" this friend of yours? *wink***

**... Well, I have nothing else to say. Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

The air was brimming with festivities that night. Music flows through the hallways, and the ballroom was filled with smiling faces. Couples were dancing, adults and kids were eating, and friends were conversing. Then it all came to a halt as a familiar middle-aged steward stepped forward and addressed the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Following the announcement, the Queen stepped forward. Her air was regal and wisdom sat on her brows. She smiled as the steward made yet another address.

"Princess Anna, of Arendelle!"

There came scurrying the princess dressed in sleeveless black and green. Some chuckled from among the sea of people as he saw her standing not-quite-so-close to the queen. Kai approached her and gestured her to step closer.

"Here? Are you sure? I do not think I'm supposed to… Okay." She stammered. A few more low laughs and snickers were heard. The princess continued to fidget uncomfortably as the guests clapped and paid their respects.

"… Hi."

Anna's heart almost leapt out of her chest.

"Hi... Hi me?" she stuttered, at which Elsa smiled and nodded. "Oh. Um. Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you!" Anna's eyes widened and she went into her trademark rapid speech mode, "You look beautifuller! I mean not fuller, you don't look *fuller*, but more beautiful."

"Thank you," Elsa giggled. "So, this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought."

"And what is that amazing smell?"

The sisters made a synchronized sniffing motion. "Chocolate!"

Anna was about to say, _'Would you like to go and get some?'_ when the arrival of the steward interrupted her.

"Your Majesty. King Tomas and Queen Rosa of Corona."

The sisters gasped in delight as they beheld the couple before them.

"Uncle Tomas! Aunt Rosa!" Anna shrieked joyfully and threw herself into the arms of the King.

"Anna! How great to see you!" the King laughed. "You look gorgeous now! And you, too, Elsa. I'm glad you two are doing just fine."

"We have been wanting to see you for so long, dear Elsa, Anna," Queen Rosa said, stroking Anna's cheek.

"Words cannot express how delighted I am to see you too, Your Majesties," Elsa bowed.

"Elsa, there is no need for formality!" the King chastised. "We are family, after all!"

"Yes, Elsa," the Queen smiled. "Oh, I can't believe how beautiful you have grown. You look just like Idun in her youth!" The smile on the Queen's face faltered a little at the mention of Elsa's mother. "'Tis pity she is no longer with us."

"Yes... I truly regret what happened to them," King Tomas sighed grimly, "I miss my days of drinking and sparring with Agdar. If only we had not sent that invitation…"

"It's not your fault, Uncle Tomas!" Anna said, "Please, do not blame yourself!"

"You are too kind, Anna," the King hugged the princess, "I am glad that at least, I could be here on this beautiful day."

"We are, too!" said Anna, hugging him back. "Oh! By the way, I haven't seen the 'Miracle Princess'! Your long-lost daughter? Where is she?"

"Ah, we were just about to introduce you. Rapunzel!" the King called. A beautiful, short-haired brunette wearing a pink gown appeared from behind him. She resembled her mother very much just as Elsa resembled hers. And since both Rosa and Idun were half-sisters, Rapunzel, too bore an uncanny resemblance to the sisters of Arendelle.

"A pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna. I am Rapunzel," the Princess of Corona introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you too! Please, call me Anna!" Anna chirped. "Oh, wow! I have heard the stories but I still cannot believe it! How did they manage to hide someone as beautiful as you?"

"It's a long story," the King smiled, "But I'm glad that she is back now. Back to us."

"By no small thanks to a certain someone, Father," Rapunzel added. "Eugene!"

This time, a young and dashing man came from the crowd. He was dressed in royal garments, but he did not, Elsa noted, have the particular air of royalty. If anything, the way he carried himself seemed more… roguish. A little bit of contrast with _him_.

"Hello there, Your Majesty," he flashed a charming smile at the young queen, "I'm Eugene, but my macho friends call me Flynn." Elsa had to hold herself back from giggling. His attempt at flirting was so pathetically obvious that it amused her.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shot him a threatening look. Eugene flinched at how intense her stare was.

"That was just a greeting, Rapunzel! A greeting! Nothing more! I'm still your loving husband!"

"Really?" Rapunzel furrowed her brows.

"I believe no harm was done, so let us just leave it at that," King Tomas laughed, "besides, Queen Elsa herself is already engaged."

"Oh, yes dear!" Queen Rosa quipped, "Where is this fiancée of yours? We would like to meet him as well! I am sure he must be very handsome."

"Yes, Aunt Rosa, he is! And he and Elsa are very much in love at the moment!" Anna jumped in.

"Anna!" Elsa blushed. She swallowed, trying to hold back the rising heat to her cheeks, but it seemed futile.

"Is that so?" King Tomas laughed. "Where is he, then?"

"That is… I do not know," Elsa sighed. She had been trying to find him after the ceremony was over, but it seemed he had immediately disappeared somewhere with his brothers.

"Oh, is that so?" the King said. "Well, that's a pity then. Perhaps we can meet him another time. Alas, I would much like to converse more, but I suppose we must excuse ourselves now," he glanced at the long line behind him. "I'm sure those behind us are dying in anticipation to greet the new Queen as well."

"I will see you in short then, Elsa, Anna," Queen Rosa kissed both her nieces' cheeks.

"See you later!" Rapunzel waved. Eugene winked to both the Queen and the Princess.

"Later, Rapunzel!" Anna waved back.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled. But it seemed there was no time to pause and joke. The steward, Kai, beckoned for the next guest to come forward. It was a short, elderly man with receding hair and bushy mustache.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton!" the elderly man snapped. "The Duke of Weselton. Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it is only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen!"

The duke then started to display some nimble moves that was not quite similar to a dance, then stopped at a low bow. Elsa and Anna's eyes widened and they had to hold back lest they chortled; the fake hair that the duke was wearing came undone.

"Thank you," Elsa said through gritted lips, trying her best to maintain a straight face, "only I don't dance. But my sister does."

"Oh lucky you!" the duke promptly seized Anna by the arm and dragged her towards the dance floor. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!"

"Like an agile peacock!" the duke started to move in a chicken-like fashion, inviting giggles from the surrounding ladies. "Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do *you* know the reason, hmm?"

"No… no," Anna stammered. There was no explanation, not that she know of.

"Oh alright. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing!" he seized Anna's waist and pulled it. Elsa giggled at the antics and Anna returned an 'I'll get you back for this!' grin. "Like a chicken with a face of a monkey, I fly!"

"Wow, he was sprightly!" Elsa smiled as Anna approached her, obviously fatigued from the endeavor.

"Especially for a man in heels!" Anna panted.

"Are you okay?"

"I've… never been better! This is so nice!" she breathed. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Elsa smiled. But the smile quickly faded the next second as she averted her gaze. "… But it can't."

"Why not? If…"

"It just CAN'T!"

Anna was taken aback. Why would she say that? Did Elsa not know how much she had yearned for this day? And Elsa herself agreed that parties like this were _nice_. So why?

"Excuse me for a moment," Anna said, holding back her tears. Elsa watched in pain as her sister left the ballroom, leaving her standing alone.

"Queen Elsa?" came a voice from beside the queen. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Please leave me for a moment." She didn't care if she sounded rude. She had shut Anna out once again, and words could never describe how it tore her heart to pieces to do so.

"How about a small conversation then, Your Majesty?" again came the stubborn voice, "I'm sure there's something you wish to talk about."

"Look, Sir, I…!" she blurted, but quickly halted herself when she saw the man standing before her. "Hans?"

"Well met, Your Majesty," the red-haired prince smiled and bowed.

"Hans, I…"

"I know something is troubling you. Shall we meet on the northern verandah after the meet-and-greet?"

"… Okay."

* * *

Hans stood with folded hands behind his back, gazing into the ever-far star filled sky. The wind flew ever so softly, but surely becoming colder, signifying the darkening night. The one he sought for soon came after, a creak was heard as she opened the door.

"Beautiful."

"Yes, beautiful night. It's so full of stars."

"Not the stars. You."

"!"

Elsa turned red almost instantly. How on God's green earth could he say that with a straight face? She wasn't sure if this was some sort of another devious plan to let her guard down and would have hit him in the face, if it weren't for the guests behind the doors and her current predicament. The prince seemed to notice this, and moved in closer to hold her hands.

"It's Anna, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"What happened?"

"I… I've done something terrible. I know how much she has been looking forward to this day, and I just had to ruin it for her," Elsa bit her lips to hold back the tears that were threatening to gush out. A queen must never cry. No matter what. "I told her the gates cannot stay open. But she doesn't know why. She cannot!"

"Calm down," Hans said, pulling her into his arms. "I am sure she will understand someday. But, Elsa," he stroked her hair tenderly, "you have to tell her. About your powers."

"What!? Are you insane!?" Elsa abruptly pushed Hans away from her.

"Shhh! Quiet down, please," Hans pleaded. "Elsa, it is time. No more hiding. At least, not from Anna. Would you rather have her bear the burden of not knowing for her entire life? Not knowing why you *choose* to shut her out? Anna is not a kid anymore, Elsa, and so are you."

"But then all my parents' effort will be all for naught!" the queen tried to hold back her rising voice as much as possible, "Why do you think they choose to shut the world out? Why do you think *I* choose to shut the world out? Why have I endured the pain, unbearable pain, for thirteen years? It's to keep Anna safe, that's why! And now you are telling me to just let it all go!?"

"Elsa, if you truly want to keep Anna safe, it doesn't just mean you have to look after her physical wellbeing! The body may heal, but the mind is not always so resilient. We will inflict greater damage in the long run if we keep shutting her out. And this time, she may not even recover."

"But… what if that accident happens again? What then? Can you guarantee that my powers will never go out of control again? You can't, Hans!"

"Elsa…"

"Let go of me!"

"Elsa, please. Believe me when I say this: you are the one whom I can place my complete and utter faith in. You will get through this. No, we will get through this. Together. We can take as long as we need to keep you hidden from the rest of the world. As long as we need until you are ready. Just… not Anna. Please. I know I can never love her as much as you do, but I care about her just the same. Please, don't let her become like *me*."

Elsa gasped. He was the only one other who knew full well the pain of being shut out for years. He was the one who almost become a *monster*, yet averted it through his own force of will. This time, he was determined to prevent someone he loved from going down the same path. Someone *she* loved. More than anyone. What right did she have to stop him?

"… Fine," she whispered. Hans immediately pulled her into his arm once again to stop her from shaking. "When this is all over, will tell Anna. We will get through this together. Promise me, Hans."

"I promise. I promise to be beside you for all eternity. In good and in bad. In happiness and in sorrow. Not even death can do us part. This I swear."

"That sounds like a marriage proposal," Elsa chuckled. She was glad he was with her. With him, she could once again find her smile.

"Actually…" Hans reached for his pocket. "…Huh? Where did it go?" His face quickly dropped as soon as he realized the thing he was looking for was not inside.

"What did what go?"

"The ri…!" He blushed. It must be still inside his room, carefully locked inside the dressing table drawer, now that he remembered. Why did he have to blow it all now? Why? "Never mind. Let's just get back to the party. The guests must be wondering where you were going by now."

No matter. There was still time. They have all the time in the world they need.

"Okay."

* * *

They separated ways and went back inside the ballroom one after another. They were still engaged, sure, but they had to be careful not to make a show of their 'oh-so-intimate-young-couple-under-the-stars' moment they had. Royals had an appearance to keep, after all. But they were so surprised when they saw the one they were just discussing about.

"Anna!"

"Elsa!" the strawberry blonde-haired princess called through the sea of people. She appeared to be dragging someone with her. "I mean, Queen. Me again. May I introduce you to Kristoff!" The man she was pulling along was now revealed in full. He was tall; taller than Hans, even, and heavily built. Not at all bad looking, but rough on the edges. The messy blond hair, along with the attire he was wearing suggested that he must be an ice harvester, or had been working as one before.

"Uh… Hi there. Queen Elsa. My name is Kristoff," he stuttered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Anna, who is this man?" she asked, ignoring Kristoff's self-introduction.

"Oh, he's Kristoff! He just introduced himself, didn't you hear?"

"I know, but why did you bring him here?"

"Oh yes, actually… We would like your blessing… of our marriage!"

"WHAT?"

All eyes now peered on them. Elsa didn't bother to hide her surprise, and apparently, even Kristoff too.

"Anna, what…"

"Oh, shush! Your Majesty, what is your will?"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Oh yes, we haven't worked all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony!" the princess once again ran her motor-mouth on. "Obviously we'll have soup, and roast, and ice-cream. And chocolate!"

"Anna, wait," Elsa cut in, "where did you meet this man? And when?"

"Oh! I met him last week, on the North Mountains! You know, I was getting really bored so I went up the mountains by myself."

"Wait, you, _a princess_, went up the mountain by yourself? And you didn't take any guards?"

"Guards would just slow me down. Anyway, I got attacked by wolves," Anna said airily as if she was talking about taking a walk in the park, failing to notice the flabbergasted looks of those around her, "and Kristoff saved me! My knight in shining armour!"

"Is it true?" Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"Yes… it is true, Your Majesty."

Elsa and Hans exchanged glances. It didn't seem like this man was lying. Well to be brutally honest, he didn't look like he was capable of such devious plot in the first place.

"I see. My deepest gratitude to you, Kristoff, for saving my sister," Elsa said detachedly, quickly turning back to Anna. "But Anna, you can't marry him."

Anna's smile dropped.

"What? Why?"

"Anna, you can't marry a man you just met."

Hans shot Elsa a worried look, but the queen still had her back on him. For a moment, Anna looked as if she was going for an outburst, but Hans was truly surprised when she faced them once again with a smile.

"Okay, no problem."

"… What?"

"You said I can't marry a man I just met. I agree with you."

_Just like that?_

"… I'm glad you understand," Elsa managed a small smile. Kristoff looked relieved as well.

"But!"

"But…?"

"Can we let him in the castle from now on?"

"… What?"

"You know, because after this party is over, the gates will be closed once again! So, please, can we let him in before that?"

Hans's eyes widened. This style of argument… it was one of the persuasion techniques he taught her. Getting the respondent to comply by first asking a completely unreasonable demand, followed by a much more reasonable one when the first was rejected. And it was almost flawlessly executed too, had it not been for a fatal miscalculation: they were in a party. A party whose guests almost exclusively comprised of Royalties. Had they been alone, Elsa would almost certainly accept this request. But as of now, surrounded by total strangers with powerful influences, the queen _had_ to maintain appearance first.

"... No."

This time, Anna's smile was gone for real, replaced by a horrified look.

"What? Why?"

"Anna, we can't let strangers inside the castle. Once the gate is closed, it stays closed."

"But why? Kristoff is not a stranger!"

"When did you meet him again, Anna?"

"Last week!"

"One week isn't enough to make you best of acquaintances. For all I know," Elsa turned to Kristoff, "You are still a stranger."

"But, Elsa…!"

"Anna, she is right," Hans jumped in, "We can't just let strangers in."

_"Please, just listen to her for now. We will discuss about this again later after the party,"_ he added in a whisper.

"No! Not even you, Hans! Why are you always defending her? Don't you remember how you feel when she shut you out?"

"Anna, I'm just…"

"Don't you know how _*I*_ feel every time I see you two together?" Anna kept screaming, her eyes were on the verge of tears, "I have dreamed for a _long_ time for this! To find romance just like you two did! Why can't I have it?"

Anna turned to Elsa, who now looked just as hurt as she did.

"Elsa, please! I can't live like this anymore!"

"… Then _leave_."

It was a tiny, but strong ultimatum. Anna, and even Hans and several others gasped.

"Now, the party is over. Close the gates," the queen ordered, turning her back on Anna.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna briskly grabbed her sister by the arm – the glove accidentally came off as she violently yanked it.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa tried to snatch the glove back, but Anna kept it from her.

"No, I won't! Why would you wear this anyway? So you can't touch people and people can't touch you?"

"Enough, Anna!"

"No, what did I ever *do* to you!? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO *AFRAID* OF?!"

"I SAID *ENOUGH*!"

The dam broke. At the furious wave of the queen's hand, ice spikes sprouted from the floor, threatening those who would get close. Gasps of shock were heard, all eyes were fixated on the sole figure behind the wall of ice.

"_Sorcery._ I knew there was something dubious going on here."

The queen backed off, her pupils dilated in terror. Her breath was short, and chest heaved up and down painfully.

"Elsa…?"

Their face. Everyone was in fear of her powers. Their eyes, shooting daggers towards the helpless young queen. Unable to bear it any longer, she swung open the door behind her and _fled_.

"Elsa wait!"

Hans reflexively dashed after her. The barrier of ice blocked his path, but it did little to slow him down as he vaulted over it.

_By God's grace, how did I ever let this happen? How!?_

He kept cursing and blaming himself as he paced after the trail of frost left by the queen. By the time he reached the courtyard, an even bigger mayhem had already ensued: one of the fountain was frozen over. As he was about to rush over to the queen's side…

"There she is! Stop her!"

The Duke of Weselton had also come after her.

"Please, just stay away from me," Elsa pleaded, "Just stay away!"

But out of her control, a jet of ice shot from her hands, barely missing the standing Hans and hitting the wall, knocking the Duke and his men down.

"Monster… Monster!" the Duke condemned. The people around her seemed to grow further agitated by his words; some looked clearly frightened – others were hostile. Unable to bear it any longer, the queen once again dashed off, leaving the devastated prince standing on the door.

"Elsa!" came a voice from behind him. Anna had come after her as well, joining him in the chase

"Quickly, we have to catch up with her!" Hans grabbed her hand and raised his pace. Thankfully, the princess was an accomplished runner, and together they ran and ran across the castle's hallways. Soon after, they almost caught up with her – she was on the edge of the fjords, with no land left to step on. Now all he had to do was to rush over to the frightened queen and calm her down.

"Elsa, please, stay where you are!

"No! Hans, Anna, stay away from me!" she shouted back, unconsciously stepping closer and closer into the waters.

*SKRRLCH*

Hans's eyes widened as the waters across the fjords froze by the queen's very steps. His legs were numb from shock; he could only watch as the queen crossed the frigid waters, each of her steps seemed to expand the frozen surface by magnitudes.

"Elsa… No…" he breathed helplessly as the queen disappeared from sight, and into the darkness of the forest.

"The fjords…"

Hans and Anna's terror only heightened as they witnessed the surrounding sea was now covered by frost. Ships were pinned down, unable to move as the deep layer of ice continued to multiply. Wild creatures now fled into the depth of the forest as the air became colder with each second passing. And soon after, they watched with their very eyes something that would be inconceivable in summer.

"Snow…?"

Fury overcame the young prince as he had finally took in the predicament. Rage at his powerlessness. Rage at his foolishness for not being able to foresee this catastrophe, let alone prevent it from ever happening.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" he pounded his fists into the ground. Blood was now dripping from the tips, but he didn't care. The pain was superficial compared to the one he felt on his chest.

_I have failed you, Elsa. I have failed you._

"Hans…?"

"I'm sorry, Anna."

"Did you know…?"

Hans refused to meet her eyes, and instead fixed his stare on the ground and bit his lips bitterly.

"Why have you never told me…?"

"We were..." he choked on his own words, his voice trembling with agony, "we were planning to tell you. After all of this is over…"

Anna gasped. "So… this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish…"

"No!" Hans grabbed her, "Don't you dare blame yourself! Don't you dare! If anyone is at fault here, it is me!"

"I… I get it. I'm sorry."

Anna's eyes, almost brimming with tears, pierced his heart even deeper. When did he become a savage who yells at a helpless young woman?

"I'm sorry, Anna," he pulled the princess into a hug. "I'm sorry. Let's just get back inside… for now."

"Yes..."

The wind continued to howl that night. A storm was brewing…

* * *

**A/N: So it is done. As you can see, I am trying to keep faithful to the original storyline of Frozen as much as possible, but I, too, add some twists here and there to make refreshing changes. So please let me know about your thoughts? Reviews would be very lovely. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: I'm Right Here For You

**A/N: Reviews, follows, and favorites are my lifeblood. Thank you, all of you. ****:D**

* * *

By the time they made it through the cloisters, snow had covered almost every surface in Arendelle. Hans kept a firm grip on Anna as they carefully maneuvered their way back to the castle courtyard, sheltering from the cold. His heart was burning and splitting in pain, but he forced himself to keep a tough face and smile every time the younger princess had her eyes on him. At the very least, this was the person he absolutely must not let further harm come to tonight. Concerned faces greeted them as they re-entered the castle.

"Your Highness!"

"Princess Anna, are you alright?"

"Prince Hans, what about the Queen?"

All the voices showed concern, except one.

"The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!"

Hans's eyes furrowed. That was the Duke of Weselton. The man who pushed Elsa to the edge, the man who had to pour salt to her wounds, and forced her to commit this _insanity_.

"You have to go after her!" he ordered the two men who were always stuck with him. Bodyguards? Most likely. But Hans did not care. He was about to confront the man and give him a little taste of his pain when Anna jumped in front of him.

"Wait! No!"

"You!" The duke jumped back, shielding himself behind the two bodyguards. "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a _monster _too?"

"No," Anna's face contorted in pain. Hans's fury subsided at this; what would she feel if he were to go out of control too at this moment? "No, I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right, she is," Hans came to her defense. "I can vouch that she had no magical powers in her," he added, noting how bizarre 'ordinary' was when taken out of context.

"You! You are Prince Hans! The Queen's fiancée!" the duke shrieked. "Is this part of your diabolical plan too?"

"Please watch your words, Sir. You are now standing within the grounds of Arendelle," Hans seethed, his control slipping. "And Queen Elsa is NOT a monster. You would do well to remember that."

"She nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice!"

"Her ice!"

"Why you…!"

"It was an accident," Anna cut in, "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this…"

She took a deep breath.

"Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

Hans's eyes stretched in horror.

"What? No!"

"Yes. Someone, find Kristoff please!"

"No, Anna, you can't do this!" Hans blocked her, "*I* will be the one who will go after her. You stay here!"

"No, Hans, I want you to stay here and take care of Arendelle!"

"But it's too dangerous out there! What if something bad happens to you? What if you get attacked by wolves again? Arendelle cannot afford to lose two heirs in one night! _I_ cannot afford to lose you too!"

"She's my sister, Hans! I care about her more than anyone else! I would gladly risk my life if it meant I can bring her back here. Besides," Anna shot up a finger, noticing Hans' defiant look, "I can't manage a country as well as you can, Hans, especially in this dire situation. What if a scuffle breaks down again during this time of chaos? Arendelle needs you, Hans. I can't think of anyone else to relegate this duty to other than you."

Hans fell silent at her words. This was the only time she had him beaten soundly in an argument. He had no way to counter this. Still, he would not so easily give up.

"But… Anna," he pleaded, "I promised Elsa to keep you safe. I… no, Elsa and I, we can't bear to see you getting hurt. Please understand."

"And I won't," she smiled, "I have Kristoff to protect me," she turned to see the mountain man and smiled at him. Kristoff gave Hans a reassuring nod. The faith Anna had in this man was complete - Hans could see it in her eyes.

"If… it should be," Hans sighed, conceding his defeat. But could he trust this stranger? His 'big brother' sense urged that there had to be at least a serious warning given beforehand. Thus he stepped forward and pushed himself towards him. "Kristoff, I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you have Princess Anna's trust," he growled in his most menacing voice. "You would do well to truly take a good care of her, lest there will be _hell_ to pay. Is that clear?"

To his surprise, Kristoff did not even flinch. Most of the time people would cower after he unleashed this degree of intimidation, but not this man.

"I understand," Kristoff said, "I swear, I will keep her safe."

"Good," Hans nodded with a tinge of respect. "Muster the men! We will gather a search party!"

"No!" Anna protested. "Mustering a search party will take too long and slow us down. We must stop this winter as soon as possible, so Kristoff and I, we will be the only ones to go. Besides," she added, noticing Hans's flabbergasted expression, "Kristoff knows the Mountains as well as his backyard. Well actually, it IS his backyard."

"… Fine," Hans sighed. "At least, bring some warm clothes with you. Bring her a coat and winter boots, please!" he called to the servants. Soon after, a squire came in scurrying, bringing with him the requested gear. Anna put on the coat and boots over her gown and went with Kristoff. Their choice of transportation seemed a little peculiar, though, Hans noted. A reindeer and a sleigh? But how appropriate for this weather. Perhaps it was just meant to be.

"Anna!" Hans called. "You have twenty-four hours to come back here with Elsa. If you don't make it back by then, this time I will lead a search party myself!"

"Deal!" Anna replied.

"Please, be safe."

Kristoff started the reindeer, and with that they sped up and disappeared within the frozen mist.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Anna's departure. Preventive measures had been taken; party guests had been housed, warm clothes and supplies had been distributed, and the citizens had been calmed and sheltered. The three Westerguard Brothers, Karl, Edvar, and Hans now sat together in Hans' room, contemplating on what further actions they could take to prevent this disaster from going worse.

"… Any news from Erik?" Hans asked.

"He is still occupied at the hospital," Karl said. "He and Doctor Leiv are tending to patients with cold weather complications. He has managed to stabilize their conditions for now, but there won't be telling what could happen if this _winter_ keeps worsening."

"This won't be easy, considering nothing could have us prepared for this predicament."

"Yes, there is," Hans blurted, his voice laden with regret, "_I_ could have averted it, of only I realized sooner what could happen. This was an especially stressful day for Elsa, I could have known better than adding to her burdens."

"Don't think too highly of yourself, lad," Edvar said.

_"What?"_

"Did you not see the expression on the Queen's face? That manner of stress isn't built up in one or two days. She must have been burying it deep inside her, and today the circumstances, no, the entire universe was going against her. There were just too many factors to count on. Yours is just a tiny speck of sand in the vast desert that is her… predicament."

"…"

Hans gritted his teeth. In his heart, he knew that Edvar was right. But he refused to believe it. Had he failed Elsa? Was it because their love was not strong enough to endure this? He didn't want to believe it. This love was the only thing that he held most dear. And he would not give up on it, no matter what.

"Enough, there's no need to cry over spilt milk," Karl said, as if reading his mind. "For now, let's just wait and hope that Anna would somehow be able to bring her back."

"… Yes."

* * *

Elsa peered from atop the balcony; the land was now completely covered in snow. Strong north wind blew in her face but she wasn't fazed. Only the storm inside continued to rage on; her face convoluted with misery. She had escaped from the castle, left her people behind, and created this ice palace for herself, and for what? But no, she did not regret her choice, she tried to assure herself. Hers is the path of loneliness, as it should be from the beginning. Where she could be herself and didn't have to fear hurting someone. If there was one great regret, it was that she had to leave them behind. Anna… and Hans.

She smiled sadly to herself as she reminisced the times she had with him. For a short while, he had shown her a beautiful dream where they could live happily together. And for that short while, she truly believed in it. Alas, she couldn't fight fate.

_Anna… please be happy. And Hans… you have shown me a beautiful dream. Thank you… for everything._

She was about to go back into her own room when she heard the front door opening.

_Intruders?_

She readied herself, flurries of snow and cold whirring around her. Carefully, she descended the steps into the main hall.

"Elsa?"

Words couldn't express how big the shock she felt when she heard that voice.

_Anna? What is she doing here?_

"It's me… Anna."

"Anna?"

"Whoa…" a gasp escaped through the princess's mouth.

Anna had always known her sister to be gorgeous, but this time, her beauty was otherworldly. The bun that she wore so often was now undone, replaced by a braid with frost crustings shining like tiny diamonds. In place of the coronation gown, she now wore an icy blue dress which looked cold to the touch, as if woven by ice. Or maybe it _was _woven from ice. The cold really suited her. A nymph, no, a goddess of ice, that was how she would describe her queen sister's new look.

"Elsa, you look different. It's a good different!" she added, grinning goofily, "And this place is… amazing."

"Thank you," Elsa smiled. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"Yes… I'm so sorry about what happened, if I had known…"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go. Please."

"But I just got here," Anna protested.

"You belong in Arendelle."

"So do you."

"No, Anna, I belong here," Elsa lied. "Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody."

"Actually about that…"

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" a third voice came cutting in. A tiny, walking snowman bounced inside for both to see.

"Olaf?" Elsa's brow furrowed. Somehow, that name triggered a click in her memory.

"You built me, remember?" the snowman grinned.

"And you're alive?"

"Um… I think so?"

"Yes, he is. But, Olaf," Anna said, crouching down to the snowman. "I would like to talk to Elsa alone. Please?"

"Oookay," Olaf looked dejected, but walked out all the same.

"He's just like the one we built as kids," Anna smiled as she watched the snowman closing the door behind him."

"Yes..." Elsa smiled as well.

"We were so close… we can be like that again!"

Elsa's smile widened as quickly as it faded the next second. The trauma from her childhood replayed itself.

"No, we can't. Anna, please go back."

"But…"

"Who brought you here anyway?" Elsa put on an angry front, hoping that it would discourage her little sister from approaching any further.

"Um, Kristoff."

"Kristoff?"

"Yes, he helped brought me here. To you," said Anna.

"Is there… anyone else coming with you?" Elsa asked, looking somewhat hopeful. For a moment her mind flew, and she forgot that she was supposed to look intimidating.

"Anyone?"

"Oh… never mind."

"… Oh! If you mean Hans, he didn't come."

"I see…"

"I asked him to stay back in Arendelle. Come on, let's go back home! Together!"

"No, I cannot," Elsa shook her head and retreated into the inner sanctum. "Goodbye Anna."

"Elsa, wait!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"No, you don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again."

_"Please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore"_

The Queen kept retreating into the depth of the palace, but the Princess, determined to not let her beloved sister go again, kept following her.

_"'Cause for the first time in forever, _

_I finally understand_

_For the first time in forever, _

_We can fix this hand in hand_

_We can head down this mountain together!_

_You don't have to live in fear..._

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I will be right here."_

"Anna," Elsa turned to face her sister.

_"Please go back home _

_Your life awaits_

_Go enjoy the sun-_

_And open up the gates"_

"Yeah but-"

"I know!

_You mean well, but leave me be_

_Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

_"Actually, we're not!"_

_"What do you mean you're not?"_

_"I get the feeling you don't know?"_

_"What do I not know?"_

Anna tried to carefully word the situation, but it came off disastrous all the same.

_"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow…"_

Elsa went blue from shock.

"What?"

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere."

"Everywhere!?"

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!"

"No, I can't. I — I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can!

_"Cause for the first time in forever…"_

Storm started to brew. Flurries of snow swirled about the room, going quicker and quicker with each second passing. The room now looked as if it had blown by a blizzard.

_"Oh! I'm such a fool!_

_I can't be free!"_

_"You don't have to be afraid!"_

_"No escape from the storm inside of me!"_

_"We can work this out together"_

_"I can't control the curse!"_

_"We'll reverse the storm you've made."_

_"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"_

_"Don't panic!"_

_"There's so much fear!"_

_"We'll make the sun shine bright!"_

_"You're not safe here!_

_"We can face this thing together_

_We can change this winter weather_

_And everything will be..."_

_"Aaaaah….! I can't!"_

With that last exclamation, a nova of frost escaped from Elsa's body. One of the stray bursts managed to hit Anna… square on the chest.

"Ah…!" the princess doubled over in pain. Elsa gasped in terror as she realized what she had done. The very thing that she tried to prevent at all costs, happened just like that.

_What do I do? I've gone and done it. Thirteen years of exile, for nothing! I… I don't know what to do anymore. Hans…_

* * *

"ARGH!"

"Hans!"

The prince collapsed to his knees. A sudden, overwhelming sense of dread engulfed him. His blood ran cold in his veins, causing him a great shudder from the very ends of his nerves.

"Hans, what happened!?" Karl and Edvar rushed to his side.

"I… don't know-"Hans clutched his head, shaking so ever violently, "Something has happened. Something terrible. Elsa…!"

He tried to stand up, but his still weak knees gave in. Only when Edvar and Karl supported him on both sides did he manage to crawl back up.

"I must go… I must go now…!" he heaved, his chest rising up and down vehemently.

"Go where?"

"To where… she is. The North Mountain."

"But it hasn't even been twelve hours yet!" Edvar protested. "You have said yourself you would give them twenty four hours."

"This is no time for arguments!" Hans said, pushing his brothers off, "Fetch me Sitron and prepare the men! I will head out and bring back Queen Elsa!" he shouted to the attendants.

"Hans, you do understand that you are abandoning the post assigned to you by the Princess of Arendelle, don't you?"

"Karl, please understand," Hans shot his brother a pleading look, "this is something I must do. For my most important person. I will regret it my entire life if I just sit idly now."

"… Very well."

_Elsa, I'm coming for you._

* * *

Elsa was frozen in fear as she watched her sister writhing in pain. She would have liked nothing more than to rush over to Anna and hold her in her arms, but with her powers wayward as it is right now, that just was not possible. Why would fate be so cruel as to deny even a sisterly touch to her?

"Anna!" a third voice came from behind her. Kristoff the ice harvester had rushed in to Anna's side, supporting her as she stood. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…" Anna gasped. "I'm fine."

_Kristoff?_

At the sight of the man, Elsa felt anger rising from her chest. An anger so great that for a moment it overpowered her rational side - even the love and concern for her sister. If it weren't for him, none of this would have happened. If it weren't for him, the three of them would still be able to live peacefully in Arendelle.

"Go away, Anna," she growled full of animosity. Cracks started to form on the ice walls of the palace.

"No, I know we can figure this out together-"

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter?" hissed the Ice Queen, "To stop me?"

Sensing a dangerous power surging from the Queen, Kristoff decided not to push their luck any further. "Anna, I think we should go," he urged. But Anna stood her ground.

"No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!"

Seeing that no reason could convince her sister, along with her chaotic mind being tormented by grief, anger, and pain, Elsa finally snapped.

"Yes, you are!"

With an air of finality, Elsa lifted her hand and waved it; jets of ice shot onto the ground. From it rose a figure of ice so tall. A _golem_ made of snow. Kristoff had heard so much of it in the legends, but he didn't think it he would ever actually witness it in with his own eyes. The golem's eyes then glowed blue, signifying that life had come into it. They had no time to dodge; with a brutal, lightning-fast movement, the golem had swept them off their feet and dragged them out.

Only the Queen remained, alone.

"Goodbye Anna."

A bead of crystal tear fell off.

* * *

The piercing wind blew painfully on his face. His vision was reduced, his limbs were numb. It was as if he was fighting against Mother Nature itself. It had been almost ten hours since he began the trek, but it didn't seem like he was getting closer to his goal.

"Halt!" he ordered the men. "We are taking a respite!"

That was the third time he ordered a respite. With the hail blowing strong like it was, their rations were depleting faster than expected. Hans was glad to take Karl's advice to bring more with them, but even then it may not last for the journey back. Taking a sip from his warm chocolate, Hans sat down while waiting for his crew to refresh.

_It's been almost ten hours… but still no sign of her. Or Anna and Kristoff, for that matter._

He had expected to cross path with the princess and the ice harvester, hoping that somehow they would be able to persuade Elsa and bring her back with them. But it seemed reality had different plans. Even the owner of the trading post he came across, Oaken, claimed that he had not seen them since he last met them fifteen hours ago.

_Anna, wherever you are, please be safe._

And there was one more thing that bothered him. The fact that the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards tagging along heightened his uneasiness. Why the duke would volunteer his most trusted men to join the search, he did not know. But he did know that something much sinister was in the plan. He would have refused the offer outright had it not because of Karl's intervention.

_"Why, Karl? Why would you trust that slimy old weasel?"_

_"I don't."_

_"Then why?"_

_"Weselton may be a mere duchy, but it has strong ties with Nordgard. The Duke holds quite a powerful influence. We would do best not to directly antagonize him at the moment."_

_"…."_

_"Take his offer, Hans. Maybe they could help in the search as well. But do keep a close eye on them."_

_"… Fine."_

Since then, he had been whispering among the guards of Arendelle to watch their very movements. But so far they had not detected any sign of devilry from the two… yet.

"Prince Hans!" came a voice calling him, shaking him from his deep thoughts.

"Jan! What is it? Did you find something?"

"Yes, Sire! It was… you won't believe this!"

"What? Tell me!"

"It's a palace made of ice, Sire!"

Elsa was pacing alone in the halls of ice, her thoughts becoming cloudier by each second that passed. The cold did not bother her, no, but the storm inside continued to craze on.

"Get it together. Control it," she kept repeating. "Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't… feel!"

Spikes started to sprout from the walls, as if reflecting the madness on the inside. But it all came to a halt when she sensed something getting closer to her.

"Who would come again this time?" she whispered. Reaching out to her powers and the telepathic link to her newly created guardian, she commanded,

_Marshmallow! Stand guard and don't let _anyone_ pass!_

* * *

"We are here to find Queen Elsa and bring her back! Be on your guard! Prepare for _anything_ that _might_ happen!"

He had emphasized the two words, implying a reference to the two highly _suspicious_ members of the party. Soon after, they had arrived at the front of the palace. There was a stair-bridge leading to the gates, crossing the cliffs that lied between.

"Halt!" he ordered. The party came to a stop. Hans got off from Sitron's back and belted his sword.

"I'll take it from here! All of you, stand guard!"

At this mention, the shorter of the two bodyguards of Weselton came forward.

"But, Milord, the more men you take, the better chance you have to face the unforeseen!"

_Ha, I knew it. You two would not let this chance slip by, would you? No, I'm no fool. I won't let you even get near her._

"No. I alone am enough. Stay here," the prince growled fiercely.

"But the Queen is dangerous-"

"She is NOT! Tell me that one more time and I will make sure that is the last word that ever comes out of your mouth!"

The rest of the men stepped back at this, and even Hans too was shocked at his own sudden tantrum.

"Forgive my outburst. Just stay here."

With that, he turned and stepped forward towards the bridge. Yet all of a sudden, the ground trembled. What looked like a giant lump of snow now morphed into a horrific humanoid figure complete with big, menacing claws and hostile intent.

_A snow golem!_

Hans swiftly drew his sword and took his stance. The golem swung its arm with blinding speed, barely missing the prince by a hair's breadth. The soldiers threw javelins at it, and even the bodyguards of Weseltown assisted by providing cover fire with crossbows. But it seemed to have no effect; the bolts sank in harmlessly on the golem's snow limbs. Instead, it agitated it even further – the golem let out a deafening roar and grew spikes from its back.

"Elsa, please, it's me! Hans!" the prince shouted, somehow hoping that it would reach her. But it did not. Again, the golem swung its arm, bashing the two men of Weselton off their feet. Hans readied his sword with intent to kill.

_Remember, Hans, when facing an opponent much bigger than you, do not be intimidated by its size. Even the biggest of men has to step on earth. Use that advantage. Target his weakness._

"The feet!"

The snow abomination made another swing, knocking him and all the guards in the vicinity down. The light seemed to go out from his head for a fraction of a second. As he fuzzily opened his eyes, he saw the two bodyguards already ascending the steps towards the gate.

"Damned…!"

With lightning fast reflexes, Hans jumped onto his feet, readying his stance once more. As the golem prepared to deliver another devastating blow, he instantly zipped towards its blind side. And for a moment there, the golem seemed to lose sight of him. The prince did not let this chance slip by - with all his might, he brought down a mighty swing at the golem's left thigh; severing its leg. The snow monstrosity let out another thunderous roar as it lost its balance and started to topple over.

Hans quickly ascended the steps with clear intents. But as the golem fell, it swung its arms and managed to knock him over the railing.

"Ugh!" he let slip a groan. His footing was weak, and he too, toppled over. Still, his fast reflexes allowed him to grab on to one of the still intact railing.

"Aaaah!" he put his entire strength into his arm and tried to pull himself up. And fortunately, the rest of the guards came to his aid soon after, grabbing and pulling him into safety.

"Thank you," he breathed as he stepped on the stairs. But there was no time for pleasantries; the prince resumed his dash towards the gate and tackled it full force, swinging it open. Inside, he saw only an empty hall, with the queen or the two men nowhere in sight.

"Elsa!" he called. No answer. Following his instincts, he quickly ascended the stairs to the top of the tower. And true enough, once he burst open through the door to the attic, he finally found the one he was looking for.

"Elsa!"

The Queen did not seem to hear him. A glance at his surroundings gave him a horrifying sight: one of the Weselton bodyguards was pinned down by ice spikes to the wall. And as for the other one, he was struggling against the Queen's magic; she had blown him across the room with a block of ice, and intended to crush him beneath its weight.

"Elsa!" Hans shouted once more. "Don't be the *monster* they fear you are!"

At this, the Queen was jolted awake from her _murderous_ rage. She turned and found him, the only other one that she yearned for so much.

"Hans…?" she breathed heavily.

Hans was about than to rush to her side when he spotted something from the corner of his eye: the pinned down bodyguard was raising his crossbow towards her. He reflexively darted at the bodyguard, and knocked his arm over. But the impact shook the crossbow; the bolt was released, and it flew towards the chandelier.

"Shit…! Elsa!" the prince doubled over and dived towards the Queen. Their bodies collided; the momentum knocked both of them out of the falling chandelier's deadly path. A deafening crash stunned all those inside the room as the crystals were blown to pieces.

Hans's consciousness went black for a moment, yet a stinging pain on his shoulder, along with the weight of another body encased in his arms jolted him awake.

"Elsa…?" he gasped. He forcefully opened his eyes to see the Queen lying cold in his arms.

"No… no! Elsa, wake up! Please, wake up!" he shouted desperately. Fear coursed through his veins like poison. Tears welling up on his eyes, he started to frantically shake the queen's unconscious body. But it seemed fate showed its mercy, for his despair did not linger long. The Queen stirred and mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Mmmh… Hans?"

"Yes… yes it's me," he smiled. Green eyes finally found blue.

"Hans…!"

Elsa leapt into his arms. The two once again found themselves encased in the warmth of each other.

"I love you… I love you…" the prince breathed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hans…! I love you too… I love you too…!" the queen sobbed. "You came…! You came for me!"

"Yes… I'm here for you. Let's go home… to Arendelle."


	10. Chapter 9: Not Even Death Can Do Us Part

**A/N: It would be a spoiler if I say anything at this point, so... just read.**

* * *

The howling wind had died. The falling snow, stopped. Elsa and Hans, both mounted on Sitron's back, now rode home in silence. They managed to apprehend the shorter of Weselton bodyguards, but the other one with the moustache had escaped. With no telling what might happen with him on the loose, Hans had ordered the guards on maximum alert. But Elsa needed no such things. Being held in his arms was enough. It was the safest and most secure place she could ever hope to be in. The same went for Hans; with the Queen on his side, he had never felt more complete.

All the guards around them would have probably smiled on how love was in the air if the situation wasn't so dire. Even for a moment, the Prince had the urge to mercilessly tease her about how she was snuggling up to him – and even more on her breathstopping new look. And of course the braid. _Especially_ the braid. He cursed himself for having such thoughts when they were still not yet out of danger.

It was still a long journey, but with the wind at their backs, and that they now had each other, it felt surprisingly short. Soon, they were once again at the outskirts of Arendelle, overseeing the castle.

"Arendelle… it's completely frozen," Elsa lamented.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out together," Hans assured her. She nodded and smiled weakly at him. They continued to ride slowly until they reached the gate.

"Queen Elsa has come back!" Hans shouted. "Open the gates!"

At his beckon, the gates gradually swung open. Hans promptly dismounted and helped Elsa do the same. As they walked inside, concerned citizens greeted them.

"Queen Elsa!"

"The Queen has come back!"

"Welcome back, Your Majesty!"

Elsa bit her lips to hold back her tears. Her heart was stirred; how did the people come to love her this much still when she had brought nothing but pain and misery to them?

_Good job on persuading the people, Karl. But I didn't think they would love her this much still, even after this terrible mishap._

The Prince felt his heart rising; the affection his Queen now was now at its peak.

"Her Majesty needs a rest!" he said to the masses. "Our apologies, but please grant us a moment of peace. We will figure out how to quell this winter soon, I assure you."

At his request, the mass made a pathway for them. They continued to walk quietly until they reach the inner sanctum of the palace, where there waited four men.

"Queen Elsa! Welcome back!" Kai the butler was the first who greeted them. Karl and Edvar followed behind him, quietly smiling and nodding at the Queen. The sight of the fourth, however, brought his blood to boil.

"Your Majesty!" the Duke of Weselton said. "You've come back! Now if you'd please put an end-"

"Duke of Weselton," Hans cut in. "You are hereby placed under the charge of attempted murder on the Queen! You shall be taken into the dungeons where you shall remain until further notice."

Hans jerked his head towards the guards, who promptly moved to seize the duke.

"What!? What is this!?"

"Duke of Weselton, your men had purposely attempted to inflict harm upon us," Elsa said icily (_Hans noted the particular use of the royal 'we' - she had to be furious beyond reason)_, "As Prince Hans and our guards can attest, your men had employed deadly force in an attempt to subdue and capture us, the Queen of Arendelle. Therefore, we hereby charge you for treason. Take him away."

"You! You are all fools! You should have finished her off! You should have finished the monster off, do you hear me!?" the Duke screamed in protest, arms flailing as the guards dragged him off. Hans gave him a final, scathing glance before he turned to Elsa and smiled.

"Monster?" Edvar scoffed. "Clearly he must be blind to not recognize such beauty. You look even more stunning now, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," Elsa blushed.

Hans shot him a very annoyed look; he had been waiting for the right moment to say it himself and now his boorish brother had ruined it. Edvar, in return, shot him a teasing wink. Elsa let out a feeble chuckle at the silent banters between the two brothers.

"Everyone… I'm sorry. For everything."

"Her Majesty needs medical attention," Hans said. "Kai, could you please fetch Prince Erik and Doctor Leiv?"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

The steward quickly turned and scurried about.

"Do you not need it yourself?" Edvar jerked his head towards Hans' shoulder – the wound from the falling chandelier. It was not quite deep, but the gash was wide and he had only applied perfunctory first aid on it.

"Let's get inside first," Karl suggested. "Stories and explanations can wait for later."

* * *

Low groans slipped Hans's lips as he tried to endure the pain. He made sure to take a mental note to avoid getting sewed without anaesthetics next time; the searing agony on his shoulder hammered the point home.

"Ah! Can't you please be gentler!?" he snapped at one particularly excruciating stitch.

"Sorry," Erik smiled, "but it wasn't me who brought this to you."

"I know," Hans wheezed, "just be more careful, please."

"I _am_ careful," Erik chuckled. "Between the two of us, who is the one with a big, nasty gash on his shoulder? Playing a knight in shining armour is fine, but know your limits, little brother," he added.

"There's no limit of what I can do when it comes to her," Hans said stubbornly.

"Is that so? Then why is it that we are hiding from her just to do this?" Eric teased.

"That's…!" Hans turned red.

The doctor made the last sew and deftly cut the string.

"Well that's it. We are done here," he said, putting away the needle and scissors. "We should be able to take that off in a week. Just don't go and get yourself more injuries, though. It might not end with just a mere sewing the next time." The doctor put all the used tools into a basin of alcohol and moved to wash his hands.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hans grunted. "Thank you."

"Never you mind," said Erik. "Let us be on our way, then. I am certain they are waiting for us."

As the two walked out of the room, they found Kai had already been waiting for them.

"Prince Hans, Prince Erik," he said, "The Queen wishes to see you. She requests your presences in her room."

"Her room? Not the conference hall or the meeting room?"

"Yes Sire, Her Majesty said this is a private matter."

"Very well."

Without further questions, they swiftly made their way to the Queen's room. Doctor Leiv had just come out of the room; he smiled and nodded as they walked past him. Kai gestured to the guards standing by in front of the room, and they let them pass.

"Here at last," Edvar said as they stepped inside. He and Karl were already seated, and on another chair was Elsa. "Is your arm all fine, then?"

"Shoulder," Hans corrected. "And yes, it's painful but mending."

"Good," Edvar grinned. "Wouldn't want Her Majesty here to worry so much, do we?"

Hans felt heat rising to his cheeks as he furrowed his brows, shooting a 'mind-your-own-business' look at his brother. Yet he was surprised (and a little delighted) that Elsa's face too, turned pink.

"Now, about this winter," Karl cut in. "I believe something has to be done to quell this. Your Majesty?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do," Elsa said, shaking her head. "This has never happened before. And I haven't the slightest hint to undo this…"

The room fell silent. Only the ever colder air reminded them that they were still not yet out of danger, and thus the tension kept growing. Yet under tension, Hans's mind worked best – the idea suddenly flashed through him.

"Elsa!" he said, reflexively getting up from his seat. "I mean, Your Majesty. Did an 'accident' similar to this not happen before?"

"What? When?"

"Thirteen years ago! The very night you had to go and hide your magic!"

Elsa's eyes widened; her hands covered her mouth as realization hit her.

"You're right! Something similar… when I couldn't control my magic!"

"How did you get out of that situation?" Hans asked. "What did you do?"

"Papa… I mean, my father, the King took us to someone who could help! The trolls!"

"Then it's settled," Karl said, "We should go and see these 'trolls'. They must know something that we don't. Something that may help us." He turned to Elsa. "Your Majesty, do you still remember where they are?"

"Yes I do," Elsa nodded. She could never forget it; the memory from that day she could recall like it was only yesterday. The memory that tormented her for thirteen years, now was about to become useful. Who would have thought? "We shall go immediately."

"Is it far from here?"

"Not quite. We should be able to make it within one hour of ride, even in this condition."

"Then I will go with you," Hans said.

Elsa paused for half a second before nodding.

"I'll go and prepare the men," Kai said. They all were about to leave the room when they noticed the Queen was still rooted onto her chair.

"Your Majesty? Is something bothering you?"

"Anna… she hasn't come back, has she?" Elsa whispered. The men shook their heads; she bit her lips and hugged herself.

"Kai, tell the men to look for Princess Anna instead," Hans said. "The Queen and I, we will suffice to see the trolls. Spare no force to find the Princess. I want no corner left unchecked, no stone left unturned." He turned to Elsa. "Would that be alright, Your Majesty?"

"Yes please."

"Understood, I will-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

A soldier had come beckoning, his silhouette slightly visible from the ajar door. Kai reached for the handle and opened the door for all to see.

"Rolf? What is the matter?"

"The – the Princess!" the soldier panted, "Princess Anna is back!"

Elsa instantly darted out of the room, pushing through everyone who was still in daze from the news. Hans followed closely with all his might, but he was unable to catch up - it was as if the wind itself was carrying her feet. Before long, they had arrived at the Great Hall. In there stood the mountain man Kristoff, who appeared to be carrying Anna in his arms.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked as she saw her sister in full. Whatever hope that they had from Anna's return now turned into complete despair as they beheld the condition she was in. Her hair was white, her skin was ice. Each gasp of breath she took seemed like agony.

"No… please, Anna, no…" Elsa whimpered.

"Get her to the doctor now!" Hans shouted. "Erik!"

The doctor-prince stepped in to get a closer look.

"This is bad… I have never seen anything like this before," he said. "There's no time to get her to the hospital. Bring her to my room quick!"

Kristoff reluctantly let the guards take the unconscious Anna away; the doctor rushing with them. Almost immediately after, Hans tackled Kristoff and pinned him against the wall.

"You bastard! What have you done to her!?"

Kristoff did not answer and instead sank his teeth into his own lip.

"You were supposed to keep her safe! And now this happened! What became of your oath!? Answer me you son of a-"

"Hans! Stop!" Elsa cried. "Please, stop now! He didn't do anything wrong!"

Hans slackened his grip, but still did not let go. "What do you mean he didn't do anything wrong!? Clearly he failed to protect Anna, this arse-"

"No! Please…" Elsa wept. "I am… the one who did this to her."

_"What?"_

The grip on Kristoff's collar was relinquished; the mountain man crumpled to the floor, despairing.

"She came to me before you… Asking me to go home with her. I should have listened. And instead, my magic… my powers did this to her. _I_ did this to her. I froze her heart."

Hans felt like sinking into a bottomless pit. Why? How could this happen at all? Who was really at fault here? Elsa? Kristoff? Himself? What if none of them was really at fault, and that this was simply fate's cruel play?

Still, he would not so easily give up.

"Let's go to Erik's room. We may have hope still; he is the best doctor I've ever known."

He took Elsa's hand.

"That means you too," he said to Kristoff, who was still down on the floor. "Or is your love for her so shallow that you would so easily give up hope?"

* * *

Ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed without so much as a sound. They kept standing quietly in front of the door to Erik's room, their hearts uttering silent prayers. Finally, the door opened with a small creak, a figure clad in white stepping outside.

The grim look on his face was all the answer that they needed.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered. "I have done everything I can. But she was frozen from the inside out."

"No…" Elsa gasped.

"The damage was done by magic; there is nothing in my medical knowledge that can counteract it."

"Magic? Then how about the trolls? They must know something!" Hans said.

"… No." All eyes were now fixated at Kristoff. "We have gone to them. I hoped that they would be able to do something for her… but no. It is her heart that is frozen, and only an act of true love can save her."

"An act of true love? Then why don't you do something for her? You were supposed to be her true love!" Hans snapped.

"I have tried..." Kristoff gasped. "I have tried everything… even kissing her. But she would not thaw…. She would not…"

All of them stood in silence. Only Kristoff's occasional hiccups were heard amidst the painful stillness.

"There is still time…" Erik finally said. "She is awake now. It would be best if the ones she loves the most can stay beside her."

The door opened again with a silent creak. The Princess was lying on the bed, each second that passed seemed to heighten her suffering. But when she saw her elder sister, a smile formed on her face.

"Elsa… you're here."

Elsa did not reply, merely cupping her hand onto her mouth – tears rolling from her cheeks.

"And Hans… and Kristoff… I'm glad you are all here."

"Hey Anna…" Hans forced himself to smile. "How are you feeling?" He cursed himself a hundred times over for uttering such a pretentious phrase.

"I'm okay…. Just a little cold," Anna smiled. "I should have brought Hans with me. Then maybe he won't have to come up the mountains by himself."

"Oh, Anna…!" Elsa sobbed, hugging her little sister's now almost frigid body. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Sssh Elsa… it's okay…" the Princess said, gently patting her sister's back. "I'm just glad that finally… we all could gather again like this. And Kristoff?" she turned to the ice harvester. "Don't be so sad that the kiss did not work, okay…? It simply meant that our bond was not strong enough this time, but we have the rest of our lives… to know each other better."

That smile. A smile so sincere and full of understanding. _Anna's smile_. At the sight of that smile, an icicle pierced Elsa's heart. Her hands began to shake. The temperature around her began to drop.

_You_

_You did this to her_

_"N-no! I would never-"_

_Your sister will die_

_Because of *you*_

Snow.

The snow that had stopped flowing since Hans got to her now started to fall again. No, it wasn't a mere snowfall. It was a blizzard. Soon came a typhoon - so violent that it shook every surface in Arendelle. Even frost began to creep throughout the castle interiors, expanding at an exponential rate.

"Elsa! Get a hold of yourself!" Hans tried to calm her down. But soon a barrier of wind so strong formed around her that it knocked him off his feet.

"No…! NOOOOO!"

With a final, ear-splitting scream, the Queen once again vanished.

"Elsa, wait!" Hans tried to catch her, but the barrier of wind pushed him away from her. Still, he went and chased her with all his might. His mind was now filled with the thoughts of his Queen; he would never let her go again. His vision was limited, all surface was not covered in white. He could not even open his eyes fully, for the hail will pierce his eyes if he did. Yet he knew that she was close. In fact, far closer than she had ever been. Soon they were running across the frozen fjords as the wind howl harder with each second that passed by.

Then he stopped. No, not exactly. It was she who stopped first, and he only did stop because he sensed it.

"Elsa!?" he shouted hard as not to be drowned by the piercing sounds of the wind. "You are there, aren't you? Please, talk to me!"

"Hans." Her voice seemed to echo from many directions. "It is time."

"Time for what?" he asked, dread filing him. His instincts told him that something far worse was about to unfold. "I cannot see you! Please, don't leave me again!"

Yet he did not have to look far away, for there she was, standing right in front of him. Her figure seemed to glow and shimmer in the midst of the storm. As if she was the eye of the storm itself. Elsa, the Snow Queen.

"It is time to put an end to all this," she said. Her air was so unnaturally serene it was frightening.

"Don't say that!" Hans said, shaking violently, but not from the cold. It was complete and utter fear that made him shiver that much. "We can still figure something out!"

"No, Hans," Elsa shook her head. "This is the only way I can think of. Now I am going to make good of your promise."

"No…"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I hereby name you the last of my three requests. Take up your sword and pierce my heart!"

"No… NO! I WILL NOT!"

"Prince Hans of the House Westerguard, are you not a man of your words? Does chivalry allow you to renege on a promise to a lady?"

"Chivalry be damned! And my House can burn for all I care! I don't want to lose you again, Elsa, no matter what happens!"

"Hans, please understand. This is the only way we can stop this winter now."

"We can still find a way. No, we WILL find a way, just like we always do!"

"There is no time. At this rate, everyone will freeze to death. Anna, you… everyone."

She was right. His frost covered body told him so. If this did not stop soon, everyone… will die. With a heavy hand, Hans drew his sword from its scabbard. He tried to lift and point it at her…

"I cannot," he gasped, his sword arm falling limp. "I love you too much to lose you." Tears were now falling down his cheeks, and he did not bother to try and stop it. What was the use to pretend at this time? He knew he could never live without her.

"Please, Hans. If you truly love me… then you have to let me go," Elsa pleaded. "Please, end my torment."

She was right. Elsa had suffered enough. Far enough for a lifetime. And then the Dark Voice rose from his heart. If Elsa were to die… and Anna, too, then wouldn't he, as the Queen's fiancée be the strongest candidate for the next monarch? He could have claimed that they have uttered their marriage vows before she died. Or even better, get her to do it now, so that it would exactly be the truth.

But no.

_I… am the master now. You can control me no longer. You and your poisonous tongue. If I cannot live with her, then I might as well not live at all._

That was the answer he arrived at.

"Very well," Hans said, looking straight into Elsa's eyes. "I will do it."

Elsa smiled and nodded at him.

"But I will not let you go alone. After this blade pierced your heart, I will turn it to pierce mine as well."

The smile on the Queen's face faltered; horror crept in its place.

"What are you saying...!?" she cried, shaking her head. "You can't! You have to live on!"

"What purpose is there to live without you?" he walked towards her. And this time, he could finally reach her; he could embrace her. "In good and in bad. In happiness and in sorrow. Not even death can do us part. Remember?"

"But… but…" The Queen sobbed. Why did she have to drag him down with her again? Why? However…

"I love you."

That simple statement. The statement that made her the happiest person on earth. The statement that made her feel as if she could face anything. And this time, it was she who reached for him. She took his face close and felt his lips against hers. The warmth of it.

Their last kiss.

Scintillas of a second turned into aeons. Thus when they let go, there were two hearts no longer, but one. The Queen closed her eyes as the Prince lifted his blade. He was finally about to deliver the blow. To strike the one person he held most dear. So as he brought his blade forth, he screamed all his rage, all his fury against the heavens. Against fate for playing such a cruel edict.

And the citizens of Arendelle would not soon forget the Prince's heartrending howl that day.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the confusion last time, I had meant to say the chapter, not the story, ends here. :'(**

**We still have some left to see before the climax unbound, but... reviews? Pretty please...? **


	11. Chapter 10: The Only Frozen Heart

**A/N: At last, the climax.**

* * *

A deafening cry. His scream. He screamed her name at the top of his lungs as if hoping so that even in the afterlife, he would not forget her and would always find his way to her. Time flowed ever so slowly - seconds felt like millennia as he watched his blade coming closer and closer towards her. An eternity of endless torment.

Thus in the midst of all his suffering, he failed to foresee something. Something completely, utterly unimaginable: another figure had come between the blade and Elsa. Someone he knew so well.

"Anna!?"

"NOOOOOO!"

The Princess screamed with outstretched hands, trying to repel the blow meant for her sister.

_Guh, damn…! Stop it! Move! Move!_

With all his strength, the Prince strained and twisted his muscles, trying to change the sword's path. But it was futile; the blade flew full force unstoppably towards the Princess's chest.

_Stop it! Please, not Anna too…!_

Yet as the tip was about to make contact, the curse had reached its critical point. Anna's body instantly froze, completely turning into a solid block of ice. And with powerful shockwave, it froze the steel that was about to touch it.

The blade had shattered before it reached her.

"Guah!"

The strength of the blast knocked Hans off his feet. Everything went black…

* * *

Calm. The storm raged on, yet quiet was the Snow Queen. Such was her readiness in the face of impending death. At least, she would die by his hands. Cruel irony though it was, she still preferred it over anything else. Yet as seconds slowly turned into an eternity of suffering, it never came. The blow that was supposed to sever her connection to this world. She had willed herself to keep her eyes shut, but this simply felt wrong. Thus as a gust of wind blew in her face, she immediately opened her eyes to see.

Hans. He was nowhere to be found. Yet another figure so familiar stood with her back before her. It couldn't be…

"Anna!?" Elsa screamed. She frantically moved to get a closer look, as if her eyes were lying to her. But it wasn't. It really was her sister, turned completely frozen. The very sight that she never, ever dreamed, let alone would like to see in this world. Tears started to fall down uncontrollably.

"Anna… no… please… no…" she whimpered, caressing the now ice-cold skin of her sister. Anna's frozen, agonizing features. Elsa could bear it no longer. She broke down in sobs, hugging her sister's frigid body.

From nearby, the snowman Olaf and ice harvester Kristoff had witnessed what happened; far too late to do anything. "Anna…" Olaf muttered heartbrokenly. Kristoff silently looked at the frozen Anna and her weeping sister, his heart in pieces.

The storm had died down, as if mirroring the still sadness in the Queen's heart. Even the air was still – the wind dared not to blow in the face of her utter grief.

_Oh, Anna, what have I done? Anna… Anna… Anna…_

The Queen kept repeating the name like a mantra; whether she really did believe it would bring her sister back, only God knows.

_'You okay Anna. I got you.'_

_How she wished she could say those words_

_Along with a thousand others_

_As she held the now cold, frigid body_

_"What did I ever do to you?"_

_'No, Anna, you have never done anything wrong'_

_ 'It is all my fault, my failure'_

_ 'So please, come back'_

_'Please…'_

The Queen kept burying her face in her sister's icy body. She _believed_ that it was futile. That her voice will never reach her sister. Yet unbeknownst to her, it did. The solid frost that Anna was slowly began to thaw. From her chest, torso, limbs, and face. Slowly but surely, frost returned to flesh.

And Anna was ice no longer.

"Anna…?"

Elsa's eyes widened. Was this a miracle? Or was fate again so cruel that it showed her this illusion before crushing it? No, her touch, her warmth… It wasn't an illusion.

"Anna…!"

She grabbed her tightly, as tightly as she could, so that she would never go again.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna gasped as her queen sister sobbed into her chest. For the first time in forever, they could finally do what they longed for – to be wrapped in the warmth of each other.

_An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart._

* * *

"Ugh…"

Hans's consciousness started to stir, pulling him from the blackness of oblivion. The cold fjords felt stinging on his face, and his head was heavy. He shook it off, the buzzing feeling, and pried his eyes open – they dilated with shock as he witnessed the inconceivable happening before him.

"Anna…?" he let out a gasp. How could it be? Still in shock, he heard someone saying,

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

The answer came. An act of true love: Anna's sacrifice. The ultimate act of familial sacrifice. He remembered the story Kai shared with him; a frozen heart worth mining. Yet in the end, it was not him who got to play that part.

This was not his story.

He saw Kristoff (and a reindeer and a _talking snowman_?) approaching the sisters in apparent gladness. They encased each other in a big, merry hug. But he did not move to join them.

"A murderer… has no place in this scene," he smiled sadly. With a broken heart, he turned to take his leave.

It was then he noticed something from the edge of his sight.

_That's… the Duke of Weselton's bodyguard!?_

Even when he could see neither where he was looking at nor the crossbow in his hands, the Prince knew there could be one reason the man was there: Elsa. Without thinking, he instinctively rushed over to the Queen's side, placing himself in the line of fire.

The Queen's name was the last word that escaped his lips before he felt a sharp pain on his chest – one that pulled his consciousness away. As he toppled over, he only managed to look upon the bolt protruding from his chest. His heart was ruptured. All sounds became distant as he crashed onto the frozen fjords. Only his decelerating heartbeat seemed to grow ever louder by the second.

He knew what it was trying to tell him: he was about to die.

Countless times he had danced with death, each and every time adroitly skirting over its treacherous claws and toes. Yet this time, he finally tripped. And so went his life - the end line was at sight. People often said that when you neared death, the memories of your life would flash before your eyes. The Prince pondered if they were right after all, as the past wounds he buried deep began to resurface…

* * *

_"Oh Hans… if only there were somebody out there who loved you."_

_"Mom…?"_

* * *

_A wide grin etched across Hans's face as he ran across the castle halls. Arriving before the door to the King's study, he took carful steps before knocking and entering._

_"Father, look! I made this necklace for you!" he cried jovially, lifting high the handmade ornament. His eyes widened in joy as the King reached for it._

_"Hans…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"How many times must I say… Do not disturb me for such matters!" the King shouted, shredding the carefully arranged flowers and tossing it to the furnace. "If you have time for something as useless as THIS, you would do better to study or train, do you hear me!?"_

_"Y-yes…"_

_The young Prince left the room with heavy legs, his sobs echoing through the silent hallways._

* * *

_"Hey Hans!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Hans turned to see his brothers Werner and Matthias standing with a big cake on their hands. _

_"Happy birthday!" they said, putting the cake before him._

_"Oh, thank you brother!" he gasped and grinned broadly. Without further delay, he grabbed the spoon, took a big chunk of the cake, and gobbled it. Yet it was not the expected, pleasant sweetness that he tasted but a burning zest that made him choke._

_"Oh dear! What happened?" said Matthias._

_"Here, drink this!" Werner handed him a glass._

_Hans took the glass thankfully and gulped it down, yet the content only served to amplify his agony. He was now choking and spluttering over the carpet, barely able to breathe._

_"Was it tasty, brother? So tasty that you're crying?" Werner laughed._

_"Happy seventh birthday, little brother!" Matthias jeered._

* * *

_"Do you yield?" Hans said, peering his sword over his opponent's throat._

_"Yes… yes!"_

_"And the winner of the tournament is… Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!"_

_"Pathetic," spat King Bernhard, peering over from his seat in the stadium._

_"Why is that so? He did win the tournament, did he not?" Karl asked._

_"If he were you or Edvar, he would have finished the battle without taking any damage at all. In half the time."_

_"…"_

_"He is so unlike the rest of you. Not a speck of your talents, be it your charisma, Edvar's strength, let alone Fredrik's intellect. He is just another waste of space."_

_The youngest of the thirteen princes met his father's eyes and saw what always was there: disappointment._

_"Father… will anything I do ever be good enough for you…?"_

* * *

_"Come on, you wimp! Get up!"_

_"Yeah, get up! So much for the undisputed winner of the Grand Tournament!"_

_It was a cold, wintry day, yet out here he was, lying on the cold grass. Before him were the triplets Benedikt, Matthias, and Werner, doing about their business. Which meant another world of misery for him. He put strength into his arms and legs, trying to crawl back up, but another heavy blow on the side of his stomach forced him down yet again._

_"Not so tough now, are you, champ?"_

_"HEY!"_

_The triplets turned round to see Karl approaching them._

_"Uh-oh, it's Karl!"_

_"Curses, we'd better scram!"_

_The three scurried off, leaving only the heaving Hans on the ground. Karl ran over to him, trying to lend his hand. But the boy pushed it away._

_"Leave me alone…!"_

_"Hans, you are hurt. Let me help you."_

_"I don't need your pity!"_

_"It is not pity. I am doing this because I care for you. You are my brother."_

_"Brother, ha! What petty word it is!"_

_With heavy effort Hans got up and wobbled over, ignoring Karl's offer for help._

_"Nobody ever loves me anyway."_

* * *

_"… Thus is the plan."_

_"Is that it? You are going to – to just send me off like that? Like a – a farm animal? Or a breeding dog?"_

_"Prince Hans! Have care with your words! You are in the presence of the King!"_

_"I don't care! I don't care if he is the King or God or whatever. You can't make me marry someone I don't love!"_

_"You do not have a say in this matter," the King's voice sent a shiver down his spine. "And you should be grateful. Princess Elsa is the Crown Princess of Arendelle, one of our main trade partners. At least your marriage to her will help secure a long-term alliance between our two nations. And when she becomes Queen, our relationship will be even more advantageous."_

_-At least, you will finally be useful-_

_"… I understand."_

_"Good."_

_"But I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for myself."_

_The Prince turned his back on the King._

_"At the very least, I can finally rid myself of this accursed family."_

* * *

_Why? Why do I have to remember all this now?_ Hans lamented as another memory flashed itself before him. But this was different. It was…

* * *

_"See Elsa! I told you he'd be good looking!"_

_"You flatter me, my lady, thank you. And well met, Princess Elsa."_

_"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Hans."_

* * *

That bright, sunny day. The first time he met her. It was vivid and clear, as if it happened just yesterday. In fact, he would never forget it all – their mistrust, reconciliation, and separation. Their reunion, their kiss, and their vow.

_Not even death can do us part._

Thus when he opened his eyes and found her before him, the first words that came out of his mouth was,

"I'm sorry."

With his weak hand, he reached for her tear stained face.

"I'm… a fool," he choked, touching Elsa's cheek. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

_I'm sorry. For not being able to fulfill our promise._

"Stay with me!" Elsa said, gripping Hans's hand. "You are going to be okay… You are going to be okay! Just stay with me!"

Hans could hear shouting in the distance. He could not discern the words, yet it matters not. As long as she was here, safe and sound, he had no regrets. He turned his head and saw Anna beside her sister.

"Anna… I'm glad – you are fine…" he coughed.

"Yes, yes!" Anna said, "And you are too! Please, stay with us!"

"I'm sorry – It looks like… I can't get… to race with you and Bris now…"

"Yes you can!" Anna pleaded, now crying too. "You'll get better, just like always! And then I'm going to beat both of you and Sitron!"

"Not… going to… happen!..." Hans's lips twisted upwards, hoping that this final attempt at sarcasm would somewhat enlighten the situation. He was not going down tearfully, no. If he were to go, he would go out with a smile and pride, just like a true Westerguard.

It was strange, though. He used to curse that name and everything else in the world. There was absolutely nothing that he did not hate in the land of the living. Thus many times as well he had wondered how it was like to die. Wished, even, if he could die instead of living through this miserable existence. Yet when death finally came for him, why was it that he felt… reluctant?

The answer came easily as he saw her face.

"El…sa… Thank… you. I… love you…"

He was glad he could manage to utter the one thing that mattered. It was not his story, but he was happy he could be part of it. To be a part of the tale of the woman he loved so much.

_Thank you_

_For saving me_

_For thawing my frozen heart_

_Now my heart will always be_

_Part of yours_

* * *

**A/N: So that's that then. One major question has been answered: "How will Hans come to dying?". Rather cliché, yes, but this is how I have envisioned it from the beginning. Thank you, all of you, for following this story thus far. **

**Now there is only one question left unanswered: how will this end? Let's find out in the next and final chapter. :)**


End file.
